La Caja de los Secretos
by Rikkukichi
Summary: AU. Marth desapareció una noche sin dejar rastro tras hacerle una extraña pregunta a Ike, quien no parará hasta encontrarle. ¿Cómo reaccionarías al descubrir los secretos más oscuros de aquel al que amas? IkeMarth. Ike POV. CAMBIO A RATING M.
1. Prólogo

**Iossu! Bueno, estuve varios días pensando en este fic. Aquí os lo traigo. Creo que intentaré actualizar después de cada capítulo de La Isla de Master Hand, así que el primer capítulo vendrá cuando termine el 6º del otro fic. Hala, a leer. Probablemente este sea mi fic más currado, o este, o la isla de master hand. Se supone que es AU.**

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

_"¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un asesino?"_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché decir antes de que desapareciera. A la mañana siguiente, la cama estaba vacía. Me levanté y busqué por toda la casa, pero él no estaba. Cogí su tiara, objeto al cual él tenía mucho aprecio y guardaba cuidadosamente en un estante, la dejé sobre la mesa y salí de casa, hacia el trabajo, pensando que habría ido a dar un paseo, ya que era su día libre. Pero no pude concentrarme. Aquella pregunta me daba mala espina.

No era la primera vez que decía algo así. Me hizo varias preguntas como esa desde el año y medio que llevamos juntos; siempre de forma sombría, como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta.

Anoche me hizo esa pregunta en la cama, justo antes de dormirnos. Y yo no le contesté. Simplemente le abracé con fuerza.

Por lo general, siempre sonreía y era una persona maravillosa... pero en esos momentos, cuando su voz temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos se hacían transparentes para mí, veía en ellos verdadero odio, miedo y desesperación. Era entonces cuando susurraba esas preguntas tan sombrías. Era entonces cuando yo no sabía que hacer, y le abrazaba. Y siempre, al poco tiempo, volvía a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, aquella tarde, cuando yo volví del trabajo, no había llegado a casa. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Pues porque la tiara seguía sobre la mesa, y a mí no me había caído la bronca del siglo. Le llamé al móvil pero, como tantas veces aquel día, saltó el contestador. Si no estaba ya suficientemente preocupado, ahora lo estaba aún más.

Me puse el abrigo de nuevo y salí a la calle. Ya estaba anocheciendo y hacía frío. Para colmo, había empezado a llover, por lo que tuve que apañarme con la capucha del abrigo que, para mi mala suerte, no era muy impermeable.

"_¿A dónde demonios podrá haber ido con este tiempo?"._

Decidí buscar a nuestros amigos para preguntarles si le habían visto. Probablemente estarían en el bar de siempre.

Me metí por un callejón, para atajar, y salí a la calle principal. Ya había anochecido y las farolas iluminaban con luz anaranjada la ciudad. Entonces entendí lo que quería decir uno de nuestros amigos, Pit, cuando murmuraba cosas como "Smash Ville parece una ciudad sacada de una peli de miedo". Con las casas de piedra, las luces anaranjadas difuminadas por la lluvia, el cielo negro, algún que otro ladrido de un perro y poca gente en la calle, parecía una verdadera ciudad fantasma.

Pero yo no tengo miedo. Voy a encontrar a Marth aunque tenga que bajar al mismísimo infierno para conseguirlo.


	2. 1 Taberna Master Hand's

**Iossu! aquí llego con el primer capítulo! =D. Aquí se empieza a notar que es AU. Este fic es muy importante para mí, porque tal vez sea lo más elaborado que haya escrito en lo que llevo en Fanfiction. Pero, no sé, me está llegando al alma xDD. **

**Por cierto, decidí llamar Train al Entrenador Pokémon, porque me gusta más que Red xDD.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

A medio camino, la lluvia arreció, y acabé cruzando el umbral de la taberna totalmente empapado. En "Master Hand's", cualquier sensación de ambiente solitario y misterioso se desvanece. Era un lugar en el que todos se lo pasaban bien; charlaban con los amigos mientras bebían la mejor cerveza de Smash Ville y saboreaban la deliciosa y jugosa carne que preparaban con patatas y verduras. Algunos de los que estaban allí se giraron para verme, pero en seguida volvieron a sus ruidosas conversaciones. Suspiré y me senté en la barra.

Conocía a varios de los que estaban en la taberna. En la mesa más grande, se encontraban Gan Ondorf, Sir Bowser, Wario Ware y el autoproclamado rey De Dede; eran cuatro condes de Smash Ville, que se caracterizaban por no tener ningún tipo de educación, exceptuando al conde Ondorf. En otra mesa, más apartada, estaban Samus Zero y Solid Snake, una pareja de cazarrecompensas famosas por no tener piedad y acabar con sus objetivos de forma rápida y eficaz; Samus era bastante simpática cuando la conoces; Snake... bueno, él no tanto.

- ¡Buenas tardes!- una dulce y alegre voz me hizo volver a la realidad.- ¿Quieres tomar algo, querido?

- Peach...- susurré.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? También te agradecería que llamaras a Master.

- ¡Claro!- respondió alegremente.- Ahora se lo digo, espera un momento.

La chica desapareció por una puerta. Sonreí. Peach trabajaba en la taberna como camarera. Era uno de los principales atractivos de la misma. Seguro que un montón de hombres se le habrían declarado de no ser porque su novio, Mario, famoso doctor de la villa, junto con su hermano Luigi y su perro Yoshi siempre estaban presentes para animarla. Miré el reloj. Las nueve menos cuarto, hora de entrada al trabajo de otra de mis amigas. Como si estuviera planeado, la puerta de la taberna se abrió, y entraron mis amigos Link y Zelda. Estaban en una situación parecida a la de Mario y Peach. La chica me saludó con la mano y se metió apresuradamente por la puerta por la que antes salió Peach. Link se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Vuelve a llegar tarde?- pregunté.

- Sip. Siempre se le olvida algo en el último momento- respondió, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Pit y su amigo Train; Pit era el hijo de una duquesa muy hermosa y querida en el pueblo, la duquesa Palutena; Train, según nos dijo Pit, era un chico al que transfirieron a su instituto hace casi un año que, por lo visto, adora jugar con unos extraños muñecos que tienen su propia serie de animación. Pero, hoy, el chico llevaba a dos niños de la mano. Parecían gemelos. Pit se despidió de ellos y ellos se fueron, mientras el hijo de la duquesa se venía a sentar con nosotros.

- ¿Qué hay, enano?- dije.- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

- ¿Te han puesto muchos deberes?- preguntó Link, soltando una risita.- Sigo pensando que eres muy canijo para entrar a la taberna de los mayores.

Link le revolvió el pelo a Pit.

- ¡Cerrad el pico!- nos gritó el pequeño, inflando los mofletes.- ¡Por que seais tres años mayores no significa que os podáis meter conmigo!

Nos reímos. Era divertido tomarle el pelo. Aunque siempre acababa igual: Pit se enfadaba con nosotros y se ponía al lado de...

- ¿Eh?¿Dónde está Marth?- preguntó el chico.

- Es cierto... ¿Cómo es que has venido tú solo?- me preguntó Link.- ¿Habéis discutido?

- No...- murmuré.- La verdad es que-

- ¡Ike, querido, Master dice que paséis a la sala de las cortinas!- exclamó Peach, desde la puerta.

- Vale, gracias- dije, levantándome.- Chicos, venid.

Seguimos a Peach hasta una habitación donde las mesas tenían cortinas para mayor intimidad. Este era otro de los principales atractivos de "Master Hand's". Peach abrió una cortina, dejándonos ver a Master, el dueño de la taberna. Sólo su hermano sabía su verdadero nombre. Al final, acabamos llamándole Master. La verdad, es que el nombre de la taberna le queda que ni pintado. Los hermanos Hand eran famosos por la rapidez con la que preparaban platos y bebidas, y por la calidad de las mismas. Una vez, le vi preparar un bistec. Era como si tuviera seis manos. No hacía ningún movimiento inútil, no dudaba con el cuchillo... tenía unas verdaderas manos maestras. Su hermano, al que llamamos Crazy, tiene serios problemas de inestabilidad mental. Pero de alguna forma consiguieron canalizar eso en la cocina, por lo que está al cargo de los foguetes. A mí sigue sin parecerme una buena idea.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y cerramos la cortina.

- ¿Y bien?¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?- me preguntó Master.- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te agradecería que fueras breve.

- ¿Habéis visto hoy a Marth?

Negaron con la cabeza. Suspiré.

- Creo que ha desaparecido.

Todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿"Crees"?- repitió Master.- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Cuando me desperté, no estaba. Pensaba que se habría ido a dar un paseo o algo, por que es su día libre. Pero no respondía a mis llamadas, no me dejó ninguna nota y no volvió a casa en todo el día.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Link.- Tal vez llegó a casa y volvió a salir.

- Hice el truco de la tiara- respondí.

- Ah...

Peach frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?- preguntó.- Ni siquiera ha pasado un día...

- Es que... tengo un mal presentimiento...- susurré.- Tal vez sí esté exagerando, pero...

Master entrelazó los dedos.

- Ike... Es posible que quisiera tomarse un descanso, ya sabes, "desaparecer" en el otro sentido. Probablemente mañana esté de vuelta, ya conoces a Marth...

- Precisamente porque le conozco- corté.- Él nunca se iría así, sin decir nada. Aunque fuera, dejaría una nota. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó Pit.

- ¿Recordáis lo que os dije sobre esas extrañas preguntas que me hacía de repente?

Todos asintieron.

- Pues anoche, ya en la cama, me preguntó en el mismo tono que qué haría si me dijese que es un asesino...

Mis amigos se quedaron en silencio. Ahora parecían preocupados de verdad. Una pregunta flotaba en el ambiente, pero nadie quería formularla. Al final, fue Link el que lo hizo.

- ¿Y si él... de verdad...?- murmuró.- Tal vez... se esté escondien-

- ¡No!- gritó Pit.- ¡Marth nunca haría algo así!

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Peach.- ¡Marthy es demasiado amable para...!

- ¡Silencio!- rugió Master.- Ike, ¿notaste algún comportamiento extraño en él los últimos días?

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, nada raro. Quiero decir, él iba al trabajo, cuando llegábamos los dos a casa salíamos a dar un paseo, un día cenamos fuera... pero no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de la pregunta de anoche.

- Ya veo...- murmuró Master, llevándose la mano al mentón.

- Voy a volver a casa- dije, levantándome.- Si lo veis o descubrís algo, avisadme.

- Bien.

Salí de la taberna y me apoyé en la pared. Miré hacia el cielo; podía sentir la lluvia empapándome la cara, aunque no era lo único que me mojaba. Saqué el móvil y marqué aquel número que tan bien me sabía. Pero nada, volvió a saltar el contestador. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Dónde estás...?- susurré, más bien sollocé.

- Ike...

Me giré. Zelda estaba frente a mí. Se apoyó en la pared a mi lado mientras abría un paraguas. Intenté secarme las lágrimas, sin éxito.

- Link me lo ha contado- susurró.- Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

- Gracias...

Tras unos instantes de silencio, no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño sollozo, que alarmó a Zelda.

- Ike... no llores...- susurró.- Se me hace muy raro verte así...

- Zelda...- susurré.- ¿Crees que él... me ha deja-

- ¡Claro que no!- casi gritó.- ¡Vamos Ike, debes ser fuerte!¡Sabes que Marth no sería capaz de marcharse sin decirte nada!¡Tienes que encontrarle!

- Pero...

- ¡Nada de peros!- ahora sonrió.- ¡No debes dudar!¡Recupera tu espíritu, Ike! ¿Tú quieres a Marth?

Me incorporé casi de un salto.

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamé.

- ¡Pues entonces ve a por él!¡Seguro que piensa en ti en cada momento!

- ¡Tienes razón!- grité.

Zelda sonrió.

- Ahora, vuelve a casa y espérale. Si mañana no ha vuelto, empezaremos a buscar por toda la ciudad- me dijo.- ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias Zelda. Eres una gran amiga.

- Lo sé~~

Sonreí.

"Es cierto, no estoy solo", pensé. Volví a mirar al cielo. Un relámpago iluminó todo y, unos segundos más tarde, el estallido de un trueno retumbó por toda la ciudad. Apreté los puños.

"Espérame, Marth, voy a encontrarte. Te lo prometo."

* * *

**Vale, xD, este es algo así como un capítulo de "presentación" xD.**

**Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido, espero.**

**Agradezco de corazón los reviews.**

**Ciaossu!**


	3. 2 El niño misterioso

**Iossu! Bueno, como el capi de La Isla de Master Hand va para largo, decidí actualizar aquí xD. Espero que os guste.**

**Agradecimientos a Itsuke-Hyuuga y a Pharae-san por sus reviews xD.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

Tras despedirme de mi amiga y aceptar el paraguas, comencé el camino de vuelta a casa. Volví a meterme por el callejón para atajar, pero esta vez, alguien chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo. En ese momento, vi una especie de recuerdo, que no era mío.

Era una imagen de Marth.

Estaba sufriendo. Tenía la cara hundida entre las rodillas y las manos fuertemente agarradas al pelo.

- ¡Marth!- grité.

La imagen desapareció. Oí un gemido que provenía de algún sitio debajo de mi. En efecto, me había caído encima de un niño, quien se escabulló de su incómoda posición y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía las ropas harapientas, el pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos azules. Parecía realmente asustado. Me levanté; él retrocedió.

- Yo... eh...- murmuré.- Perdón por eso...

El chico se giró rápidamente y echó a correr, de una forma un tanto extraña. Entonces me di cuenta de que su pierna estaba sangrando.

- ¡Eh!- le grité.

El chico soltó un sollozo e intentó correr más rápido, lo cual le costó una caída. Me apresuré en llegar hasta él. Me arrodillé a su lado y fui a mirarle la herida, cuando me apartó la mano y, temblando, se intentó alejar de mí, pero yo le agarré con fuerza por el brazo.

- ¡Tranquilízate!- le dije.- ¡Sólo quiero verte la herida!

El niño estaba llorando. Yo temía que fuera a gritar, asi que me aparté un poco y esperé a que se calmara. Me miraba con los ojos llenos de terror, temblando. Me pregunté si habría sido víctima de abusos. Me senté contra la pared y me llevé la mano a la frente.

- Marth...- susurré.- ¿Qué harías tú en esta situación?

El chico pareció reaccionar, porque se calmó y se acercó a mí. Yo le miré, sorprendido. Él me miraba fijamente. Decidí intentar aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¿Me dejas verte esa herida?- pregunté, con calma.- Sería malo que se infectase.

El niño se miró la pierna, volvió a mirarme y asintió. Sonreí. Era un crío después de todo.

Me incliné y observé de cerca la herida. Seguía sangrando y había zonas que tenían un color que parecía amarillento. No podía distinguirlo bien en la penumbra. Como no tenía ni idea de cuidados médicos, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa. Sacar el móvil. Tras dos pitidos, se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

- ¿Diga?

- Peach, soy Ike.

- ¡Ike!- exclamó al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Has descubierto algo?

- No, pero necesito que vayas a la consulta con Mario. He encontrado a un chiquillo herido y no sé qué hacer. Voy a llevarlo allí, ¿vale?

- ¡¿Un niño herido?¡Dios mío!_¡Cariño!¡Rápido!¡Tenemos que ir a la consulta!_

_- ¿Eh?-_ esa parecía ser la voz de Mario.

- Peach, voy a colgar.

- Bien, hasta ahora- dijo ella.

_Click._

Guardé el teléfono y me giré hacia el niño, quien seguía mirándose la herida. Al ver que le observaba, me miró.

- Voy a llevarte a un sitio donde te van a curar la herida, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño negó con la cabeza. Parecía asustado. Suspiré.

- No va a pasar nada- le dije. Señalé la herida.- Te dejará de doler.

El chico pareció entenderme y asintió con la cabeza. Con poco esfuerzo, lo levanté del suelo y lo llevé a caballito, camino a la consulta del Dr. Mario.

Cuando llegamos, Peach nos abrió la puerta y, apresuradamente, nos guió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Mario, con los útiles de medicina preparados. Notaba un leve temblor en el cuerpo del niño. Siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor, dejé al chico en la camilla. Mario empezó a examinar la herida. Primero, detuvo la hemorragia y después procedió a limpiar y desinfectar la herida con algodón y un líquido transparente. Vi como el chiquillo se estaba poniendo nervioso, probablemente por el dolor. Empezó a respirar muy rápido, y parecía que iba a llorar pero, para mi sorpresa, Peach consiguió tranquilizarlo. La desinfección terminó sin problemas. Mario me sacó de la sala para hablar.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- me preguntó.

- Se chocó conmigo en el callejón de la tienda de antigüedades.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No, no ha hablado en todo el rato- murmuré.- Gritó, lloró e hizo gestos, pero no habló.

- Ya veo...

Suspiré.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- En principio está bien físicamente. Pero parece bastante inestable psicológicamente. Es posible que sufriera algún abuso o...

- ¡Mario!¡Ike!- nos gritó Peach desde la sala.

Entramos corriendo. Ella nos sonrió. Luego se giró hacia el niño.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo?- le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ...R-Roy...- susurró el chico.

Mario y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. El doctor se acercó al niño.

- Así que eres Roy... ¿verdad?

El chico asintió.

- ¿Tienes familia?¿Casa?

Roy negó con la cabeza. Cada vez parecía más nervioso.

- ¿De dónde eres?- siguió preguntando el doctor, mientras anotaba cosas en una libreta.

Ante esa pregunta, el chico empezó a temblar visiblemente. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se abrazó a si mismo. Después, empezó a sollozar y acabó llorando. Peach intentó consolarle mientras dirigía una mirada acusadora a Mario, quien, al igual que yo, no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Jo, Mario, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tantas preguntas al chico de repente?

- Pero...

- ¡Nada de peros!- exclamó- ¡Fuera, los dos!

El doctor y yo nos fuimos al salón. Me sentía un poco deprimido. Entonces, recordé algo. Me giré hacia Mario.

- ¿Te ha dicho Peach lo de Marth?- pregunté.

- Sí, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- respondió él.

Suspiré.

- A decir verdad... lo he visto.

- ¿Qué?

- Al chocarme con ese chico, me vino una imagen a la cabeza- dije, lentamente.- Era Marth... parecía estar sufriendo... como si estuviera en un mar de desesperación.

- Eso es muy extraño...

- Parecía muy real...- añadí.- ¿Crees que fue una coincidencia?

Mario se llevó la mano al mentón.

- No lo sé, nunca había oído hablar de algo así...- susurró.- ¿Tal vez, si le preguntas...?

De pronto, recordé otra cosa.

- ¡Ahora que lo dices!- exclamé.- Cuando dije el nombre de Marth, el niño pareció reaccionar. Estaba llorando y, de repente, se calmó y me dejó acercarme.

- Es posible que...

No le di tiempo a terminar. Ese crío podría saber algo sobre Marth. Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia la habitación de consulta. Abrí la puerta de golpe y corrí hasta ponerme al lado del niño. Roy me miraba muerto de miedo.

- ¡Ike!¡¿Qué _demonios_ haces?- me gritó Peach.

"_Demonios"_. Para que Peach dijese _"demonios"_ tenía que estar muy molesta. Pero en aquel momento nada me importaba más que la más mínima pista que pudiera tener sobre Marth. Agarré al niño por los hombros.

- ¡¿Sabes algo de Marth?- casi grité.

- ¡Ike, ¿qué...?- empezó Peach.

El niño me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Peach intentó apartarme, pero yo continué agarrando a Roy.

- ¡¿Conoces a un chico que se llama Marth?- repetí.

- ¡Basta ya!- gritó la chica.- ¡Le vas a asustar!

Whoa... estaba realmente enfadada. Pero en ese momento no me importaba. Después de unos segundos, el chico habló.

- M-Marth...- susurró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Marth...

Peach y yo lo miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. Mario entró por la puerta. Ese chico sabía algo. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo pero, de pronto, se puso muy nervioso, empezó a llorar y colapsó.

Los siguientes minutos fueron probablemente los más estresantes de la noche. Mario prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la camilla, Peach empezó a chillar... hasta que el doctor consiguió que el chico se recuperara. Le dejamos dormir, para mi desgracia. Tras una bronca por parte de Peach, me despedí de ellos y salí a la calle, camino a casa.

Habían quedado en ir al día siguiente a nuestro hogar para ver si el chico recordaba algo al ver la foto de Marth.

Cuando llegué a casa, la tiara seguía sobre la mesa. Cansado de todo, cerré la puerta con llave y subí a nuestra habitación. Intenté dormir, pero no pude, así que pasé la mitad de la noche recorriendo todos los rincones de nuestra cama, que ahora parecía mucho más grande. Y solitaria, muy solitaria...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal va? Os gusta? Os disgusta?**

**Sin reviews no podré saberlo xDD**

**Ciaossu!**


	4. 3 ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Bueno, actualicemos! =D**

**Gracias mil a Zeldi-chan e Itsuke Hyuuga por sus reviews x3!**

**

* * *

**

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré en una habitación que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Una sala muy amplia, iluminada por una gran lámpara de araña que colgaba del alto techo. Tenía grandes ventanas, a través de las cuales se veía que era de noche. Pero había algo extraño: la luna era roja. Por alguna razón, sentía pavor y no era capaz de moverme.

De pronto, la gran puerta que permitía la salida de aquel lugar, se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos azules que parecía horrorizado... Marth.

Intenté hablarle, gritarle que estaba allí. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas levantarme y correr a abrazarle, preguntándole "por qué te fuiste", mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello y aspiraba aquel perfume suyo que tan loco me volvía.

Pero mis piernas no respondían. Lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo me miraba; sus ojos mostraban algo entre miedo y lástima. Llevaba una espada consigo, ensangrentada.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro. Escuché choques de metal y gritos de Marth y de otra persona, cuya voz también me resultaba familiar. Cada vez me desesperaba más.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Marth se inclinó sobre mí. Detrás de él, vi a un niño pelirrojo desangrándose que, para mi asombro, identifiqué con Roy. Marth le había asesinado. Pero yo no estaba enfadado con él. Me ayudó a levantarme, y me di cuenta de que él era mucho más alto que yo.

De pronto, la sala en la que nos encontrábamos empezó a cambiar. Las ventanas se hicieron mucho más grandes, aparecieron tres lámparas más, una especie de trono de oro que me resultaba especialmente familiar...

Entonces, Marth dejó caer la espada mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la nueva sala y, sin previo aviso, gritó, cayó al suelo y hundió la cara entre las rodillas, las manos agarradas al pelo. Yo salí corriendo, dejándolo allí...

- ¡MARTH!- grité.

_Ouch._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Me había debido caer de la cama. Suspiré.

- Un sueño...

Sí, había sido un sueño. Pero un sueño _jodidamente_ real. Me incorporé y me llevé la mano a la frente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Miré el reloj; eran las 6:30. Con otro suspiro, me levanté y salí de la habitación, hacia el baño, a empaparme la cara con agua fría. Después, bajé al salón; la tiara seguía sobre la mesa. Miré por la ventana; el cielo seguía nublado. Me dirigí a la cocina, me hice el desayuno y puse las noticias. Pero no prestaba atención a la televisión. Aquel sueño se repetía en mi cabeza.

Tras tres horas de no hacer nada, sonó el timbre. Me levanté de un salto y abrí la puerta. Eran Link, Zelda y Pit.

- Buenos días- me saludó la chica.

- Buenos días...- murmuré, un poco desilusionado.

- ¡Tío, qué cara de zombi tienes!- exclamó Link.- ¿Has dormido algo?

- Sí, un poco- respondí.

Les dejé pasar y nos sentamos en el salón. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Zelda habló.

- Peach nos contó lo de ese chico- dijo.- Queríamos estar aquí cuando llegue, ¿te parece bien?

- S-sí... muchísimas gracias- respondí, sorprendido. Habían venido tan pronto para esto... a pesar de que Zelda termina muy tarde el trabajo, de que Link se queda con ella, con lo cual también se acuesta muy tarde, y de que Pit tenía clase hoy.

Link me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- No tienes que agradecérnoslo. Para eso están los amigos.

- ¡Eso, eso!- exclamó Pit.

- Gracias, chicos...

Estuvimos hablando durante bastante tiempo de nuestros días de instituto, cuando Link, Zelda, Marth y yo íbamos a la misma clase.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Marth.

Cuando tenía doce años, mi padre consiguió trabajo en la casa de una familia de nobles. Allí vivían un importantísimo duque, su mujer y sus dos hijos. Un día, la hija apareció muerta con una herida de cuchillo en el pecho. Me acusaron de haberlo hecho, ya que me había convertido en un amigo cercano de ella y su hermano, quien tras tratar de defender mi inocencia, acusó a mi padre proclamándolo como autor del crimen. Desde entonces, odio a la nobleza.

Tras la muerte de mi padre, tuve que deshacerme de mi apellido. Me enviaron a un colegio de delincuentes, donde si no sabías pelear, estabas perdido. Acabé convirtiéndome en un matón. Robaba para comer, buscaba árboles en los que dormir (pues me habían echado del palacio), amenazaba a los débiles... hasta que me "gradué". Asistí a un centro de secundaria, pero me expulsaron a los dos meses por pegar a un profesor que me había insultado. Estuve en otros dos institutos, de los que fui expulsado y, finalmente, llegué a la academia a la que asistían los que después serían mis amigos. El primer día de clase, conocí a Link, quien me presentó a Zelda y me contó cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. Por la tarde, fuimos a unos recreativos. Fue entonces cuando le conocí.

Link me presentó a Marth, un amigo suyo, que aquel día había faltado a clase. Su cabello azulado me recordó a aquellos nobles que tanto odiaba, por lo que acabé peleándome con él. Fue ahí cuando sufrí la derrota más humillante de mi vida. Pero no me rendí y continué retándole. Sin darnos cuenta, cada vez nos hacíamos más cercanos; su carácter, un poco frío, empezó a cambiar; yo dejé de pelearme con él; empezamos a quedar... y acabamos juntos. Sentía como si él me comprendiera de verdad, como si compartiera mi dolor. Y ahora sé que le necesito para seguir adelante.

Tras conversar durante más o menos una hora, volvió a sonar el timbre. Me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta, seguido de mis amigos. Abrí.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó Peach, quien llevaba de la mano a Roy. Cualquier rastro de enfado en su cara se había desvanecido.

- Hola, Peach, Roy- saludé, nervioso.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Zelda, agachándose ante el niño.- ¡Así que tú eres Roy!

- S-sí...- tartamudeó el chiquillo.

- Yo soy Zelda, y ellos son Link y Pit. Encantada de conocerte.

- Hola- saludó Link.

- ¡Buenas!- exclamó Pit.

El niño se escondió detrás de Peach. Yo miré a la camarera con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Podemos empezar ya?- pregunté, ansioso.

Peach suspiró.

- Sí, pero Mario me dijo que si Roy se pone nervioso, paremos.

- Está bien.

Entramos a casa. Lo primero que hice fue llevarlos al salón. Allí le enseñé varias fotos de Marth al niño. Parecía como si le reconociera, pero lo único que hacía era repetir su nombre. Ya me iba a dar por vencido cuando, de pronto, algo captó la atención de Roy.

La tiara.

El crío se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. La miraba como hipnotizado. El resto nos levantamos y nos pusimos alrededor de él. Roy seguía mirando el objeto con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo cogió. Me agaché a su lado.

- ¿Sabes qué es, Roy?- le pregunté.

El chico asintió.

- Marth- dijo.

Miré a los demás, que parecían tan sorprendidos como yo. Marth nunca sacó la tiara de casa... ¿cómo es posible que este chiquillo la hubiera visto antes?

Intenté calmarme.

- Roy, ¿has venido alguna vez a esta casa?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces, dónde viste esta tiara antes?

El chico pareció pensar la respuesta. Luego me miró.

- Se la dio la señora muerta- dijo.

Abrí mucho los ojos. "¡¿Qué demonios?"

- ¿Qué has dicho, querido?- preguntó Peach, quien parecía horrorizada, por su tono de voz.

- Se la dio la señora muerta- repitió el chico.

- ¿La señora muerta...?- susurró Pit.- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

- ¡Chaval, no estamos para bromas de mal gusto!- exclamó Link, quien parecía enfadado.

Roy se asustó, dejó la tiara sobre la mesa y se escondió detrás de Peach. Zelda se llevó a Link a la cocina, echándole la bronca. Suspiré y me acerqué al chico.

- ¿Y dónde está esa señora?- pregunté.

Roy miró al suelo. El flequillo le tapaba la cara.

- _Rojo, naranja, duele, amarillo, abrasa, se mueve..._- empezó a susurrar el chico, de forma sombría.- _Piel desgarrada, duele, negro, grita, llora, hombre, máscara,_- cada vez hablaba más alto- _ira, sangre, duele, corre, cae, huye, muere..._

De pronto, se agarró la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas. Me asusté. Aquel cambio brusco me recordó a los que sufría Marth antes de hacerme aquellas preguntas. Todos nos arremolinamos alrededor de él, incluídos Link y Zelda, que habían debido oír al chico desde la cocina.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Roy.

- ¡H-hey!- exclamé, agarrándolo por los hombros.

_- ¿Amarías a alguien a quien han robado su esencia?_- susurró.

Me congelé. Aquello era...

_- ¿Me odiarías si te dijera que soy un traidor?¿Te alejarías de mí si supieras que estoy muerto?¿Confiarías en mí aunque fuera un mentiroso?¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un asesino?_

_

* * *

_

***CHANCHAAAAN* *música de suspense...* xD**

**¿Soy un poco capullita por dejarlo ahí?¿O no?**

**Solicito reviews para saberlo! =D**

**Ciaossu!**


	5. 4 El médium y el hombre enmascarado

**Iossu! Aquí os dejo el 4º capi xD. Muchas gracias a Sam, a Zeldi-chan y a Isuam por sus reviews! x3**

**Bien, Sam, esta vez no me pillarás! Huiré antes de que termines! BAHAHAHAHA**

***cof, cof... Disfrutad!**

**

* * *

**

Me quedé boquiabierto. El chico acababa de repetir las palabras de Marth. Aquellas cinco preguntas que tanto me habían asustado. Cada vez estaba más confundido. Me encontraba en una especie de trance, hasta que noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Link.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

Yo miré a Roy. Seguía sollozando, ahora entre los brazos de Peach. Mis amigos me miraban con cara de preocupación. Sonreí. Sus caras cambiaron a preocupación y asombro. Y yo sabía por qué.

- Ike...- susurró Zelda.

- ¿Estás... llorando?- Pit parecía muy asombrado.

Link sólo apretó más la mano.

Sí, en efecto, estaba llorando. Yo, el que había sido un matón durante varios años, el tipo duro, había llorado dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuánto puede el amor llegar a cambiar a una persona?

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntarme Link.

Asentí.

- Sólo soy débil, nada más- susurré.

- Ike... lo siento- susurró Peach, levantándose.- Voy a llevarme a Roy a casa. Mario y yo hemos decidido que se quedará con nosotros.

- ¿En serio?- exclamó Zelda.- ¡Eso es estupendo!¡Felicidades!

- Gracias- respondió Peach.

Roy seguía cabizbajo. La camarera se despidió de nosotros y se fue, con el niño.

Me restregué los ojos, pero sólo sirvió para que salieran más lágrimas. Aquello había sido demasiado para mí. Mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Además, me había dado cuenta de algo.

_Estaba__ solo._

Sí, sin Marth a mi lado, daba igual que estuviera rodeado de gente. No había nadie que me comprendiera de verdad. Por eso, a pesar de estar con mis amigos, a los que apreciaba con toda mi alma, me sentía como si me hubieran abandonado en mitad de un desierto. Solo, débil y con la locura llamando a mi puerta. Me levanté.

- ¿Ike, estás bien?- preguntó Zelda.- No te preocupes, nos quedaremos y pensa-

- No- susurré.- Por favor, dejadme solo.

- ¡Pero...!- intentó protestar Pit.

- ¡Dejadme solo!- repetí, gritando.- Por favor... sólo dejadme. Necesito pensar...

Me llevé la mano a la frente y me tiré en el sofá.

- ¡Ike...!- exclamó Pit.

- Déjalo, Pit- murmuró Zelda, llevándose con ella al chico.

Link se quedó donde estaba.

- ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?- preguntó.

- Link... en serio, no puedo más- sollocé.- Sólo ha pasado un día y mira cómo estoy. Si no soy capaz de encontrarle, voy a acabar suicidándome...

- ¡Zelda, lleva a Pit a clase!- gritó de repente Link.- ¡Yo me voy a quedar con él!

_- ¡Vale!_- respondió la chica.

La puerta principal se cerró. Yo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a mi amigo.

- ¿Por qué-

- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte solo en ese estado?- me preguntó.- Necesitas hablar, pero, sobretodo, necesitas desahogarte.

- Yo...- mi visión empezaba a hacerse borrosa.- No quiero llorar... porque eso sería como dar a Marth por perdido. Pero duele, duele mucho.

Link se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Soy consciente de que no puedo comprenderte del todo, porque yo nunca he pasado algo así, pero...- dijo.- Debes resistir y seguir adelante, por Marth y por ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres muy fuerte.

Solté una risita desesperada.

- Yo no soy fuerte... soy un inútil, dependiente y débil. Siempre me agarro a algo para vivir; primero fue mi padre, después el odio y la rabia y, por último, Marth. Y he perdido a los tres.

- No digas tonterías, Ike. Todos buscamos algo por lo que vivir. No eres un inútil, pues has hecho a Marth más feliz de lo que jamás le había visto. Has cambiado su frío carácter por una gran sonrisa. Si fueras débil, ya habrías hecho alguna locura. Y no eres dependiente, simplemente lo amas demasiado como para aguantar que haya desaparecido así.

Sonreí un poco.

- Gracias, Link- susurré.

- De nada, para eso estamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Link decidió hablar.

- Ese chico...- susurró.- Seguro que sabe algo, pero parece muy traumatizado...

- Tal vez otro día nos pueda decir algo más...

_- El crío no te dirá nada más._

Automáticamente, dimos un brinco y nos giramos hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta. Me levanté de un salto.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?- grité.

_- Vamos, vamos, no te pongas nervioso._

Un hombre entró por la ventana. Llevaba una capa y una máscara de metal cubriéndole la cara, dejando ver únicamente dos ojos color ámbar. Llevaba unas botas altas que parecían de caballero... tenía toda la pinta de ser un noble. Apreté los puños.

- ¡¿Quién eres?

- Bueno, chico, eso no te interesa- respondió el hombre.- Al menos, no es tu prioridad, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Qué quiere decir...?- pregunté.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para colarte en casa de alguien y hacerte el interesante?- gritó Link.

- Vaya, vaya, qué ruidoso- comentó el hombre.- Pues, siguiendo con la conversación de antes, digamos que sé dónde está.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho, que sé dónde se encuentra ese chico, Marth- repitió.

Link y yo nos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos. Intenté calmarme.

- Escuche, si esto es una broma de mal gusto, lo va a pagar caro- dije, lo más tranquilo que pude.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- me preguntó. Parecía sorprendido, por su tono de voz.

- Porque no sé nada de él desde hace dos días, porque no tengo ni idea de quién es usted y porque acaba de entrar por la ventana- dije, seriamente.

- ¿Te parecen suficientes razones?- le preguntó Link, quien parecía negarse a tratarle de usted.

El hombre se rió.

- Bien, pues si no te importa la vida de ese chico, parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

El enmascarado se giró para marcharse. Suspiré.

- Espere- pedí.- ¿De verdad sabe dónde se encuentra Marth?

Se giró de inmediato.

- Por supuesto. Yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Si te interesa, ven conmigo. Te llevaré con alguien que sabe más que yo de este tema.

Me quedé en silencio. No era muy de fiar, pero era lo único que tenía aparte de un pobre chiquillo traumatizado. Di unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de él.

- Ike... ¿en serio vas a confiar en él...?

Suspiré.

- Ahora mismo es lo único que tengo- respondí.

- Buena elección, chico. Bien, vamos allá.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. De pronto, el hombre me envolvió con su capa y sentí como si todo diera vueltas. Estaba mareándome cada vez más. Entonces, de repente, todo se detuvo. El enmascarado se apartó de mí y yo caí al suelo, aturdido.

- Es normal que estés mareado, las primeras veces da mucha impresión.

- ¿Qué...?- conseguí decir.

- Se te pasará en unos instantes.

Poco a poco, todo volvía a la normalidad. El suelo dejaba de moverse y la sensación de mareo me abandonaba. Entonces, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en casa. Estaba en una amplia habitación en penumbra. Frente a mi, había una mesa con cartas esparcidas por encima. Podía ver la silueta de una persona al otro lado.

Me levanté, tambaleándome, y me quedé allí parado, sin saber qué hacer. Unos ojos azules-blanquecinos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero pronto desaparecieron.

_- Ike Greil. Diecinueve años. Hijo de Greil, mercenario retirado, ejecutado por el asesinato de la hija de los nobles a los cuales había jurado servir. Expulsado de varios institutos y graduado en la Academia Smash. Actualmente, estás buscando a la persona que más te importa, que ha desaparecido._

Me quedé boquiabierto.

- ¿Q-quién...?¿C-cómo...?

Aquella persona se levantó y se acercó a mí, permitiéndome verle. Era un hombre que tenía el cabello largo, cogido en varias trenzas colocadas a pares a ambos lados en su cabeza, de una forma un tanto extraña, como si fueran orejas de perro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Mi nombre es Lucario, y puedo leer la mente y hablar con aquellos que han dejado este mundo- dijo.- Ahora mismo, sé dónde se encuentra tu ser querido, pero... necesitarás mi ayuda para llegar hasta él.

Muchos podrían haberse sorprendido por el hecho de decir ser un médium; otros quizá incluso podrían haberle gritado que no les tomaran el pelo... pero a mí se me vino otra cosa a la cabeza.

- ¿E-eso...- susurré con un hilo de voz.- ¿Eso significa que Marth... está _muerto_...?

* * *

**Vale, bien, como dije en otro de mis fics, sacar una conclusión apresurada nunca lleva a nada bueno! así que NO ME MATÉIS, DE ACUERDO?**

**Por si acaso, huiré de Sam BAHAHAHA**

**El próximo capi es el "pilar" de la historia, espero que os guste.**

**En fin... ¿Reviews?¿Cartas de amenaza?¿Chocolate?**

**Ciaossu!**


	6. 5 La Caja del Alma

**Bueno, este es el capi de la ¿decepción?¿Interés? Ya me diréis. En este capitulo se explican varias cosas.**

**

* * *

**

-_ ¿Eso significa... que Marth está muerto...?_

El médium sonrió.

- Eso depende de lo que entiendas por morir- respondió.

Apreté los puños.

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunté, con furia.

- ¿Quién sabe...?- suspiró el médium.- Ni siquiera sé si se puede considerar que esté en nuestro mismo mundo...

Le agarré por el cuello de su túnica.

- ¡No juegues conmigo!- grité.- ¡¿Sabes dónde está o no?

- Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate...- murmuró Lucario.- Creo que sé dónde está. Y espero equivocarme.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?- pregunté.- Es más, ¿de qué conoces a Marth?

- Tuviste un sueño, ¿verdad?- cortó. Yo asentí.- ¿Qué viste en él?

Traté de recordar.

- Pues... estaba en una gran sala y de pronto entró Marth. Yo no podía moverme. De repente, no sé si cerraría los ojos o se apagaría la luz, pero dejé de ver. Sólo escuchaba. Cuando abrí los ojos, Marth estaba a mi lado, y Roy... estaba... ¿muerto...?

- ¡¿Roy?- exclamó Lucario.

Me sorprendí por su reacción. Decidí explicarle.

- Ayer por la noche me encontré a Roy en un callejón. Es un niño pelirrojo, pequeño, pálido y un poco escuálido. Estaba herido- dije.- Cuando choqué con él, me vino a la cabeza una imagen de Marth, sufriendo, exactamente la misma del sueño. Y parece que le conoce...

Oí un extraño gruñido que provenía del enmascarado. Lucario suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Ese chico...- empezó Lucario, pero se detuvo. Me miró.- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la Caja del Alma?

Negué con la cabeza, algo confuso. ¿A qué demonios venía eso?

- Se dice que es un recipiente legendario, místico, capaz de mantener a una persona en su interior.

- ¿Qué me estás contando?- pregunté, fastidiado.- ¿Es que he venido aquí para que me hables de objetos místicos?¿Que va a ser lo próximo?¿Un hada montada en un caballo con alas?

El médium suspiró. Yo cada vez me ponía más impaciente.

- Escúchame...- me pidió.- Luego juzga.

Fruncí el ceño.

- La Caja del Alma existe- dijo, de repente.- Sé dónde está ahora mismo.

- ¡Oh!- exclamé exageradamente.- ¡Qué bien, vayamos a por ella y vendámosla!¡Nos haremos millonarios!- nunca había sido tan sarcástico.- En serio, ¿estás jugando conmigo?

- Ese objeto es algo que nadie querría tener cerca.

Me quedé callado.

- ¿En serio?¿Por qué?- pregunté, con apatía.

- Porque encierra a la persona en lo más profundo de su alma, y poco a poco la va devorando.

Le miré, sorprendido. El médium se volvió a sentar en su mesa.

- No es una caja corriente. De hecho, podría decir que tiene vida propia- dijo.- Como si necesitara alimentarse de almas humanas para sobrevivir.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- pregunté.

- Déjame terminar- murmuró.- Busca almas humanas, sí, pero prefiere aquellas llenas de remordimientos, de tristeza, de agonía; da prioridad a aquellas en las que están ocultos grandes secretos. Probablemente porque así es más difícil traer de vuelta a la persona, y puede devorar su alma hasta el final.

- ¿Traerla... de vuelta?

- Sí... incluso para aquellos que han sido atrapados hay esperanza- dijo.- Pero es una prueba muy difícil.

Tragué saliva.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes que atravesar el alma de la persona para llegar hasta ella. Por eso, también la llaman la Caja de los Secretos.

Me negué a seguir escuchando más.

- ¡¿Y esto qué demonios tiene que ver con Marth?- grité.- ¡¿O es que acaso insinúas que está en ese "objeto místico"?¡No me fastidies!

El enmascarado se adelantó.

- Aquellos que son "elegidos" por la caja, tienen ciertos "síntomas"- dijo.- A veces, pierden el control sobre sí mismos, o cambian por completo su actitud, como si fueran otras personas, y cuando vuelven a la normalidad, no recuerdan nada. También, cuando su subconsciente tiene el control de su mente, por ejemplo, cuando duermen, ella los llama e, involuntariamente, se levantan e intentan llegar a ella.

- ¿Sonámbulos?- pregunté.- ¿Cambian por completo... como si fueran otra persona...?

- ¿Te suena de algo?- me preguntó.

Asentí. Recordé los repentinos cambios de actitud de Marth, su tono de voz al hacerme esas preguntas. También recordé una mañana en la que me dijo que se había despertado en el suelo del salón... ¿Era coincidencia? Sacudí la cabeza.

- No... no puedo creer algo tan loco- susurré.- No en este momento.

Lucario entrelazó los dedos.

- Roy fue el anterior "elegido" de la caja- dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamé, con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡¿Qué dices?

- Creo que ella consiguió devorarle el alma a ese crío, o al menos, gran parte- dijo.- Lo sé porque leí su alma, y no tiene más recuerdos que el de Marth.

- ¿Qué...?

- Aquel sueño que tuviste... la imagen que viste... no era un recuerdo tuyo. Era de Roy.

- Esto está dejando de tener sentido...- murmuré.- Para empezar, nunca lo tuvo.

El médium se levantó.

- ¿Sabes?- murmuró.- Ese chico, Marth... es muy fuerte. Pudo pasar a través del alma de Roy e, incluso, liberarlo. Le ayudó a pesar de haber visto su oscuro pasado. De la misma forma, ese chiquillo pelirrojo también atravesó el alma de Marth para salir. Probablemente sea por eso por lo que sabe tantas cosas sobre Marth; cosas que tal vez ni tú sepas.

Me vinieron a la cabeza varios recuerdos de la mañana.

"_Se la dio la señora muerta"._

También cuando perdió el control sobre sí mismo y empezó a susurrar con voz sombría.

Me llevé las manos a la frente.

- Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- gemí.- No puedo simplemente creer algo tan loco... no cuando Marth ha desaparecido. Además, eso significaría que él me ha ocultado muchas cosas; se supone que no tenemos secretos entre nosotros...

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos- Lucario miró hacia el enmascarado por unos instantes, para después volverse hacia mí de nuevo.- De hecho, tú tampoco le has dicho nada sobre tu pasado, ¿no es cierto? Únicamente se lo contaste a ese amigo tuyo, Link Hyrule.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¿C-cómo...?- exclamé.- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Con esto te he demostrado mi poder?- me preguntó.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Él me puso la mano en el hombro.

- Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto- me dijo.- Es tu decisión creerme o no, pero... mientras hablamos, el alma de tu persona más querida está siendo devorada.

- Pero...- ya no estaba seguro de nada.- ¿Por qué me ayudáis? No me conocéis de nada.

Lucario se apartó y se sentó en la mesa.

- Es mi trabajo- dijo simplemente.- Esta noche, a las diez, iremos al Templo de Smash Ville. Allí, en una sala oculta, a la que sólo unos cuantos saben entrar, está la Caja del Alma. Ven si quieres rescatar a tu novio.

Iba a replicar, pero de pronto, empecé a sentirme mareado y me caí hacia atrás.

_- ¡Ah!¡Ike!_

Esa voz me sonaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente y, en efecto, vi a Link, que me miraba con cara de susto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...?- pregunté, confuso.

- El tío ese te envolvió con la capa y desapareció. Entonces tú te caíste al suelo. Llevas inconsciente casi una hora.

Me sorprendí. "¿Ha sido un sueño...?"

Sentí un agudo pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza.

- ¡Ugh!- exclamé, llevándome la mano a la frente.

- ¡Ike!- gritó Link, poniéndose a mi lado.- ¡¿Estás bien?

Notaba una extraña sensación en mi cabeza.

"_No ha sido un sueño"._

¿Lucario?

"_No ha sido un sueño",_ repitió. _" Sólo trajimos tu mente aquí, tu cuerpo se quedó en casa"._

¿Entonces...?

"_Esta noche, a las diez, en el Templo. Te esperamos"._

_

* * *

_

**Bien, podéis preguntarme si me he vuelto loca y tal, pero en fin. xD**

**En el próximo capítulo empieza el drama angustioso.**

**Ciaossu! y Reviews!**


	7. 6 El Templo

**Casi se me olvida actualizar (los miércoles estoy SUPER liada). En fin, gracias a Sam, Zeldi y Isuam por sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Eran las seis de la tarde y le había contado todo a Link. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Mi amigo llevaba dos horas diciéndome que estaba claro que me estaban tomando el pelo pero, cuando realmente has vivido algo así, como que te lleven la mente a un sitio distinto que tu cuerpo o que oigas voces en tu cabeza, empiezas a plantearte que sea verdad.

Al final acabamos los dos sentados en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo mirando al suelo. Después de un rato, levanté la cabeza.

- Voy a ir- dije, seriamente.

Link me miró con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- casi gritó.- ¡¿Pero no ves que esa historia es imposible?

- Iré- dije.- Y si es una especie de broma de mal gusto, no respondo de mis acciones.

Link se quedó en silencio.

- Si eso es lo que quieres...- murmuró.

- Sí- respondí.- Cualquier pista que pueda tener sobre Marth ahora mismo es mi máxima prioridad.

- Entonces, voy contigo- me dijo.

Me giré hacia él, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Iré contigo- repitió.- Y si resulta ser una mentira, te ayudaré a darles una paliza.

Sonreí.

- No sé si puede venir alguien más aparte de mí...- murmuré.

- Entonces me esconderé.

- Él es médium- dije, divertido.- Tal vez incluso nos esté escuchando ahora.

Automáticamente, los dos miramos a nuestro alrededor. Como esperábamos, no vimos nada.

- ¡Iré de todas formas!- exclamó Link.- A las diez en el templo, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

- Bien, pues hasta entonces- me dijo, mientras se levantaba.

- ¿En serio vas a ir?- pregunté.

- ¡Claro que sí!¡Marth es uno de mis mejores amigos!- exclamó.- Y seguro que Zelda acaba viniendo también.

- Gracias, de verdad.

Link sonrió.

- Sé que digo mucho esto, pero... ¡para eso estamos!

Tras eso, abrió la puerta principal y se fue. Yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Debía prepararme para lo que fuera que me esperara esa noche.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño desván. Allí, tras una tabla de madera, oculta en la pared, tenía una de mis cosas más preciadas: la herencia de mi padre.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, cada nueva generación de mi familia hereda a Ragnell, una gran espada dorada que es el símbolo de los Greil. Me la dio mi abuelo, quien vino desde mi ciudad natal sólo para dármela. Mi padre la había dejado allí antes de venir a trabajar a Smash Ville. Cuando la noticia de su muerte llegó allí, mi abuelo se puso en marcha. Tardó casi un año en llegar, ya que se empeñó en venir a caballo, y mi ciudad está muy lejos. La verdad, fue gracias a él que asistiera a la Academia Smash. Como había residencia escolar, no tuve que alquilar un piso, ni vivir en un árbol. Le debo mucho.

Cogí la espada y la envolví en una cortina vieja, hasta que encontré su funda. Luego, bajé al salón. Como era invierno, ya estaba empezando a anochecer, por lo que decidí que me pondría en marcha en quince minutos. El templo estaba en una montaña que había a las afueras del pueblo. El acceso a él era fácil, sólo se tardaba una hora en subir. Pero si quería llevar a Ragnell, no podía ir por la entrada principal, así que tendría que atravesar el bosque de la montaña, en vez de coger el camino fácil. Calculaba tardar unas tres horas, así que mejor era salir cuanto antes.

Cuando terminé de prepararme, salí y cerré la puerta con llave. Entonces, revisé que tuviera todo: Ragnell, en su funda, colgada del hombro; una linterna; un bocadillo y agua, por si acaso me entraba el hambre en la montaña; y mi cinta atada a la frente, porque si no, no vería nada con el flequillo tapándome los ojos. Me giré y comencé a andar.

Evité las calles principales y me metí por varios callejones, hasta que llegué al principio del camino al Templo. Unas escaleras de piedra bien cuidadas subían atravesando el bosque. Vi a algunas personas bajando por ellas, así que me apresuré a entrar al bosque. Allí, con cuidado de no perder de vista las escaleras, empecé a subir por la pendiente. Sabía que más adelante iba a tener que escalar durante unos metros.

Mientras andaba, empecé a pensar. ¿Por qué a las diez? El templo cerraba la entrada al público a las ocho y media.

- En fin...- murmuré.- Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Seguí caminando más o menos durante unas dos horas. Me detuve a comer un poco, para coger fuerzas, y volví a caminar. Estaba cansado, pero no quise parar más tiempo. Marth me esperaba, ¿cierto?. No podía sentarme a echar una siesta.

Al poco tiempo, llegué al pequeño acantilado. Hacía un rato que llevaba la linterna encendida, pues había anochecido. Pero la luna estaba llena y, al llegar al acantilado, alumbraba lo suficiente como para poder ver, así que apagué el aparato y lo guardé. Vi las escaleras a lo lejos, hacia mi izquierda. Era tan tentador ir hacia allí... pero no podía.

Sacudí la cabeza y me agarré a un saliente. Fui buscando sitios en los que poner manos y pies. La cosa iba bastante bien: no era un acantilado muy empinado y había muchos salientes.

Cuando había pasado la mitad, y me agarré a un saliente, éste se desprendió del acantilado y casi me caigo, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Tras un suspiro y con el susto aún en el cuerpo, busqué otro saliente y seguí subiendo, con mucho más cuidado.

Cuando llegué a la cima del precipicio, miré que no hubiera nadie cerca y me fui a esconder tras un árbol. Miré el reloj; eran las diez menos dos minutos. Me temblaban las piernas. Decidí ir acercándome a la entrada de Templo, con cuidado por si había alguien. Al ver la entrada desierta, me dispuse a ir, pero alguien me cogió del brazo.

Instintivamente, me giré a la vez que levantaba el puño, pero mi golpe fue detenido con facilidad. Entonces me di cuenta de que era aquel enmascarado. Suspiré.

- Me has dado un buen susto- murmuré, molesto.

- Ya, lo he visto- repuso él, empezando a caminar hacia el patio de atrás del templo.- Sígueme.

- La entrada es por ahí- avisé, señalando la puerta principal.

- Pero nosotros no venimos de turismo, ¿verdad?- dijo él.

Suspiré y lo seguí. Cruzamos el patio trasero del templo y encontramos a Lucario. Era igual que cuando mi mente fue llevada hasta él, pero estaba vestido con una toga.

Estaba agachado frente a un jardín zen, con las manos juntas; debía estar rezando. Pero era muy extraño: sus trenzas parecían estar flotando, vibrando en el aire. Nos acercamos y él abrió los ojos.

- Es aquí- dijo.- Vamos, Ike.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué?¿Dónde?- pregunté.

Lucario se puso de pie y se giró hacia mí.

- Aquí tienes la primera prueba- explicó.- En el centro de este jardín zen está la entrada a la sala de la Caja. No puede entrar cualquiera; únicamente se le permite el paso a aquel al que el alma del que está en el interior acepte, o a aquellos que hayan sido escogidos. Ni siquiera yo puedo.

Tragué saliva.

- ¿M-me tomas el pelo...?- pregunté.

- No- respondió.- Vamos, colócate dentro del círculo que he dibujado.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me dirigía al círculo.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté.- ¿Cómo hago para salir... si lo que dices es verdad?

- No tengo ni idea- respondió.- No hay nadie que haya conseguido volver "cuerdo" después de salir de ahí. Esto es todo lo que pude averiguar. He estado siguiendo de cerca todo lo relacionado con la Caja del Alma, pero... si alguien conseguía salir, estaba en el mismo estado de ese chiquillo.

Me paralicé.

- ¡¿Estás loco?- grité.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?

- ¿Te habrías negado a salvarle si te lo hubiera dicho?- me preguntó.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no!- grité.- Es... sólo que...

- Entonces no debería haber ningún problema- cortó Lucario.- Nosotros estaremos aquí.

Solté un bufido y me volví. Estaba a punto de entrar en el círculo, cuando...

- ¡Ike!

Me giré. Eran Link y Zelda. El enmascarado soltó un gruñido, probablemente de sorpresa. El médium simplemente sonrió; supongo que ya sabría que vendrían. Parecía que iban a venir hasta mí, pero Lucario y el enmascarado les cerraron el paso.

- No déis ni un paso más- dijo el médium.- Esto es cosa suya.

- ¡Tú!- gritó Link al enmascarado, pero poco después sacudió la cabeza.- ¡Ike!¿Qué vas a hacer?¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ir a por Marth- respondí.- No sé lo que me va a pasar ahora, lo que sé es que voy a conseguir salvarle.

- ¡No seas loco!- gritó Zelda.- ¡Es obvio que eso que te han dicho es imposible!

- Baja la voz, chica- gruñó el enmascarado.

Zelda lo miró con cara de enfado. Yo me giré de nuevo hacia el círculo.

- ¡Ike!- escuché a mis espaldas. Sabía que estaban muy preocupados.

- No, chicos- corté.- Sólo os pido un favor.

Se quedaron en silenció, así que continué.

- Si no consigo volver, al menos haré que Marth salga de ahí.

- ¡Ike!

- Quiero- corté, de nuevo.- Quiero que en ese caso, cuidéis bien de él, porque es posible que esté en un estado parecido al de Roy. Y Lucario, si tienes alguna forma de ayudarle a recordar, te lo ruego, hazlo.

- En ese caso, yo también te pediré un favor- dijo el médium.

Yo me giré, sorprendido.

- Cuando vuelvas, cuéntame todo lo que hayas visto ahí dentro- murmuró, sonriendo.

Me giré, con un sonrisa en la cara, y me metí en el círculo.

- Adiós...- murmuré, cerrando los ojos...

* * *

**Bien, aquí tuve que cortar xDDD**

**Quiero reviews, que me muero por leer vuestras cartas de amenaza y avisos de asesinato ^^**

**XD**

**Ciaossu!**


	8. 7 Un lugar conocido

**Hala, actualizamos. No sé cuándo subiré el capi de la Isla, espero que antes de que termine la semana =P**

**Muchas gracias a Zeldi-chan, a Nathe, a Isuam y a Sam por sus reviews, y a Sam también por el fic genialoso que hizo xD. **

**Bueno, pues eso, yo voy huyendo, ¿vale? xD**

**

* * *

**

Nada más entrar al círculo, todo se volvió negro. No oía nada, no sentía nada. Estaba temblando de los nervios cuando, de pronto...

_"¿Quién eres?" _La voz de una niña resonaba en mi cabeza.

"Ike."

_"¿Para qué has venido?"_

"Para traer de vuelta a Marth." Yo respondía sin pensármelo, era como si fuera mi propia alma la que estuviera contestando a sus preguntas. Ni siquiera abrí la boca.

_"¿Estás dispuesto a atravesar su alma?¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por él?¿Estás dispuesto a descubrir sus más guardados secretos?¿Aunque éstos te hagan odiarlo?"_

"Estoy dispuesto a todo por él. Y jamás podré odiarlo."

De pronto, una luz empezó a iluminar todo; era tan brillante que tuve que cubrirme los ojos con los brazos.

Poco a poco, pude ir dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en un jardín muy bien cuidado. Cuando por fin me acostumbré a la claridad, abrí mucho los ojos.

El jardín pertenecía a un gran palacio, con amplias ventanas, y altas paredes, situado a las afueras de Smash Ville, que se quemó hace unos cinco años. Tenía casi un siglo de antigüedad y la piedra que habían utilizado para construírlo había sido traída de un lejano lugar llamado Hyrule, de donde son los padres de Link. Tenía un gran salón y enormes habitaciones, una cocina con todo lo necesario para una vida de lujo y una gran riqueza en obras de arte.

¿Que por qué sé todo esto?

Porque se trata del palacio al que vino a trabajar mi padre, llevándonos a mi hermana y a mí con él.

Apreté los puños. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de allí eran horribles. ¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba esa "Caja"?

- ¡¿Dónde demonios está Marth?- grité, pateando el suelo.

Como era de suponer, no recibí respuesta. Iba a comenzar a andar, cuando escuché movimiento detrás de unos matorrales. Una pelota llegó hasta mis pies. Me agaché a recogerla, pero... mi mano la atravesó. Me incorporé de golpe, asustado.

Entonces, de entre los matorrales apareció un chiquillo, de pelo azul y ojos de color cielo, que tenía el pelo corto exceptuando un mechón en la nuca que llevaba recogido en una trenza. Lo reconocí al instante, y la impresión me dejó paralizado. El niño, que tenía doce años, se acercó a mí, pero sin mirarme, y cogió la pelota.

- Oye...- llamé.

El niño parecía no oírme, ni verme. Entonces, una mujer que también reconocía llegó hasta donde estaba el pequeño.

- Marth-kun- dijo, sonriendo.- Ha llegado aquel señor con sus dos hijos, ese mercenario del que te hablé. Vamos a saludar.

El chico sonrió.

- ¿Podremos jugar con sus hijos, Ellis y yo?- preguntó el chico.- Jugar con los mayordomos es aburrido...

- Oh, Marth, no debes decir esas cosas- le regañó la señora, sin dejar de sonreír.- Se esfuerzan mucho por que os lo paséis bien. Además, tu hermana ya está prometida, así que no podrá estar aquí tanto tiempo como antes.

- Uh, vale...

- ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó la mujer, de repente.- Recuerda que no puedes decirles tu nombre, es tradición familiar que el hijo varón heredero no revele su nombre hasta que tome posesión de los bienes de la familia.

- Sí, mamá- dijo el chiquillo, sonriendo.- A partir de ahora seré sólo _Lowell_.

- Así me gusta.

Se fueron por uno de los caminos. Yo les seguí. Lo que acababa de ver me había dejado sin palabras.

Sí, aquel niño era Marth. Pero también era el hijo de los nobles a los que mi padre había jurado servir. El mismo que acusó a mi padre injustamente.

Apreté los puños y sacudí la cabeza.

- ¡Es esa caja!- me dije.- ¡Está haciéndome alucinar!¡Es imposible que ese sea Marth!

Decidí seguirles para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Si lo que la señora Lowell había dicho era cierto, y esto realmente se tratara de un recuerdo de Marth, los que acababan de llegar sin duda seríamos...

- Mis saludos, alteza. Venimos desde la lejana ciudad de Crimea para ofrecerle nuestros servicios.

Aquella voz... ¡aquella voz...!

Corrí hacia el lugar del que provenía. Allí, en la puerta de la entrada, mi padre saludaba al señor Lowell.

- ¡Padre!- grité, corriendo hacia él.

Quise abrazarle, pero... mi cuerpo pasó a través del suyo. Aquello me impactó mucho. Pero lo hizo aún más el ver detrás de mi padre a mi hermana Mist y a una versión mía con doce años.

Mi hermana murió un año después de que llegáramos. Se cayó por un barranco que había en el jardín y se golpeó la cabeza. Fue un duro golpe para mi padre y para mí... y ahora que la tenía delante, no podía abrazarla.

Me giré hacia el niño de los Lowell. Aún recordaba la sonrisa de felicidad que trajo para recibirnos. Recuerdo que me quedé impresionado. Era un chico, pero más hermoso que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto. Esa fue exactamente la misma sensación que tuve al ver a Marth por primera vez.

- Venga, saludad, niños- dijo mi padre, empujando a mi versión de doce años y a mi hermana hacia delante.

Mist hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Mist Greil, y será todo un honor trabajar para la noble familia Lowell.

- Ara, que chica tan encantadora- dijo la señora Lowell.

- Y muy bien educada- corroboró el señor Lowell.

El Marth de doce años dio un paso adelante, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Yo soy _sólo_ _Lowell,_ el futuro heredero de la familia, es un placer.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de mi yo menor. Recuerdo que aquello me chocó bastante. ¿Cómo alguien podría tener su apellido como nombre?

Entonces, mi yo pequeño se adelantó e hizo una reverencia ante la familia.

- En ese caso, yo seré _solamente_ _Greil_; a vuestro servicio.

Sonreí. Típico de mí. Mi padre tenía una cara divertida, mientras que los Lowell, de sorpresa. El pequeño Marth se rió y se acercó a mi versión menor.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien, _Greil-kun_.

- Por supuesto, _Lowell-dono_.

Bueno, eso explica por qué nunca sospeché de Marth, ya que nunca nos hemos dicho esos apellidos.

Los adultos empezaron a conversar. Me agaché delante del niño.

- ¿De verdad eres tú... Marth...?- pregunté.

De pronto, el cielo se oscureció. El niño me miraba fijamente. Poco a poco, las personas fueron desapareciendo. Únicamente quedábamos él y yo, mirándonos a los ojos.

- ¿Marth?- levanté la mano y la llevé a su rostro. Para mi sorpresa, pude tocarle.

El niño me miraba, inexpresivo, hasta que sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Me asusté al principio, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no se trataba de pena o miedo. Era algo más como... ¿alivio?. Asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, a nuestro alrededor, hasta entonces negro, empezó a formarse una especie de pasillo. Yo lo reconocía. Era el corredor del segundo piso del palacio. El niño se giró de repente y se acercó a una de las puertas. Luego, me miró, y se metió por ella. Yo me apresuré en seguirle. Abrí la puerta por la que él había ido, pero no lo vi. Una luz cegadora me hizo volver a cubrirme la cara con los brazos. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que me encontraba en un sitio distinto.

El cielo estaba nublado. Estaba en una parte del patio trasero, en la que había unos soportales de piedra; un adorno más para la mansión, en mi opinión. Allí, vi cómo Ellis Lowell, la hija de los nobles, hablaba con mi hermana. Pero cuando me fijé mejor, vi cómo Marth las observaba escondido tras un gran jarrón. Me acerqué a él.

- Hey...- susurré, pero de nuevo parecía no oírme.

Caminé hasta quedarme al lado de las chicas, para escuchar su conversación.

- ... Entonces, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- preguntó Ellis.

- ¡Claro, señorita Ellis, enseguida!- respondió mi hermana, alegremente.- ¿Dónde decía que estaban, por favor?

- En el bosque de detrás del jardín, al lado del barranco- respondió la otra.- Te lo pido a ti, porque sabes de flores. Pero ten cuidado, es peligroso andar cerca del borde.

- Por supuesto.

Mi hermana se fue corriendo, con una cesta, hacia el bosque. Yo me temí lo peor. El barranco...

- Bien, ahora a seguir con los preparativos...- susurró Ellis, girándose.

Debían estar preparando la boda. La boda que nunca se celebró...

La verdad es que siempre me pregunté cómo se podría haber caído mi hermana. Era muy ágil, pero sobretodo, muy cauta.

Escuché un ruído detrás de mí y, al girarme, vi que Marth corría hacia el lugar al que se había ido mi hermana. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Una pregunta se me pasó por la mente.

"_¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un asesino?"_

No... no era posible, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bien, en primer lugar: !**

**En segundo lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que van leyendo (comenten o no ¬¬) y aguantando mi sadismo y cinismo (según Sam).**

**Tengo ganas de recibir vuestras amenazas, pero aún más de saber qué opináis de la historia xDD**

**Pues eso, reviews y Ciaossu!**


	9. 8 Mentiroso

**I-o-ssu! Esto va tomando forma... buff 9 capítulos... y más de 20 comentarios! soy feliz, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS a Sam, Zeldi-chan, N-Zelink y Isuam por sus reviews!**

**Vale, ahora, la cosa es que... bueno, sí, se me saltaron las lágrimas escribiendo este capitulo xD. Hago una advertencia que de que en algún capítulo de los siguientes voy a tener que subir a rating M (pondré una advertencia en el/los capítulo/s en cuestión, no quiero subir todo el fic a M por uno o dos capis =).**

**Pues hala, a leer.**

**

* * *

**

_"¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un asesino?"_

Me quedé en blanco durante unos momentos, tras los que sacudí la cabeza.

- ¡Marth no tiene motivos para hacer algo así!- me dije, aunque en mi interior... dudaba.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, había perdido de vista a Marth. Y ya no recordaba el camino al barranco.

- ¿Qué hago...?

Entonces, en la entrada del bosque, la cual se veía desde los soportales, vi a Marth. Pero no al niño del "recuerdo" sino a aquel al que había podido tocar en el pasillo. Me acerqué a él, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado, salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Le seguí.

- ¡Espera!- grité.

Tras unos minutos, el niño se detuvo, se giró y me miró. Yo también dejé de correr, e intenté recuperar el aliento. Entonces, vi cómo Marth señalaba con el dedo hacia mi derecha. Miré hacia allí y vi, tras unos matorrales, el barranco. Cuando me volví a girar, el niño ya no estaba, por lo que corrí hacia el barranco. Allí, entre los matorrales, vi al pequeño Marth junto a mi hermana. Me apresuré en llegar hasta ellos.

- ...Y creo que Ellis esta enfadada conmigo...- murmuró el pequeño.- Así que pensé que si le doy esas flores, me perdonará. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Pero, joven Maestro, ¿está seguro?- preguntó mi hermana.- Podría hacerse daño...

- No te preocupes, Mist, puedo hacerlo- respondió el niño, sonriendo.- ¿Son esas de ahí?

"No... esto no debería haber pasado así...", pensé.

Miré a donde señalaba. En el borde del barranco, había un árbol que había crecido justo en el borde, casi horizontal. Al final del pequeño tronco, el cual no era mucho más ancho que una farola, había unas hermosas flores azuladas y doradas. Supongo que fue eso lo que le pidió Ellis. Mi hermana se llevó la mano al mentón.

- Sí, son esas... qué raro, la señorita Ellis no me dijo que estuvieran en un sitio así... supongo que habría otro árbol como éste cerca del borde cuando vino aquí por última vez.

- Uhmm... tal vez lo talaron, o lo arrancó el viento...- murmuró Marth, acercándose al borde.

El barranco no era muy profundo, pero tenía algunas piedras al fondo, y la altura, de tres o cuatro metros, podía romperte uno o dos huesos, si te caías. No me podía creer que Ellis le hubiera pedido semejante favor a mi hermana.

Empezó a soplar el viento. Marth se subió al tronco, lo cual me puso muy nervioso.

- ¡Espera!- grité, pero no podían oírme.

El niño, lentamente, se acercó al final del tronco, el cual se inclinó ligeramente. Entonces, Mist se subió también.

- ¡No lo hagas, es demasiado peso!- grité.

- ¡Joven Maestro, déme las flores y las iré colocando en la cesta- dijo.- Así no tendrá que sujetarlas mientras vuelve.

- ¡Bien!

Parecía que mi hermana se había subido al árbol para que Marth pudiera darle más fácilmente las flores. Y funcionó... hasta que, de pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió el árbol. Mi hermana y Marth gritaron, y el niño se cayó, pero por suerte quedó enganchado en la rama. Empezó a llover.

- ¡Joven Maestro!- gritó Mist, acercándose lentamente a él.

- ¡No!- grité, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡No vengas, Mist, puedes caerte!

- ¡Pero, joven Ma-

Entonces ocurrió. Otra ráfaga de viento sacudió el árbol violentamente, pillando desprevenida a mi hermana, quien gritó. Sus manos se soltaron del tronco, mojado por la lluvia. Intenté cogerla, pero mi mano atravesó las suyas. Sus lágrimas quedaron en el aire, flotando.

- ¡MIST!- gritamos el pequeño Marth y yo.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo de mi hermana. Salía sangre de su cabeza, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lágrimas. Iba a bajar, cuando vi que el árbol se balanceaba. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al niño. Intentaba soltarse por todos los medios, con cara de terror.

- ¡Mist...!¡Mist...!- gritaba.

Entonces, rompió la camisa que le sujetaba al árbol y cayó, de pie, junto a mi hermana. Se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¡Mist...!¡Despierta, vamos!- la agarró con cuidado por los hombros.- ¡¿Puedes oírme? ¡Mist, soy yo...!

- ¿Joven... Maestro...?- susurró mi hermana.

- ¡Sí, estoy aquí...!- exclamó Marth.- ¡Aguanta, llamaré a alguien, te pondrás bien!

Mist sonrió débilmente, sujetando la mano del niño. Bajé a su lado.

- Menos mal... que está bien...- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Marth gritó de sorpresa. Yo sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Mist...?... Eh, Mist... ¿me oyes...?... No bromees con esto... venga, abre los ojos... - empezó a llorar.-_ No... __No te vayas, Mist... no te vayas..._

El chico lloraba sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana. Me arrodillé a su lado e intenté acariciarle el pelo a Mist, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero mis dedos la atravesaron. Marth gritó muy fuerte, mientras lloraba. Yo apreté los dientes y miré al cielo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas empapadas.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ...?- grité.- ¡¿Por qué ni en su lecho de muerte puedo tocarla?¡¿Por qué no puedo despedirme de ella ni cuando se va en su viaje más largo?

La había perdido... dos veces. Y no sé cual fue más dolorosa; si cuando llegué y vi el cuerpo de mi hermana y sentí la culpa caer con fuerza sobre mis hombros al no haber estado con ella para protegerla; o el presenciar la desgracia y no haber podido hacer nada más que observar. También debía una disculpa a Marth por haber dudado de él.

_- Lo siento... perdóname...-_ susurró Marth, entre hipos.

Aquellas palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Vi que el niño ya no estaba con mi hermana, sino que trataba de subir por la cuesta, desgarrándose la carne cada vez que resbalaba. Me incorporé y corrí hacia él.

- ¡Detente!- grité, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Es muy peligroso!

Pero no me oía. Yo estaba cada vez más agobiado, pues la lluvia empezaba a causar pequeños desprendimientos y temía tanto la caída del niño como que el barro sepultara el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Pero Marth consiguió salir, agarrándose al borde, justo por el tronco. Tras meditar lo que hacer, opté por seguirle. Subí agarrándome al tronco del árbol del que se había caído Mist y me aferré al borde del barranco. Al momento siguiente ya estaba de pie, siguiendo al chico, que iba tambaleándose hacia el bosque. Pero no tuvo que llegar muy lejos. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Pocos segundos después, mi padre, dos mayordomos, el señor Lowell y mi yo pequeño aparecieron de entre los matorrales. Automáticamente, corrieron hacia Marth.

- ¡Hijo mío!- gritó el señor Lowell, agarrando al chico por los hombros.- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¡Joven maestro!- los mayordomos parecían muy preocupados.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido, _Lowell _?- si mal no recuerdo, hacía ya medio año desde el cual dejé de usar el sufijo "-dono", por petición del propio Marth.

El niño levantó su mano temblorosa y señaló al barranco. Desde allí sólo se veía la cesta con flores, volcada.

- ¡¿Te has caído por ahí?- exclamó el señor Lowell.

Marth negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

_- Lo siento... perdóname..._- susurró.

Mi yo menor no entendía nada... hasta que mi padre decidió acercarse al barranco. Aquello nos pilló por sorpresa a todos.

- ¡MIST!- gritó mi padre, enloquecido.

Los ojos de mi yo menor se abrieron hasta límites insospechados; se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacia mi padre, atravesándome para llegar a él, seguido por uno de los mayordomos. Me giré y me acerqué al borde del barranco. Mi padre zarandeaba levemente el cuerpo de mi hermana, gritando su nombre. Mi yo menor cayó de rodillas en el borde de la pendiente, y el mayordomo se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer.

A mis espaldas, oía los gritos del señor Lowell.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntaba a Marth.

- Mist... estaba... cogiendo las flores... que pidió Ellis... para su boda...- balbuceó el niño, entre hipos.- Y entonces... el viento... y se cayó...

Marth se echó a llorar. Oí también a mi padre sollozar, y recuerdo que yo quedé en shock aquel día. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y miré a mi hermana. Entonces, mi padre cogió a Mist entre sus brazos y, con ayuda de los mayordomos, subió a la superficie. Se dirigió directamente hacia el niño Lowell. Aquel día no vi su cara, pero ahora que sí lo hice... daba miedo. Se detuvo frente a Marth.

- ¡¿Estabas con ella cuando esto pasó?- casi gritó.- ¡¿La viste hacer algo tan peligroso y no le ordenaste que se detuviera?

- ¡Greil!- exclamó el señor Lowell.

Marth estaba claramente asustado.

- ¡N-no...!- exclamó, llorando.- ¡Y-yo...!¡Yo... f-fui a buscarla... para ayudar a coger las flores... y cuando llegué... estaba en el árbol... y entonces... le dije que se bajara... que era peligroso... y entonces el viento...!

Apreté los puños. ¡Entonces, esa historia era mentira...!

"_Tengo miedo... este hombre me da miedo... si le digo la verdad... me matará..."_

Abrí mucho los ojos. Esa era la voz de Marth, resonando en mi cabeza. Debía estar aterrorizado por todo lo que había pasado, y aún más al ver así a mi padre.

De pronto, los sonidos empezaron a distorsionarse, y el tiempo a ralentizarse.

Escuché unos sollozos detrás de mí, y al girarme, vi a Marth, de pie frente al charco de sangre que había dejado mi hermana. Me acerqué al borde del barranco, de nuevo, y observé. Era el niño al cual había podido tocar, el mismo que me indicó la dirección en el bosque. Estaba cabizbajo.

Entonces, la sangre de mi hermana empezó a moverse. Yo sacudí la cabeza, pensando que estaba alucinando. Pero no, era real. Me fijé muy bien y vi cómo la sangre iba tomando la forma de una palabra...

_MENTIROSO_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Tal vez haya sido una sádica por dejarlo ahí, para variar. Pues entonces sería doble sádica porque no voy a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya que la semana que viene tengo vacaciones; además quiero adelantar un poco la historia, que no tengo más capítulos enteros escritos y como que no voy a poner relleno jajajaja**

**A ver si me viene la inspiración en las vacaciones! yey!**

**Reviewssu, onegaishimasu, ayudarán a mi inspiración.**

**Ciaossu!**


	10. 9 Incredulidad

**HE VUELTO! jeje. Bueno, por fin llego al nueve! Muchas gracias a N-Zelink, Isuam, Zeldi-chan y Sam por sus hermosos reviews (xD). Hala, veamos qué os parece este capi!**

**

* * *

**

El niño empezó a llorar. Yo estaba quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro; mi padre, mi hermana, el Marth del recuerdo... todos habían desaparecido. El chico me miró.

- ¿Confiarías en mí aunque fuera un mentiroso?-me susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pregunta se repitió en mi cabeza. Apreté los puños. ¿A esto se refería Lucario?¿Era esta una de esas "pruebas"?¿Es que acaso ya me encontraba en el interior del alma de Marth?

No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez, _no sabía qué demonios hacer._

Marth era el hijo de los nobles a los que tanto odiaba; era el mismo que acusó a mi padre de asesinar a la hija prometida de los Lowell, y por ello mi padre fue ejecutado.

Pero también era la persona a la que más amaba, el único que me comprendía, y aquél con el que pasé los días más felices de mi vida.

Por fin, tomé una decisión. Decidí saber todo el pasado de Marth, por oscuro que fuera. Lo que haría al final, lo decidiría después. Pero no iba a abandonarlo. Nunca.

Suspiré y miré al niño.

- Sí- respondí.- Lo haría.

El niño parecía sorprendido, pues me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto, todo empezó a cambiar y volvimos a aparecer en el pasillo del segundo piso del palacio. Marth se giró y caminó lentamente hacia otra de las puertas. Me di cuenta que aquella por la que había ido antes había desaparecido.

Seguí al niño y entré por la puerta. Como la vez anterior, una luz me cegó y me hizo taparme la cara con los brazos. Cuando la luz desapareció, abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en alguna parte de los jardines traseros. Esa vez, sólo estaba Marth. El niño estaba sentado cabizbajo en un banco de piedra. Tardé un poco en recordar.

Sí, éste era aquel fatídico día, un mes después de la muerte de mi hermana. Y si no recordaba mal, pronto aparecería yo.

En efecto. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que mi versión menor hizo acto de presencia. Se acercó a Marth, lentamente.

_- ¿Lowell?_- preguntó, cautelosamente. Recuerdo que durante ese mes, Marth había intentado evitarme, por lo que no sabía cómo dirigirme a él.

- Déjame solo- susurró el chico.

Mi yo de trece años infló los mofletes, claramente molesto.

- ¡No!- casi gritó.- ¡No te voy a dejar solo!

Marth levantó la vista.

- ¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó mi yo menor.- ¿Es que he hecho algo que te ha molestado?¿Es eso?

El otro niño volvió a enterrar la cabeza en las rodillas.

- No...- sollozó.- _No lo entiendes..._

- ¡Pues explícamelo!¡Quiero saber qué es lo que te hace sufrir así!

_- Greil..._

Mi otro yo sonrió.

- Somos amigos, ¿no es así?- preguntó.- Quiero ayudarte...

Marth se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, pero mi yo menor le agarró el brazo.

_- ¡Lowell!_- exclamó.

- Un mes...- susurró el chico.

- ¿Qué?

El otro chico empezó a temblar.

- Sólo ha pasado un mes... desde aquello- susurró Marth.

Mi yo menor bajó la mirada.

_- Lowell..._ eso...

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué?- gritó Marth, girándose. Estaba llorando.- ¡¿Por qué sonríes? ¡¿Por qué vienes conmigo a pesar de que no pude hacer nada por Mist?¡¿Es que no me odias?

- ¡Aquello no fue culpa tuya!- exclamó el otro.- ¡Tú llegaste cuando ya estaba subida a ese árbol, y la avisaste de que era peligroso!¡No fue...!

- ¡No!

Lowell se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

_- ¡Lowell!_- mi yo menor se dispuso a seguirle, pero fue detenido.

Por mi padre.

- No te preocupes, hijo, yo hablaré con él- dijo, sonriendo.

- Pero...

- Tú ve a ayudar a los mayordomos con el jarrón de bodas de la señorita Ellis, en los soportales.

Mi yo menor bajó la mirada y asintió. Cuando se marchó, mi padre se dirigió al bosque. Yo le seguí, preguntándome qué podría haber pasado en este recuerdo.

De pronto, algo se me vino a la cabeza. ¡Esto era un recuerdo de Marth, por lo que si me alejaba de él...!

- ¡Volvería a perderme!- exclamé.- ¡No debo seguir a mi padre, tengo que ir con Marth!

Salí corriendo, adelantando a mi padre. Corrí y corrí, entre matorrales y árboles, hasta dar con un pequeño claro, cercano al barranco. Allí estaba el niño, de rodillas en el suelo, llorando. Yo me agaché a su lado. Llevé una mano temblorosa a su cara, pero de nuevo, la atravesó.

_- ¡Demonios!_- grité, harto de no poder hacer nada.

No soportaba ver a Marth así. Sólo le había visto llorar desconsoladamente dos veces desde que le conocí en la Academia. La primera fue una noche, cuando compartíamos habitación en la residencia. Debían ser las tres de la madrugada; me desperté sobresaltado al escuchar unos sollozos. Provenían de la cama de Marth. Me levanté, asustado, y corrí hacia él. Me dijo, entre hipos, que había tenido una pesadilla, que no me preocupara; pero yo ya me había preocupado, y le abracé con fuerza, diciéndole que se desahogara, que yo estaba con él. Y así estuvimos durante horas, hasta que nos dormimos. Fue a partir de aquella noche que nos volvimos tan cercanos.

La segunda fue cuando Midna, una gran amiga de Link, Zelda y Marth, murió por una enfermedad que padecía desde niña. Estuvimos toda la noche en el hospital, con nuestros amigos.

Cuando Marth lloraba, a mí se me partía el alma. Pero, aún así, podía ofrecerle mi apoyo; podía abrazarle y susurrarle que no estaba solo. Sin embargo, ahora... no podía hacer ni eso.

- Quiero decírtelo...- susurró de pronto el niño.- Quiero contártelo todo... pero no sé cómo hacerlo...

¿Estaba hablando conmigo?

- ¿Marth?- susurré.

- Perdóname, _Greil..._

No, hablaba solo. Suspiré. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

La respuesta llegó pronto.

- ¿Joven Maestro?

Marth se giró, sobresaltado. Era mi padre.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó éste.- ¿Por qué llora?

Lowell se frotó los ojos, rojos de llorar, con la manga y negó con la cabeza, levantándose apresuradamente.

- N-no lloraba- tartamudeó.- No me pasa nada...

Empezó a caminar muy rápido hacia el palacio, pero entonces ocurrió algo que jamás me habría imaginado. Mi padre agarró a Marth por los ropajes y lo estampó contra un árbol. El niño gritó de dolor. Aún contra el árbol, fue levantado por el cuello de sus ropajes.

- ¡¿Qué haces, padre?- grité vanamente, pues no podían escucharme.

- ¿A... a qué viene esto...?- preguntó el niño, jadeando.

Mi padre sonrió.

- Llevo un mes esperando este momento- dijo, sombríamente.- ¡¿Qué ocurrió el día de la muerte de Mist?

Marth se revolvió, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero fue inútil; no llegaba al suelo con los pies. Estaba claramente aterrorizado. Yo me levanté y corrí hacia ellos.

- ¡Ya se lo dije, estaba cogiendo las flores y el viento la tiró del tronco!

Mi padre le agarró el cuello.

- ¡Eso no son más que puras mentiras!- gritó, totalmente fuera de sí.- ¡Mi hija no haría algo tan imprudente como subirse ahí!

- ¡Pero es la verdad!- insistió Marth, con lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.

- ¡MENTIROSO!- bramó mi padre.- ¡¿Por qué demonios se subiría mi hija a un árbol tan peligroso por unas simples flores?

Marth tosió. Parecía estar quedándose sin aire. Yo no paraba de escuchar en mi cabeza "me va a matar, me va a matar". Intenté apartar a mi padre, pero sólo conseguí transpasar su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité.

- ¡Vamos, contestame, pequeño asesino!- rugió mi padre.

Ante eso, Marth abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Yo no la maté!- sollozó.- ¡Y esas flores eran muy importantes!

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?

- ¡Porque se las pidió Ellis para su boda!- gritó Marth, con los ojos cerrados.

Mi padre se quedó callado. Lentamente, soltó al niño, quien cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

- Así que era un complot...- susurró mi padre, sonriendo diabólicamente.- Fue _ella_...

El pequeño levantó la vista, aterrado.

- Usó a su hermanito... para matar a mi hija...- continuó mi padre.

¡Había perdido totalmente la cabeza!

- ¡Yo... yo no he dicho eso!- protestó Marth.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- mi padre le dio una patada en el abdomen.- Me voy a asegurar de vengar a Mist... ya veréis...

Entonces, mi padre se fue caminando lentamente hacia el palacio, dejando a Marth con el cuello rojo y tosiendo, y a mí con los ojos abiertos hasta límites insospechados.

- No...- susurré.

* * *

**Etto... pues eso, hasta aqui llega el capi xD**

**Bien, dos cosas jeje:**

**1.- En cuanto al nombre de Ellis, busqué en internet y lo vi así; pero también se puede decir Ellice, Elice y de otra forma que no recuerdo.**

**2.- Tengo un problema, y es que creo que en Navidades no voy a poder actualizar, ya que donde voy no hay internet. **

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré la semana que viene; si por lo que fuera el miércoles tuviera que irme y no me diera tiempo, lo subiré el martes, así que no os preocupéis. Ya me apañaré en Navidad. **

**Aprovecho para informar de que empecé a escribir otro AU, un one-shot o two-shot, aun no lo decidi, y quiero hacer algún oneshot para estas fechas =3.**

**Reviews, onegai! xD y Ciaossu!**


	11. 10 Traidor

**Iossu! Actualizo aquí antes de irme de vacas! Muchas gracias a Isuam, Zeldi-chan y N-Zelink por sus reviews! Espero que os guste, este capi es algo bestia... así que:**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi lo subiria a T+ por... bueno, seguridad =D.**

**Disfrutad!**

**

* * *

**

Aquello había llegado a lo más profundo de mi mente, junto con el indicio de una sospecha terrible. ¿Pegar así a un niño?¿Echarle la culpa de una muerte?¿Que se vengaría? Ése ya no era mi padre. No era el hombre al que había admirado durante toda mi infancia.

Marth tosió y se levantó con dificultad.

- Ellis... tengo que... Ellis...- echó a caminar hacia el palacio.

Supuse que iría a contarle lo ocurrido. Parecía realmente aterrorizado. Yo cada vez me sentía más culpable, tal vez por el hecho de haberle odiado durante tanto tiempo sin saber todo lo que había ocurrido, o tal vez por que fuera mi padre el que le había hecho tanto daño. Me levanté y le seguí. Marth sollozaba.

- No... no debo llorar...- susurró.- Soy el heredero de los Lowell... no debo llorar. Tengo que avisar a Ellis...

Marth... realmente estaba sufriendo. Yo en mi mente no dejaba de preguntarme si esto era real. Tal vez, esa caja estuviera haciéndome ver falsas memorias para, después, devorar mi alma, como había dicho Lucario. Sacudí la cabeza.

- ¡No es momento para dudar!- exclamé.

De pronto, vi como Marth se escondía tras un árbol. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa...?

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato. Mi versión menor se acercaba por el camino del bosque. En ese momento, recordé.

_- ¡Lowell!_- gritó.- _¡Lowell,_ ¿estás aquí?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Había terminado de colocar el jarrón de bodas y había salido a buscar a Marth para hablar con él. Estaba muy preocupado.

_- ¡Lowell! _¡Si me oyes, sal, por favor!- gritó mi otro yo.- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Yo me acerqué al árbol donde estaba escondido Marth. El niño estaba temblando.

- Lo siento... lo siento...- susurró.- Pero no puedo dejar que me veas...- se tocó el cuello.- No así...

Cuando mi otro yo se alejó, Marth echó a correr entre los arbustos hacia el palacio. Y yo detrás. Cruzamos los jardines, evitando a todo el mundo; Marth se escondía en cada esquina. Ni siquiera se dejó ver cuando sus padres pasaron, hablando de la boda que se celebraría dos días después. El niño parecía tener claro a dónde ir.

Tras unos minutos de esconderse, entró en el palacio. Atravesamos el magnífico y amplio recibidor, del que salían dos escaleras hacia el segundo piso, a parte de haber también varias puertas de madera carísima que llevaban a la cocina, el comedor y otras habitaciones. Aquel palacio era increíble, aún recuerdo la primera vez que entré; quedé absolutamente boquiabierto.

Tras mirar a todas partes, Marth subió por la escalera del ala derecha del palacio. Allí se encontraban las habitaciones de los Lowell, unos lujosos aseos, una biblioteca y alguna otra habitación para invitados importantes. Las nuestras estaban en el ala izquierda, con las de los mayordomos y sirvientes.

Marth y yo llegamos hasta el pasillo del ala derecha. Entonces, ocurrió. Un grito resonó por todo el palacio. Yo abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡Ellis!- gritó el pequeño, echando a correr.

Yo le seguí, cruzando el primer pasillo y girando por una esquina. Allí, Marth se detuvo, con los ojos desorbitados. Yo estaba en un estado parecido. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. El niño temblaba violentamente.

- Hola de nuevo,_ Joven Maestro..._

Marth dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Mi padre se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo sombríamente. Tenía sangre en las manos y en los brazos, aparte de salpicaduras en la cara. El niño retrocedió. La sonrisa en la cara de mi padre se ensanchó.

- ¿Me tiene miedo, _Joven Maestro?_- preguntó.

Apreté los puños.

- ¡Estás loco!- grité.- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado, padre?

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Ellis?- gritó Marth.

Mi padre se rió, mirándose la sangre que tenía por los brazos.

- Sólo un pequeño regalo...- susurró-... que le llegó directamente al corazón.

Tanto el chiquillo como yo nos quedamos en completo silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Toda clase de pensamientos cruzaban mi mente durante los segundos anteriores, pero en aquel momento, fue como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bate. Me temblaba el cuerpo, y en mi mente no paraba de repetirse la misma frase que había dicho mi padre.

Un ruído y un sollozo me hicieron volver a la realidad. Marth había sido acorralado contra la pared, por mi padre.

- Éste será nuestro secreto, _Joven Maestro..._ Tú mataste a mi hija, y yo me he vengado. Ojo por ojo.

- ¡Cuando se entere mi padre...!- empezó el chico.

- No tienes valor para contarlo, mocoso- cortó mi padre.

El niño le miró, ampliando los ojos.

- ¡Lo haré!- gritó.

- ¿Y traicionarás a mi hijo?- preguntó mi padre.- Bueno, ya traicionaste a tu hermana.

Ahí, tanto Marth como yo abrimos mucho los ojos. ¿Qué decía...?

- ¡A _Greil_ no le pasará nada!- exclamó el niño.- ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

- Serás odiado por él- dijo, sorprendiéndome.- Ya que, por tu culpa, su padre morirá siendo inocente.

Marth frunció el ceño. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Tú no eres inocente!- gritó.

- Pero sólo tú sabrás eso- respondió mi padre.- Y... en caso de que realmente tengas el valor para hablar...- sacó un frasco de líquido morado-blanquecino. Abrí mucho los ojos- ... mi hijo tampoco saldrá con vida.

Entonces, se fue por la ventana, ya que empezaba a oírse revuelo en el recibidor. Gritos, mayordomos preguntando que qué había sido ese chillido...

Marth se levantó, tambaleándose, y corrió hacia la habitación de Ellis. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se llevó las manos a la boca. Yo me apresuré en llegar hasta él... aunque ya sabía lo que iba a ver. Tras cerrar los ojos un momento, miré el interior de la habitación.

Ellis yacía en la cama, con un puñal clavado en el corazón, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el terror absoluto dibujado en su rostro, normalmente sereno y apacible.

Marth, tras unos jadeos, gritó. Gritó tan fuerte, tan desesperadamente, que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Escuché unos pasos apresurados, pero no necesitaba girarme. Sabía que era yo.

_- ¡Lowell!-_ gritó mi yo menor, que venía corriendo.- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?_¡Lowell!_

- Ellis ha... ¡Ellis ha...!- balbuceó Marth.

Mi otro yo corrió a su lado y miró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se apresuró a colocarse al lado de la chica. Estaba temblando.

- ¡Ellis-dono!- gritó.- ¡Ellis-dono!

Pero la chica no respondía. Mi yo menor agarró el puñal y colocó la otra mano en el hombro de Ellis, llenándose de sangre, para intentar sacárselo, lo cual hizo que se salpicara. Probablemente fue lo peor que podría haber hecho en aquella situación. Se escucharon más pasos.

- ¡Lowell!- gritó el padre de Marth.- ¡¿Qué ocurre?

Venía acompañado de su mujer, dos mayordomos y el futuro marido de Ellis. Todos parecían haber visto un muerto... y en realidad lo iban a ver. La señora Lowell abrazó al niño, antes de ver nada, pidiéndole que se calmara. El señor Lowell, por su parte, entró en la habitación, con los dos mayordomos y el futuro marido.

Entonces, empezó todo.

Lo primero que vieron fue a mi yo menor, cubierto de sangre en las manos y con salpicaduras en la cara, con la mano en el puñal clavado en el pecho de la chica. Mi otro yo se dio cuenta de la situación y se alejó del cuerpo, chocando contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡ELLIS!- gritó el señor Lowell, fuera de sí, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su hija.

La señora Lowell se llevó las manos a la boca, y abrazó aún más fuerte a Marth. Los mayordomos fueron corriendo a buscar toallas y vendas, aunque no sé para qué lo hicieron. Ella ya estaba muerta. El futuro marido de Ellis, Douglas Jay Falcon, oficial militar retirado y bastante rico, se acercó lentamente a la cama donde yacía la que iba a ser su futura esposa. El señor Lowell lloraba por su hija, al igual que su esposa, quien seguía abrazando a Marth. El niño estaba en shock. Mi otro yo temblaba, apoyado en la pared.

Entonces, el señor Lowell levantó la vista, furioso.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- gritó.

Mi yo menor no sabía qué decir. No había llegado a ver nada más que el cadáver, después de todo.

- ¡Yo...! Yo...- intentó explicarse vanamente.

- ¡¿HAS SIDO TÚ, NO ES CIERTO?- gritó Falcon, presa de la furia.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó el señor Lowell, sorprendido.- ¡¿El hijo de Greil?

Mi otro yo soltó una exclamación de pánico.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó.

- ¡Tenías la mano en el puñal y estás lleno de sangre!- insistió el futuro marido.

- ¡Pero yo no...!¡Cuando llegué, ya estaba así!¡Intenté sacarle el puñal y...

- Lleváoslo al calabozo- dijo el señor Lowell.- Allí aclararemos todo...

Mi yo menor estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Recuerdo que no paraba de gritar que sólo quería ayudar. Pero aquella noche me llevaron al calabozo, y ahora sé por qué Marth no dijo nada en aquel momento en mi defensa, aparte de por el shock.

De pronto, todo se distorsionó, como la vez anterior. Me giré, sorprendido. El Marth al que había podido tocar, sujetaba la mano de su hermana, mientras la miraba a la cara. Esta vez, fue la sangre de Ellis la que empezó a formar una palabra.

_TRAIDOR._

* * *

**Bueno, no sé si lo dejé en una parte fastidiada o no, jeje. No tengo más capis escritos, pero sin embargo tengo todas las Navidades para escribir unos cuantos, así que pensemos en positivo aunque no actualice en un tiempo. **

**Bien, y aquí, respondo a los reviews =D:**

**Isuam: **realmente te dio algo con lo de atravesar a la gente eh xDD. Pues sí, me he pasado un poco, pero bueno, ya no tendrás muchas más dudas sobre la hermana, después de lo que hablamos jejeje. De todas formas, el papel de Ellis termina aquí, como ves. Y ya me conoces; sádica, cruel y desconsiderada, así que, sí, Marthy seguirá sufriendo =) xD

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga: **sí... tienes razón. Por motivos diversos tuve que matar a Midna xDDD. Debo decir que la odié durante la primera parte del Twilight; ésta es una pequeña venganza jijiji. Bueno, en cuanto a la pregunta sobre el padre... ya ves que se contestó en este capi xD.

**N-Zelink: **jajaja pues verás, intento actualizar La Caja cada miércoles, ya que sé lo que fastidia esperar indefinidamente por un capítulo, y no quiero que mis lectoras/es pasen por eso. Pero con lo de las Navidades, probablemente no pueda actualizar hasta enero o así, aunque nada es seguro xD. La verdad es que fue bastante difícil escribir la parte del padre de Ike tan violento; no es que haya jugado al juego de Ike, pero en los videos le veía como alguien bastante simpático. Y bueno, ya has visto que entendiste bien en cuanto a lo de la acusación. =P

**Sam: **al final no terminaste el capi, mala TT^TT. Espero que te hayas leído el anterior entero antes de empezar éste xD, porque si no te vas a hacer un buen lío. ¡Estás colaborando en la invasión mundial del IkexPit, que lo sepas! D: xD

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, de verdad. Espero con ansias que sigáis haciéndolo, pues me ayuda mucho!**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**

**Ciaossu! **


	12. 11 ¡Te odio!

**Buenooo! aquí vuelvo después de unas agitadas navidades! Si no el siguiente, el próximo capítulo probablemente "probablemente" me haga subir el fic a M, depende de cómo me lo monte xD. Ya os avisaré en el propio capi. Gracias a Sam, Isuam, N-Zelink, Zeldi-chan y Baby Hades por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Hala, disfrutad... si podéis xD**

**

* * *

**

De nuevo, nos quedamos a oscuras. Ese recuerdo había aclarado tantas cosas de mi pasado, que no podía acabar de asimilarlo. ¿Mi padre... el asesino de Ellis?¿Entonces la acusación era cierta?¿Era esa maldita caja haciéndome alucinar? Cada vez más me preguntaba esto último. No sabía como había llegado aquí, no me había encontrado ni una sola vez con _mi_ Marth, no había podido hablar con nadie...

Me llevé las manos a la frente, suspirando.

- Si es que me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar en mi habitación- murmuré para mí mismo.- Esto no puede ser real...

- ¿Me odiarías si te dijera que soy un traidor?

Me giré. El niño estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Sonreí.

- No eres un traidor- dije.- No tenías por qué ocultar el hecho de que tu hermana pidió esas flores, así que no pasa nada por que lo hayas dicho. No eres un traidor, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño abrió mucho los ojos; su cara se iluminó como si aquellas palabras fueran las que durante todo este tiempo hubiera deseado oír. Iba a acariciarle el cabello, pero, de pronto, se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Casi podría decir un gemido... aunque parecía provenir de un monstruo. Como todo estaba oscuro, no podía saber qué pasaba.

De pronto, algo parecido a unos tentáculos, agarró al pequeño Marth, quien soltó un grito de terror, y se lo llevó fuera de los pequeños límites de mi vista. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que cuando saqué a Ragnell, ya no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité a la nada.- ¡Marth!¡Ma-

En mitad de mi llamada, el suelo se abrió a mis pies. Caí por un agujero, en el que se veía tan poco como en el lugar anterior. Tenía a Ragnell fuertemente agarrada, preparado para cualquier cosa... excepto aquello.

Caí en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Justo en frente de la que fue mi celda. Mi yo menor estaba sentado contra la pared, con la cabeza entre los brazos, llenos de magulladoras que me hicieron en los "interrogatorios de Falcon". Mi padre apareció de repente, atravesándome desde atrás, (vaya susto que me dio), y se acercó a los barrotes. Mi versión menor se levantó apresuradamente al verle y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Padre!

- Ike, ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, con un tono preocupado que ya no sabía si era real o no.

Mi yo menor le enseño los brazos.

- Ese militar me pega todos los días. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?¿Has conseguido que me liberen?

Mi padre suspiró.

- Llevas una semana aquí. Y no, aún no he conseguido nada, pero el Joven Maestro está insistiendo mucho a su padre. Creo que le han permitido bajar a verte.

- ¡¿En serio?- en aquel momento era realmente feliz, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

"Espera un momento... este recuerdo no es de Marth... ¡Es mío!"

¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?¡¿Es que acaso la Caja había empezado a devorar mi alma?¡¿Dónde estaba el pequeño Marth?¡¿Qué eran los tentáculos que se lo llevaron?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza en la desesperación. Cada vez era más confuso...

De pronto, un fogonazo de luz me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí, observé, sorprendido, que ahora era Marth el que estaba frente a mi yo pequeño.

- Lo siento, _Greil_... no pude decir nada en ese momento...- murmuró el pequeño.- Por mi culpa te han encerrado...

- No te preocupes, confío en ti- respondió mi yo menor.

- Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo.

Otro fogonazo. Aquello se estaba volviendo "violento", y empezaba a pensar que en alguno de esos destellos me iba a quedar ciego. Pero esta vez, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el salón. Allí estaban reunidos los señores Lowell, Marth, mi yo menor acompañado de dos guardias, Falcon, mi padre y algunos mayordomos. Tragué saliva. En efecto... aquí...

- ¿Confiesas haber matado a mi hija?- preguntó el señor Lowell.

- ¡No!- gritó mi otro yo.- ¡Jamás haría algo así!¡Sólo quería ayudarla...!

Falcon se levantó.

- ¡Sí, ayudar a que el cuchillo llegara hasta su corazón!- acusó, enloquecido.

- ¡Eso no es...!- empezó mi yo menor.

- N-no es cierto- dijo una voz.

Todos se giraron hacia Marth, quien acababa de hablar. Falcon bufó.

- ¡¿Ah, no?- exclamó.- ¡¿Y entonces quién mató a mi prometida?

Ahí, el niño abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la vista, tras echarle una pequeña mirada a mi padre, quien sonreía sin ser visto.

- ¿Lo veis?- insistió Falcon.- Oh, por dios, ¿qué otras pruebas necesitamos?¡Tenía el cuchillo en la mano, clavado en el pecho de...!

- ¡SILENCIO!- rugió el señor Lowell.- Capitán Falcon, o te calmas, o esperarás fuera tranquilamente hasta que termine esta sesión. Mi hijo también parecía estar presente en ese momento, por lo que su testimonio puede sernos muy valioso.

Falcon se sentó, claramente intimidado y molesto. La señora Lowell lloraba en silencio en un rincón, cerca de Marth, quien seguía con la mirada baja. Su padre se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el señor Lowell, con el ceño fruncido.

Creo que el chiquillo no dejó ni una sola parte del suelo de azulejos sin observar. Se veía a la legua que estaba nerviosísimo.

- _Lowell...- _susurró mi yo menor, como un pequeño ruego.

- ¡Cállate!- ordenó Falcon.

- ¿Tú viste al asesino?- preguntó de nuevo el señor Lowell.

Marth negó con la cabeza. Su padre suspiró.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no fue él?- señaló a mi otro yo.- Lowell, la amistad no está por encima de un crimen como éste...

- ¡No fue él!- gritó.- ¡Él llegó después de mí, Ellis ya estaba muerta!¡Demonios!

Un débil sollozo de mujer y el sonido de una bofetada resonaron por la sala. El señor Lowell había pegado a su hijo, después de que su mujer se extremeciera por mencionar el nombre de su hija. Apreté los puños. ¿Por qué todos la tomamos con Marth?¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros le escuchó cuando suplicaba que le creyéramos? Ahora me arrepiento... y pienso en cómo habría podido cambiar nuestra vida si en aquel entonces... le hubiera hecho caso.

- ¡No levantes la voz, Lowell!- exclamó su padre.- ¡Si no delatas al culpable ahora, él será el que pague, por numerosas pruebas, tan obvias como empuñar el arma homicida en el propio cuerpo de la víctima!

Estaba claro que intentaba no hacer uso de las palabras "hija", "muerte" o "Ellis". Marth se mordió el labio y miró con furia a mi padre. Ya no quedaba un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, parecía totalmente decidido.

"¿Qué es más importante, la amistad y el cariño de una de las personas más queridas o su vida? Está claro que es lo segundo. _Greil_ me odiará, pero vivirá, y eso es lo mejor. No pienso volver a huír."

Aquellas palabras resonaron por la estancia. Y yo sabía muy bien qué eran: los pensamientos del pequeño Marth en ese momento. Hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, me ponía a mí por delante suyo, desde tan pequeño... Apreté con fuerza los puños y los dientes. Ahora mismo quería destrozarlo todo, que no quedara nada de esa evidencia, de esa caja; quería sacar de allí a aquel al que amaba y volver a nuestra vida, nuestra nueva vida.

Pero _mi_ Marth aún no había aparecido, y lo que iba a pasar, no me gustaba nada. El dedo del chico apuntó hacia mi padre, quien parecía sorprendido. Todos le miraron, confusos.

- ¿Lowell?- preguntó su padre.

- Fue _él_- sentenció.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó el señor Lowell.

- ¡¿T-te has vuelto loco?- gritó mi yo menor en el asombro.

- Él no estaba allí cuando...- empezó Falcon, quien ya había asumido que era yo, seguro.

Pero Marth negó con la cabeza.

- Me agredió en los jardines, acusándome de haber matado a su hija, y al subir a la habitación de Ellis, salía de la misma salpicado en sangre, tras haber confesado el crimen con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- relató el pequeño, quien parecía otra persona.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, por el shock. Pero mi yo menor enseguida protestó.

- ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- gritó.- ¡Mi padre es un hombre de honor, un mercenario!¡Jamás haría algo así...!

- ¡Entonces intenta comprobarlo tú mismo!- gritó Marth.- ¡Pero yo vi cómo lo hacía todo, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara!

Mi yo menor hizo ademán de lanzarse a pegarle, cosa que recuerdo que realmente deseaba. No me podía creer que aquel al que consideraba mi mejor amigo estuviera acusando a mi padre de un crimen que "jamás podría haber cometido"... qué equivocado estaba. Mi yo menor fue sujetado por varios guardias; Marth se volvió hacia su padre, muy serio.

- Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, padre- dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta.- _Greil..._ espero que algún día puedas creerme...- susurró, muy bajito, pero yo lo escuché en ese entonces. "Y perdonarme"; los pensamientos de Marth resonaron en mi cabeza.

- ¡Jamás te creeré!- gritó mi otro yo.- ¡Seguro que también mataste a mi hermana, mentiroso!¡Te aprovechas de los demás para encubrir tus propios problemas!

Cada vez apretaba más los puños y me acabó saliendo sangre del labio por la fuerza con la que me lo mordía. Sabía que Marth estaba llorando, pero lo aguantaba como un valiente.

- Eso es todo- dijo, antes de marcharse.

Y luego, aquellas dos palabras que escaparon de la boca de mi yo menor en ese momento, impulsadas por la rabia y la ira.

- ¡TE ODIO!

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal?¿Mucho drama?¿Sadismo, tal vez? xD**

**Todo eso contádmelo en los reviews. Por cierto, aquí van las respuestas, que no recuerdo haber contestado =S:**

**Isuam: como te dije en casa, casi tiemblo jajaja. Me pillaste un poco con el review xD, pero en fin, recuerda que tiendo a no cumplir las expectativas, tanto para bien, como para mal jejeje. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Zeldi-chan: Sí, amiga, tienes razón. SON MALOS! Pero Ike también fue un poco ingenuo al meter la mano en el cuchillo... aunque ya sabemos cómo es. En fin, no es que odie a Midna y tal... de hecho, al final me cae bien... pero eso... "al final"; es muy molesta cuando eres Lobo. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review!**

**N-Zelink: me gusta mucho leer tus reviews, son largos y expones muy bien tu opinión xD. A mí me gusta jugar con el factor sorpresa, por lo que es difícil estar seguro de qué va a pasar cuando escribo fics de este tipo, en los que pongo el alma xDD. Las claves de estos capítulos posteriores están en los del principio del fic. Si te fijas y lees aquél en el que Ike habla un poco de su pasado, lo verás. Gracias por comentar!**

**Sam: bueno, chica, qué decir... Las dos estuvimos aisladas del yaoi durante dos semanas... eso debería ser un crimen. Pero no te preocupes, que lo del review iba de coña, ya me imaginé que tu madre tendría algo que ver jajaja. En fin, ya viste que no necesitarás cargarte al padre hahaha. Y sí, soy una cínica. Las malas costumbres nunca cambian. ¿sabes? Tengo una idea para un AkuRoku sacada de mi libro de inglés º-º; sí, sé que suena raro, pero es cierto. No me atrevo a empezarlo porque hay tantos que me da miedo que ya esté! Gracias por comentar!**

**Baby Hades: me alegro mucho de que te guste la trama. Muchas gracias por comentar éste y otros de mis fics, espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho...**

**Ciaossu!**


	13. 12 Sentencia y Adiós

**Hale, miércoles, aquí va vuestro trozo de carne semanal xDDD. Nah, es coña. Muchas gracias a Isuam, Gardrar of Release, Sam y Zeldi-chan por sus reviews!**

**Antes de nada- Descargo de responsabilidad obligado por Sam: ¿pero es que no cae ya de cajón? XDDDD No me pertenecen los personajes de SSBB, si lo hicieran, más de uno habría muerto *-* y otros habrían resultado gravemente heridos.**

**Bien, ahora, a leer!**

**

* * *

**

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y muchas ganas de llorar.

- ¿Pero _cómo _pude ser tan imbécil...?- susurré.

En los siguientes instantes había visto cómo arrestaban a mi padre y el señor Lowell lo mandaba a las mazmorras, con una mirada indescifrable, mientras retenían a mi yo menor, que no paraba de retorcerse.

De nuevo, todo se volvió negro, pero ésta vez fue como un parpadeo. Cuando la luz volvió con un pequeño destello, me encontraba de nuevo en las mazmorras. Mi padre estaba en su celda, apoyado contra la pared, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Pero, al escucharse unos gritos y pasos apresurados, cambió su semblante a uno muy distinto. Sufrimiento.

- ¡Padre!- gritó mi yo menor, abalanzándose sobre las rejas.- ¡Padre!

- ¡Ike!- exclamó él.- ¿Estás bien?¿Te han hecho algo?

- No... pero... a ti...

Éste parecía ser otro recuerdo mío. El tiempo se me agotaba.

Mi padre tenía varios cortes y magulladuras por el cuerpo. Debió ser torturado por Falcon. Esto fue aproximadamente tres días después de la demostración de valentía de Marth al delatar a mi padre, si mal no recuerdo.

- No te preocupes por mí, hijo- dijo mi padre, aproximándose a mi otro yo.- Debes ser fuerte; tienes que resistir a esta injusta sociedad. Mantén tu honor en lo más alto, siempre.

Abrí los ojos ante la falsedad de aquellas palabras que en aquel momento consideré tan puras y reales, tan valientes...

- Toma esto, hijo- susurró de pronto mi padre, sacándose del bolsillo un frasco.

Apreté los puños. Era el mismo frasco que le enseñó a Marth, el día de la muerte de Ellis. Y ahora estaba casi seguro de que realmente era veneno.

- ¿Qué es...?- preguntó mi yo menor, en el mismo tono, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los guardias que rondaban por ahí sospechara algo.

- Si bebes esto te volverás más fuerte- dijo.- Tanto, que ni siquiera ese chico, _Lowell_, podrá alcanzarte, a pesar de su estatus.

Mi otro yo se apresuró en intentar abrirlo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero mi padre le detuvo, sorprendiéndole.

- Pero no debes hacerlo ahora- dijo, sonriendo.- Sólo debes hacerlo cuando yo ya no esté para ayudarte a ser fuerte.

- ¿Qué... quieres decir... con eso...?- preguntó mi yo menor con un hilo de voz, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación. Mi otro yo se apresuró a guardar el frasco. Era el señor Lowell, acompañado de dos guardias.

- Llevaos al niño de aquí- dijo, con voz grave.- No quiero oír más gritos.

Los guardias agarraron a mi yo menor, quien de nuevo intentaba zafarse.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis?- gritó.- ¡Soltadme!

Pero los guardias arrastraron al niño hacia la salida. Mientras llegaban a la puerta, arrastrándome, recuerdo que escuché parte de la conversación entre mi padre y el señor Lowell. Ahora la veía desde otra perspectiva.

- Ni las más sinceras disculpas podrán remendar lo que has hecho, Greil- dijo el noble.

Mi otro yo gritó que no había sido él, por lo que en el momento no escuché lo que respondió mi padre. Abrí mucho los ojos al escucharlo.

- La venganza es algo natural en un mercenario- dijo mi padre.- Esa maldita a la que llamabas hija asesinó a mi querida Mist. Ella merecía el mismo trato, pero con intereses.

Vi cómo el señor Lowell apretaba los puños hasta temblar.

- ¿Entonces reconoces ser el autor del crimen, como dice mi hijo?- preguntó.

- La verdad es que pensé que ese cobardica no tendría agallas para hablar- comentó mi padre, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Vi el dolor reflejado en los ojos dorados del señor Lowell. Junto con un atisbo de ira.

- Entonces no me queda otra opción.

Mi yo menor se calmó; estaba a punto de ser sacado por la puerta.

- Nunca te consideré un súbdito; para mí fuiste siempre un preciado amigo- dijo el señor Lowell.- Pero ahora...- suspiró y miró a mi padre.- Serás ejecutado. Yo mismo me encargaré de quitarte la vida.

Mi otro yo abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de resistirse. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Pero, en aquel momento, el niño no pudo ver lo que ahora estaba viendo yo. La horrible sonrisa que mi padre tenía en la cara. Tras eso, se produjo otro destello.

Aparecí en mitad del corredor del primer piso.

Vi pasar al Marth pequeño caminando bastante rápido, con un libro entre las manos. Al ver mejor la cubierta, me llevé la mano a la frente y seguí al chico. Este recuerdo era de tres días después de la ejecución de mi padre, de la cual se encargó el propio señor Lowell, como dijo que haría.

De repente, Marth se detuvo. Estaba mirando a mi otro yo, que permanecía de pie a unos metros, observando el frasco que días antes había recibido de mi padre. Al verlo, el pequeño Marth abrió mucho los ojos.

"_¡El veneno!"_; los pensamientos del niño resonaron por la estancia. Mi yo menor abrió el frasco e hizo ademán de llevárselo a la boca. Como si estuviera huyendo de un león, Marth tiró su libro al suelo y corrió hacia él.

- ¡No, _Greil!- _gritó, pero mi otro yo le agarró, impidiéndole acercarse más.

- No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti. Márchate- advirtió.

Marth negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No debes tomar eso!- insistió.

- ¿Por qué?¡¿Porque me lo dio mi padre?- mi otro yo levantó la voz, furioso.

- ¡Es veneno, _Greil_, él me amenazó con que te mataría si yo hablaba!

- ¡Deja de ensuciar su nombre!- mi yo menor tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Ya le has matado!¡¿Es que no estás contento?

El otro niño se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando. _"Tú elegiste esto, Marth, ahora debes ser fuerte. No llores."_ El chico se repetía esto una y otra vez en la cabeza. Mi yo menor aprovechó su despiste para llevarse el frasco a la boca, pero Marth reaccionó a tiempo y de casi una bofetada, le tiró el frasco, que cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y esparciendo el líquido por el frío mármol. Mi otro yo montó en cólera y le dio un puñetazo a Marth en la cara, que le hizo caer al suelo. Fue a darle más, pero unos guardias que debían haber acudido al escuchar los gritos, lo agarraron por los brazos con firmeza.

- ¡Maldito!- gritó uno.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al Joven Maestro?

- ¡Pagarás por ello!

- No...- susurró Marth, sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo.- Dejad que se vaya.

Los guardias, tras insistir, dejaron libre a mi otro yo.

- ¡Esto no va a cambiar nada, _Lowell!_- gritó, furioso.

- Cállate- ordenó Marth, con voz grave.- No quiero volver a verte.

Recuerdo la sorpresa y el dolor que causaron esas palabras en mí años atrás; también recuerdo lo pronto que fueron sustituídos estos sentimientos por la ira.

"_Esto es lo mejor... Greil..."_

Me mordí el labio.

- No...- susurré.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo!- gritó mi otro yo.

- ¡Entonces, coge tus cosas y márchate!- gritó Marth sin titubear, a pesar de que estaba llorando.- ¡Lejos de este palacio!

- ¡Lo haré!- rugió mi otro yo, con furia.

- ¡Muy bien!- gritó el otro niño.

Los guardias parecían no saber que hacer, por lo que cuando mi yo menor se fue pisando fuerte hacia su habitación, ellos optaron por ayudar a su Joven Maestro. Pero fueron rechazados.

- Dejadme solo, por favor- susurró Marth, mirando sus manos.- Yo recogeré este desastre.

- ¡Pero...!- intentó insistir uno.

- ¡Haced lo que os digo!

Los guardias se retiraron tras este grito. Marth acercó la cabeza al veneno. De pronto, se sorprendió mucho y se llevó las manos a la boca.

_"Ese hombre me la ha jugado..."_

No entendí lo que quería decir, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Escuchamos un fuerte ruido y ambos nos giramos. Mi yo menor había abierto la puerta de con fuerza y se marchaba, con la pequeña mochila que tenía como "pertenencias".

Vi cómo el pequeño Marth estaba a punto de llorar, pero en lugar de eso, se giró de nuevo hacia el veneno. La señora Lowell apareció por las escaleras. Parecía sobresaltada, supongo que por el portazo. Al ver a Marth en el suelo, echó a correr hacia él.

- ¡Lowell!- exclamó.- ¡¿Qué ocurre?

_- Greil_... se ha ido...- susurró, empezando a temblar.- Por... un zumo... de arándanos...

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¡¿No era veneno?¡¿Entonces, mi padre...?

Me llevé las manos a la frente, de lo más confuso. La señora Lowell abrazó a su hijo, quien ya no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Desde aquel día... no había vuelto a ver a los Lowell.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**1. Ike no escuchó la respuesta de su padre al señor Lowell. **

**2. El pequeño Ike es _"Greil"_ mientras que su padre es "Greil".**

**Es posible que sea muy confusa la actitud de Greil, pero Marth lo ha entendido. De todos modos, se explicará más adelante. **

**Generalmente escribo cada capítulo fijándome en los anteriores, para evitar incoherencias en la trama. Así que si alguna vez sentís que os perdéis, lo mejor sería que echarais un vistazo a los primeros capítulos, o por lo menos, a aquellos más explicativos. También he modificado algunas cosas en el anterior, más que nada ambigüedades, nada que tenga que ver con la trama en sí. **

**A partir de aquí, lo que veremos será lo que pasó con Marth después de que Ike se fuera. Pero basta ya de spoilers y vamos con las respuestas! x3**

**Isuam: dejando de lado el problemilla técnico del review xD, no, no tengo un trauma. Sadismo, Iza-cham, sadismo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie xDD. Digamos que lo de pegar a Marth, fue por el sollozo de la madre y por lo de "¡Demonios!"; ahora, Falcon es un cabroncete en esta historia, a pesar de lo que me mola jugar con él jaja. Gracias por comentar!**

**Gardrar of Release: qué nombre más largo jaja, tienes que decirme una forma de llamarte para evitar esos problemas de cambio de nombre, como hizo Sam; yo es que te iba a llamar N-Zelink en los agradecimientos sin darme cuenta xD. Realmente, lo de Marth vagando por ahí sin su seme me mató de risa, en serio. Pero no puedo desvelar nada hohoho. Por cierto, una de las cosas que cambié en el anterior fue cuando Marth dice en sus pensamientos lo de "Greil me odiará... pero (...)". Ese _Greil_ ahora esta en cursiva, para diferenciarlo del padre, que en el momento se me pasó. Ya me contarás qué tal fue mi "factor sorpresa" en este capítulo. Gracias por comentar!**

**Sam: cuando leí tu review me empecé a reír. Tres filas enteras de "no,no,no" xD. Ya viste que el padre de Marthy-poo te quitó el puesto de verdugo. Bueno, estoy nerviosa, Sam, aún quedan las peores preguntas que contestar, y no sé cómo me lo voy a montar =E. Y pobre Ike, no le llames idiota, llámale niño tontorrón que no se entera de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor a pesar de que ocurra delante de sus narices e_e. Y si Nintendo me demanda... seré feliz porque significaría que se leyeron mi fic, que están enganchados y que quieren dejar review, pero para quedar bien sólo me demandan. Entonces yo controlaría Nintendo con mi cinismo y, finalmente, el mundo. ¿Te imaginas, Sam?¿Controlar el mundo con un fic?*-* xDDDD Gracias por comentar!**

**Zeldi-chan: te faltó el "vale" en el refrán de "Más vale tarde que nunca" e_e xD. Pues sí, el pobre Marthy siempre se lleva lo peor. Pero eso es porque es el más fuerte de los dos, a pesar de que Ike me esté intentando convencer en este momento de que estoy equivocada y al mismo tiempo amenazándome de muerte por hacer sufrir tanto a su Marthy-poo. En serio! No me deja escribir en paz! ajdgnkjdg... viste? xD en fin, chorradas aparte. Gracias por comentar!**

**Bien, ahora, hasta dentro de una semana! Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es M.**

**Ciaossu!**


	14. 13 Regalo y Humillación

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es M, es decir, su contenido no es para niños ni personas fácilmente traumatizables. No sé si debería subir el fic a M, me gustaría que me lo dijerais en el comentario. **

**Disclaimer: bla bla blah Nintendo bla bla blah no me pertenecen**

**Gracias a Sam y Isuam por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero en fin... no disfrutéis, por favor xDDD**

**

* * *

**

La imagen del niño llorando en los brazos de su madre desapareció. De nuevo, todo estaba negro. Esta vez, sin embargo, pasó bastante más tiempo que las anteriores hasta que la luz se hizo de nuevo. Abrí los ojos tras la ceguera inicial, y vi que me encontraba en la habitación de Marth, a la cual sólo había ido dos o tres veces en toda mi vida.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con un aspecto mucho más maduro y bastante más alto, se encontraba Marth. Estaba escribiendo. Cuando me acerqué y vi mejor, me di cuenta de que se trataba de su diario. Recuerdo que a veces, cuando yo aún estaba allí y mi hermana aún seguía viva, intentaba quitárselo para leerlo, pero nunca lo conseguí. Ahora parecía estar leyendo lo que acababa de escribir. No había atisbos de sonrisa en su cara.

La idea de observar sin ser visto me atrajo, así que me incliné al lado de Marth y leí la última frase.

"_Esto cada vez se parece más al infierno."_

Vale, no era un buen final, hay que admitirlo. La curiosidad me tentó y, finalmente, empecé a leer la hoja entera.

"_13 de Junio del año de la XV Luna._

_Hace ya dos años que Greil dejó este palacio. Los mismos desde que yo no escribo en este diario. Pero ahora, se siente como una necesidad, pues ya no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, y los monólogos mentales no me atraen en absoluto. _

_Casi es verano y hace un calor insoportable. En los periódicos hablan de una ola de calor proviniente del desierto que trae consigo un altísimo riesgo de incendios forestales; de hecho, en el bosque de la montaña del Templo ya ha habido cinco en lo que lleva de mes._

_Esto cada vez se parece más al infierno."_

Mientras yo leía, él había seguido escribiendo en la otra página.

"_Pero no sólo el calor hace que esto sea un infierno. Mi vida familiar cada vez está en peor estado. Mi padre prácticamente no sale de su estudio más que para comer y dormir. Mi madre se puso enferma poco después de que Greil se marchara; cada vez está peor. Y... lo más grave, es que Falcon se quedó en el palacio. A menudo sale y vuelve borracho, y como mi padre no se entera, hace lo que le viene en gana. Yo lo paso muy mal con él, pues a veces me persigue, ebrio, llamándome "Ellis". Creo que ha perdido la cabeza."_

Cuando acabé de leer, miré a Marth. El chico tenía la mirada perdida en su diario. Luego, volvió a escribir.

"_El primer mes tras la partida de Greil, lo pasé realmente mal. Me volví paranoico. No dejaba de preguntarme por las intenciones del padre de Greil. ¿Acaso sólo quería que Greil se sintiera un poco mejor tras su muerte, y por eso le dio el zumo?... No... no era eso. Si lo fuera, no me lo hubiera enseñado, haciendo parecer que era veneno. Tal vez lo tuviera todo planeado. Tal vez a eso se refería con que Greil me odiaría. Tal vez supiera que iba a ver a Greil a punto de beberse el zumo y que le detendría, aumentando su odio hacia mí. _

_Pero eso sería demasiada casualidad... _

_Aunque también podría haberse planteado el hecho de que yo no viera a Greil beber. Si fuera veneno, Greil habría muerto. ¿Entonces quería que yo sufriera, pero sin que su hijo saliera mal parado?_

_Aún sigo pensando en ello, pero ya no podré encontrar la respuesta..."_

Unos gritos que provenían del pasillo hicieron dejar de escribir al chico. Yo reconocía la voz; su dueño parecía estar borracho y, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de leer, era muy probable que fuera...

- Falcon...- susurró Marth, mirando a todas partes, como si buscara algo.- Tengo que esconderme... tengo que...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un ebrio Falcon se apoyó en el marco, para evitar irse al suelo de cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos, vidriosos. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y parecía buscar algo en la habitación. Marth se había escondido bajo la cama. Falcon empezó a caminar por la sala.

- Marth~~. Te llama tu mami~.

No hubo respuesta. El chico aguantaba la respiración bajo la cama. Las sábanas eran tan largas que ni Falcon ni yo podíamos verle.

- Aww~ ¿No estás~?- el hombre se tambaleaba, con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

Yo cada vez tenía más ganas de pegarle una paliza a ese estúpido militar. ¿Qué demonios habría visto Ellis en él?¡Era más feo que el trasero de un mono!

Tras unos berridos más, se fue, dando un portazo y murmurando entre dientes. Marth esperó un poco para salir de su escondite. Después, abrió con cuidado su puerta y miró a ambos lados. Yo me puse detrás de él, esperando. Tras unos instantes, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo hacia la de los señores Lowell. Le seguí, también corriendo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, Marth dió dos golpecitos en la madera y entró. Y yo detrás de él.

La señora Lowell levantó la vista y sonrió. Estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Su mesilla estaba llena de medicamentos y parecía llevar mucho tiempo tumbada. Sus ojos celestes estaban apagados, y no tenía buena cara. Sentí pena por ella; siempre fue muy amable con Mist y conmigo. Marth se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Me has llamado, madre?- preguntó.

- Sí, cariño- respondió ella.- Tengo un regalo para ti, por tu cumpleaños.

El chico parecía sorprendido, por cómo miraba a su madre.

- Ara, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

- M-mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de un mes...- tartamudeó Marth.

- Lo sé, cielo. ¿Crees que no me iba a acordar?- dijo la señora Lowell, riéndose.- Eres mi hijo, jamás olvidaría el día en que tanto me hiciste sufrir...

Me reí. La señora Lowell parecía bastante animada a pesar de estar tan enferma. También la admiraba por cómo había desviado el tema.

- ¡Mamá...!- protestó Marth.

- Es broma, hijo- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.- ¿Puedes abrir el cajón de la mesita?

El chico hizo lo que le pidió su madre. Después, volvió junto a ella con una cajita adornada con piedras de esas que la gente normal no podemos comprar ni aunque donemos un riñón. Marth se la dio a su madre.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es la herencia que reciben por parte de madre los herederos de la familia Lowell, al igual que por parte de padre reciben a Falchion, la espada legendaria- explicó la mujer.- Se la iba a dar a Ellis el día de su boda, incluso se la probó días antes, pero...

Sus ojos se mostraron tristes por unos instantes. Marth bajó la mirada. Pero poco después, la señora Lowell volvió a sonreír y abrió la caja. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¡Eso es...!¡Eso es...!- exclamé, señalando el objeto que había en el interior de la caja.

- ¿Una tiara?- preguntó Marth.

- ¡Sí, eso!- respondí, a pesar de que no podían oírme.

- Así es. Como único heredero de la familia, debes tenerla tú.

Marth negó con la cabeza tras mirarla unos instantes.

- No puedo aceptarla, mamá...

Su madre le cogió las manos, con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

- Por favor, Marth- susurró. La voz le temblaba ligeramente.- Quiero que la tengas, como un recuerdo, en nombre de tu hermana. Y cada vez que la mires, sabrás que estamos contigo, donde quiera que estés. Así que, por favor, cógela.

- Mamá...- susurró Marth, entendiendo.- Gracias.

Su madre le sonrió, y tras darle un beso en la frente, el chico salió de la habitación, seguido por mí. Pero, para mi asombro, se quedó apoyado en la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta. Un susurro de la mujer se escuchó. Yo bajé la mirada hacia Marth, quien tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara.

"_Después de todo... a mi ya no me queda más tiempo en este mundo."_

Ahora, lo que había dicho Roy tenía sentido. _"Se la dio la señora muerta."_

Sentía la necesidad de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico, de intentar animarle, pero ya me había acostumbrado a no poder tocarle. Seguía preguntándome dónde estaba el Marth real o, por lo menos, aquel que me había guiado. ¿Y si esos tentáculos volvían a atacar...?¿Y si habían devorado ya a Marth? Cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el chico salió corriendo y entró a su habitación. Yo le seguí y, al ver que había cerrado la puerta y que en teoría yo no podía tocarla para abrirla, simplemente la atravesé. Me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de Marth. Él estaba frente al espejo de su armario, poniéndose la tiara. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Esto es de niña...- murmuró.- Pero es un regalo de mamá, lo cuidaré bie-

- ¡Marthy~~!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un aún más ebrio Falcon, quien de repente se quedó mirando fijamente al chico.- E...

Marth tenía una cara de terror absoluto en la cara. Yo fruncí el ceño. Falcon abrió mucho los ojos y cerró la puerta, acercándose al chico, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. El militar se detuvo delante de él.

- ¡Ellis!- gritó, completamente fuera de sí.

- ¡T-Te equiv-

Sin previo aviso, Falcon agarró a Marth y le tiró sobre la cama. Yo me puse furioso.

- ¡EH!- grité, dirigiendo un puñetazo a su cara, pero que sólo la atravesó.

El militar se posicionó sobre el menor, quien se retorcía intentando quitarse al hombre de encima.

- ¡Ellis!¡Ellis!

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Marth.- ¡No soy Ellis!

- ¡Ellis, has vuelto!- gritó el hombre.- ¡Incluso llevas tu hermosa corona!

Así que era por la tiara, aparte de por el alcohol. Intenté con toda mi alma tirar al hombre al suelo, pero sólo le atravesaba.

No pude evitar lo que pasó.

Aún así, cuando Falcon devoró la boca de Marth contra su voluntad, todavía intenté darle puñetazos y patadas. Cuando el chico le mordió para quitárselo de encima, y el hombre le dio una bofetada, grité todo tipo de insultos. Cuando empezó a despojar al niño de sus ropajes, desevainé a Ragnell y, completamente loco, intenté cortar todo lo que me rodeaba, desesperadamente. Y cuando escuché los gritos de dolor de Marth, caí de rodillas al suelo, formando un charco de lágrimas debajo de mí.

El hombre se marchó, tambaleándose, pero yo no levanté la mirada hasta un rato después, sólo para ver a Marth en posición fetal, tapándose con lo que quedaba de sus ropas, completamente humillado. Había sangre en la cama que, como veces anteriores, fue formando una palabra. Pero a mí la cordura ya me había abandonado.

"_¿Amarías a alguien a quien han robado su esencia?"_

IMPURO

* * *

**¿A que esa pregunta no os la habíais planteado?¡Pues es la que más dolor de cabeza me ha dado!**

**Como dije antes, no estoy muy satisfecha con este capi.**

**Sé que es cruel, de hecho, intenté buscar todo tipo de alternativas, pero... no podía ser de otra forma. Este es probablemente el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Que sepáis que Falcon es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero... no sé, era perfecto para el papel. Espero que os haya "gustado". Quedan dos preguntas por contestar, pero ya se está acercando al final. Arghh qué nervios.**

**Tengo algunos problemas con el internet y temí no poder actualizar, pero en fin. Gracias por leer. Ahora, a mis queridas comentadoras:**

**Sam: Bueno, la pregunta de "¿por qué lo hizo Greil?" ya no podrá ser contestada, porque está muerto xD. Pero en este capi pudiste ver las sospechas de Marth, así que... elige la que más te guste y me lo dices xD. No veas qué traumada quedé; no sé escribir Lemon, y mucho menos quiero hacerlo contra voluntad. Tendré que matar a Falcon varias veces en el Smash para desahogarme... ¿te unes? xD. Bueno, ahora mismo tengo la espada de Ike al cuello mientras el mismo me pregunta por mis últimas palabras, así que os las dedico a vosotras. Marthy-poo está traumado en una esquina... ya le curarás. Gracias por comentar!**

**Isuam: Me reí mucho con tu review, en especial con lo de las verduras xD. Espero que no hayas quedado tan traumatizada como yo después de esto, qué mal lo pasé, tía, qué mal lo pasé xDDD. Te digo lo mismo que a Sam; las preguntas sobre el comportamiento de Greil no podrán ser contestadas, porque como que no voy a meter fantasmas en todo esto xD, pero Marthy hizo sus propias teorías. En cuanto a lo de los apellidos, se resolverá en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por comentar!**

**Y eso es todo... ¿no? No os olvidéis de decirme si debo subirlo a M!**

**Ciaossu!**


	15. 14 Venganza y Tensión

**Bien, al final decidí subir el fic a M. Estuve mirando un poco el contenido... y me pareció lo mejor. Si alguien se cuela aquí y se trauma, me echarán las culpas a mi e_e xDD. Bueno, muchas gracias a Sam, Isuam, Ayuchan y Zeldi-chan por sus hermosos reviews, y sus tan bien recibidas amenazas de muerte e_e.**

**Disclaimer: lo mismo del anterior capítulo.**

**Bien, a leer.**

**

* * *

**

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a la realidad. Me había quedado mirando fijamente esa palabra escrita con sangre. Aquello me había impactado mucho.

Levanté lentamente la cabeza y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en la misma habitación, pero la cama ya no estaba manchada y el niño no estaba sobre ella.

¿Tal vez no me había dado cuenta del fogonazo?

No había rastro de Marth. Vi que su diario estaba sobre su mesilla, así que, casi por reflejo, me acerqué. Decidí atravesar la cama en vez de rodearla, pero entonces, me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

No podía atravesarla, me había chocado contra ella, aunque técnicamente esto sería lo normal.

Me sorprendí. ¿Por qué no podía atravesarla como atravesé la puerta? Rápidamente, rodeé la cama y llegué hasta la mesilla. Dirigí mi temblorosa mano hacia el diario.

Y pude cogerlo.

Totalmente sorprendido, abrí el librito y empecé a hojearlo. Encontré escritos hechos que habían tenido lugar antes de que yo llegara, y otros cuando ya había llegado al palacio. Me tentaba la idea de leer todos esos secretos, pero en lugar de eso, pasé de largo hasta el día que acababa de presenciar. Tras esas páginas, no había nada escrito... hasta veinte páginas después.

El papel estaba arrugado, como si hubiera sido mojado. Probablemente fueran las lágrimas de Marth. Se había desahogado en esa única página. Apreté el diario a medida que fui leyendo los sentimientos que había escritos en él.

- Marth...- susurré.

Según el diario, ya había pasado por lo menos un mes desde "aquello". En ese tiempo, Falcon se había vuelto aún más loco, la señora Lowell había dejado de ver y casi de hablar, habían despedido a un montón de criados y el señor Lowell pasaba más que nunca. Marth aún seguía temblando cada noche al recordar, sufría de pesadillas, y había empezado a odiarse a sí mismo. Dejé el diario sobre la mesilla, tal y como lo había encontrado.

- Esto explica tantas cosas...- murmuré.

Recordé momentos del comienzo de nuestra relación. Al principio temblaba cuando le besaba o abrazaba. Yo le preguntaba si algo estaba mal, pero él negaba. Ahora ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Me giré casi violentamente, pero me relajé al instante. Era Marth; no parecía el mismo de un mes antes, unas terribles ojeras hacían evidente la necesidad de sueño, y no tenía buena cara. Llevaba una espada en las manos.

"Es la misma que vi en el sueño de Roy", pensé.

El chico la dejó a un lado del armario y se dirigió a la mesilla, para después coger el diario y sentarse junto a la ventana. Estaba claro que no me había visto, pero es que además, me había atravesado en su trayecto, lo cual me dejaba cada vez más confuso. ¿Podía tocar los muebles, pero no a las personas? Suspiré y me senté a su lado, para ver lo que escribía. Sólo estaba la fecha y una frase.

"_13 de julio._

_He heredado a Falchion, pero Papá no estaba para dármela; me la ha entregado nuestro mayordomo de confianza."_

Así que eso era. Incluso en un momento que parecía tan importante como el de la herencia de Falchion, el señor Lowell no se había presentado.

- ¿En qué estará pensando ese hombre?- murmuré.

De pronto, se escucharon unos ruídos. Provenían del jardín, por lo que tanto Marth como yo nos asomamos por la ventana. Apreté los puños al instante. Era Falcon, tirando botellas de alcohol al césped, justo contra la foto de alguien que debía caerle mal, rompiéndolas en pedazos mientras se reía, totalmente borracho. ¿Es que ese maldito no paraba nunca de beber?¡Aún era de día!

Marth empezó a temblar, se apartó de la ventana y se tumbó en la cama. Miraba fijamente al techo. Tras unos momentos de silencio, empezó a tararear una melodía un tanto triste, que yo conocía muy bien.

Se la oí por primera vez un día en la Academia, cuando subí a la azotea para saltarme la clase de matemáticas. Él estaba allí, tumbado sobre su espalda, contemplando las nubes. Según me dijo, se la oía cantar a su madre cuando era pequeño y le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero no me dijo más.

Estuve escuchando durante un rato, intentando "relajarme". Pero la imagen que había vivido en el recuerdo anterior se me repetía en la cabeza, lo cual me provocaba todo lo contrario a la calma. Quería coger a ese desgraciado militar y apretarle el cuello hasta que fuera un palillo en mi puño. Me sorprendí ante este pensamiento y sacudí la cabeza, dirigiéndome hacia el chico.

Como podía tocar los objetos, me tumbé en la cama, al lado de Marth, e intenté abrazarlo. Mis brazos atravesaron su cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Estaba a mi lado; ahora definitivamente le protegería con mi vida.

- Marth...- susurré.- Me estoy volviendo loco...

Él siguió tarareando. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así. Pero todo se acabó de repente. El chico dejó de cantar y miró hacia la ventana. Se levantó de golpe tras unos instantes de silencio y corrió a asomarse. Yo le seguí, preocupado. Cuando me asomé, abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡El... el jardín!- gritó Marth.

Estaba ardiendo. Un gran incendio. Como estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, nadie parecía haberse fijado. Y como, según estaba escrito en el diario de Marth, habían despedido a todos los criados menos al de confianza, tampoco habían dado la voz de alarma. Ni siquiera nosotros nos fijamos en la humareda que se veía por a través del ventanal. Pero ahora el humo se empezaba a colar por la ventana, y eso es lo que debió alarmar a Marth; yo no podía olerlo, claro.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta?- exclamó el chico. De pronto, se quedó quieto y abrió mucho los ojos.- Mamá... no puede moverse...

Me sorprendí. ¡Tenía razón! Si el humo estaba entrando, debían salir de inmediato, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¡Y la señora Lowell no podía levantarse por sí misma!

Marth salió corriendo, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que llegara a ella, dejando ver a Falcon. El chico chocó contra el militar.

- ¡Vaya, qué gran recibimiento!- exclamó Falcon, abrazando al niño.

Marth se retorció y escapó del agarre, empujando al militar hacia fuera de la habitación. Luego, retrocedió hasta el armario. El hombre se acercó con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

- Venga, juguemos, como el otro día...- susurró.- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Tengo un regalo para ti~

- ¡Cabrón!- grité, abalanzándome contra él.

De pronto, vi cómo el semblante de Falcon cambiaba a uno de terror. ¿Acaso podía verme? - ¡No lo harás!- gritó el hombre, de repente, corriendo hacia mí.

Me atravesó. Lo siguiente que supe es que había pasado algo detrás de mí. Escuché un grito de dolor. Me giré y vi, sorprendido, a Falcon de espaldas a mi, con Falchion atravesada justo en el centro del tronco. El hombre cayó al suelo de lado, dejándome ver a Marth con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara llena de salpicaduras de sangre. Empezó a temblar violentamente y soltó la espada, que quedó atravesada en el cuerpo de Falcon. La imagen no me desagradaba del todo; el hecho de ver a ese borracho en un charco de su propia sangre...

La sangre del militar empezó a formar una palabra.

ASESINO

El chico se levantó, tambaleándose, y se apoyó en la pared, aún en shock. Yo me levanté y me acerqué, intentando ponerle las manos en los hombros y decirle que se calmara. Pero entonces, salió corriendo, atravesándome también. Yo corrí detrás de él; vi que se dirigía a la habitación de la señora Lowell. El humo ya se había colado en el palacio, y por la luz y la humareda que había en las escaleras, podría afirmar que el recibidor de la planta baja estaba ardiendo. Marth entró a la habitación de su madre, empezando a toser. Cuando entré detrás de él, vi que había mucho humo dentro. El chico estaba intentando sacar a su madre de la cama. Corrí hacia ellos e intenté ayudar, pero acabé frustrándome de nuevo, obligado a mirar sin poder hacer nada.

- Maldita sea...- susurré, apretando los puños.

- ¡Venga mamá...!- gritó el chico.- ¡Hay que darse prisa...!

Marth, con un esfuerzo visible, consiguió sacar a su madre, a cuestas, de la habitación. Pero cuando volvimos a salir, por las escaleras empezaban a verse las primeras llamas. ¿Cómo demonios se había propagado tan rápido el fuego?¿Por el calor?

"_Esto cada vez se parece más al infierno", "Alto riesgo de incendios", "13 de julio", "Mansión Lowell", "Desgracia familiar","...tragedia causada por unos cristales de botella..."..._

Abrí mucho los ojos. La frase del diario y los titulares que recordaba haber leído en el periódico aquel día, el cumpleaños de Marth... ahora todo era cada vez más confuso. Si me basaba en las fechas, este sería el día en que la mansión de los Lowell se quemó. Pero, según los periódicos, no hubo supervivientes. ¿Entonces... qué demonios había pasado?

"_¿Te alejarías de mí si supieras que estoy muerto?"_

¿Qué había querido decir Marth con eso?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el 14. Lo cierto es que estuve enferma y no pude actualizar el miércoles. Aún estoy un poco pachucha, así que perdonadme si hay algo que pase más rápido de lo que debería o cualquier otra cosa. **

**Creo que no quedan más de tres capis o como mucho, tres y un epílogo para acabar, pero nunca se sabe e_e. En el siguiente capi hay una "revelación" (uooo) así que aquí os dejo con la intriga.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que no podré responder como siempre a los reviews. Escribiré algunas palabras xD. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Sam: no te sulfures xD Marthy-poo obtuvo su venganza e Ikey lo disfrutó, sádicamente =B. Y dile a tu madre que muy, muy en el fondo, soy buena persona =D**

**Isuam: ya ves... al final decidí subir el rating. Es que en este capi también salía sangre, lo de Ellis, más lo del capi anterior... yo creo que debería haberlo hecho antes xD**

**Ayuchan: muchas gracias por comentar y por tus favoritos. Decidí hacerte caso en lo del M ;)**

**Zeldi-chan: espero que algún día perdones a Falcon... e_e... en realidad sólo espero que no me asesines xD**

**Bueno, dicho esto, me piro, vampiro.**

**Ciaossu!**


	16. 15 Secreto y Reencuentro

**Iossu, como habréis visto, he cambiado el día de actualización al jueves, ya que tengo más tiempo. Este capi es... bueno, "es" jaja. Se lo dedico a Sam para que se mejore pronto!**

**Gracias a Isuam, Lolita y Sam por sus reviews!**

**Bueno, REVELACIÓN! A LEER xD**

**

* * *

**

El fuego ya asomaba por la escalera y Marth retrocedió, llevando a su madre consigo. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a ver aquí?

Sólo tenía clara una cosa: el fuego empezaba a propagarse por el pasillo, y no había salida a la vista. ¿Realmente Marth había...?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me distrajo de mis pensamientos. El mayordomo salía de la biblioteca que había en el pasillo de los Lowell. Su cara se contrajo en el miedo y, al ver a Marth con su madre, corrió hacia él.

- ¡Joven Maestro!- gritó.- ¡Póngase a cubierto!

Ese hombre era idiota. ¿Es que no veía que no había sitio donde esconderse? Tal vez podrían ganar tiempo esperando en una de las habitaciones, pero eso no duraría mucho. El fuego entró en la habitación de la que había salido el mayordomo, lo que hizo a éste girarse con horror.

- ¡No!¡Señor Lowell!- gritó el hombre.

Vi a Marth abrir mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Mi padre está ahí dentro?- gritó Marth.

- S-sí...- balbuceó el mayordomo, quien había cogido a la Señora Lowell.

- ¡Padre!- gritó el niño, haciendo ademán de ir.

- ¡No, Joven Maestro, debemos ponernos a salvo...!

Una oleada de llamas detuvo el discurso del mayordomo, quien soltó un grito de terror y dijo que no se iba a quedar a morir allí, antes de soltar a la Señora Lowell, entrar a su habitación y tirarse por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal. Marth se quedó mirando la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Luego, se agachó junto a su madre. La abrazó.

- Mamá... tengo miedo...- susurró, temblando.- No... no quiero morir...

Su madre, para mi sorpresa, respondió al abrazo colocando su mano en la nuca de Marth y acercándolo a sí misma. Parecía como si dijera, "todo va a salir bien", pero como no podía hablar y yo no era bueno leyendo los labios, no lo podía asegurar. Pronto empezaron a toser.

Marth intentó subirse a su madre a la espalda de nuevo, pero unos ruídos detuvieron sus movimientos. La puerta de la biblioteca cayó al suelo del pasillo con estruendo, y de entre las llamas surgió una figura humana. Era el señor Lowell. Marth y yo abrimos mucho los ojos al verle.

Tenía media cara quemada, y su capa estaba ardiendo. Se la quitó y miró a su hijo, con una extraña expresion en la cara, entre sonrisa y culpa.

- ¡Padre!- gritó Marth.- ¡¿Estás bien?

El señor Lowell no respondió. El niño agarró con fuerza a su madre y se metió en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, seguido por el hombre.

- ¡Vamos, deprisa, padre, tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó.- ¡Ayúdame a sacar a mamá por la-

- No, Marth. Esto se ha terminado- susurró, riéndose.- Todo... todo se ha ido al traste.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Qué... qué dices ahora...?- susurró el chico.- Vamos... hay que salir de aquí...

- Nuestro dinero, nuestra familia, nuestra casa, nuestros bienes... todo ha caído en la ruina...- susurró.- Los Lowell, debemos dejar de existir.

Marth negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero tenemos que sacar a mamá de aquí, rápido!

El señor Lowell la miró.

- Para ella ya no hay nada- dijo fríamente.- Su cuerpo está marchito, su alma está cansada... ya no puedo asegurar qué es lo que la mantiene con vida. Ahora sólo es una molestia.

Marth y yo nos quedamos mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. ¿Sorpresa?¿Horror?¿Ira? No sé que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, padre?- gritó el niño, con lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos.- ¡Hay que sali-

- ¿No lo entiendes Marth?- preguntó el hombre.- Ya se acabó para nosotros. Estamos endeudados. Llevo dos años pensando en soluciones, pero ahora todo terminará con este incendio. Es lo mejor. Los Lowell "morirán" en este trágico suceso. Empezaremos de nuevo, eso es, sí, perfecto, nos mudaremos y no nos reconocerán...

¿Así que en eso había estado tan ocupado estos dos años?¿Es que había perdido la cabeza ese hombre?¿Dos años encerrado sin preocuparse de su familia, por "buscar soluciones"?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera en abandonar a mamá...?- preguntó Marth, con voz temblorosa.

- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿cierto?- respondió el señor Lowell.- Va a morir pronto, dejarla viva sólo aumentaría su sufrimiento. Nosotros debemos irnos, hijo. No queda esperanza para ella. Encontrarás dinero en la tienda de antigüedades de Smash Ville, un amigo mío tiene nuestros fondos de emergencia...

- ¡Cállate, tú no eres mi padre!- gritó el chico.- ¡Él jamás diría estas cosas!

De nuevo, silencio. El señor Lowell se rió y asintió.

- Es cierto, Marth. Yo ya no soy tu padre. La cabeza de la familia Lowell morirá aquí- susurró, cogiendo una máscara que había colgada en la pared, que ahora me resultaba muy familiar.- Desde este momento, tomaré el nombre de Meta Knight, el caballero de la máscara, misterioso, sin pasado, sin futuro... sin familia, amigos... sin nada.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. No... ¡No! ¡Ése bastardo de la máscara...!¡El que estaba con Lucario...!¡¿Era el Señor Lowell? Ahora que lo pienso... esos ojos dorados...

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- grité; ya no podía estar más confuso.

- ¡¿Hablas en serio?- gritó Marth.- ¡¿Realmente vas a abandonar a mamá?

La señora Lowell cogió la mano de su hijo y la besó. Luego, se apoyó en la pared y llevó su mano al pelo del chico, revolviéndoselo, mientras sonreía tristemente. Marth abrió mucho los ojos. Yo también.

- Vive... Marth... vete...- susurró con voz ronca, antes colocar su mano en el suelo.

- ¡Mamá...!¡¿Qué dices...?- exclamó el chico, llorando.

El señor Lowell se acercó y la besó con ternura, mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo siento, cariño, no pude salvarte... pero lo haré ahora. Espérame al otro lado.

- Espe...raré...- susurró.

Lo siguiente que supe, es que la señora Lowell tenía una herida de arma blanca en el vientre, que sangraba mucho, y que el señor Lowell tiraba una daga ensangrentada al suelo y se giraba hacia Marth, quien tenía una expresión de horror en su cara.

- Recuerda esto. Cuando despiertes, ya no serás Marth Lowell. Jamás uses ese apellido de nuevo. Si lo haces, serás perseguido y acosado por aquellos a los que debemos dinero, y tendrás demasiados problemas como para soportarlo. Marth Lowell ha muerto en este incendio. Jamás lo olvides.

- ¡¿Qué... qué has... mamá...

Pero el chico no llegó a terminar la frase, pues su padre le dio un golpe en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Me llevé las manos a la frente. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¡¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora?

"_¿Te alejarías de mí si supieras que estoy muerto?"_

La voz de Marth resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente necesitaba preguntar?

- ¡Maldita sea, Marth!- grité, con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?¡He venido a por ti, y no me iré sin ti!¡Te quiero, y no me separaría de tu lado ni aunque fueras un fantasma!¡Así que, estúpida caja, llévame a donde está o verás mi furia desatada!

Whoa... aquellas palabras me salieron del alma. Mi voz era firme, ya no sentía ningún tipo de miedo, y si me temblaban las manos, era por la furia. Si esa caja pretendía alejarme de él enseñándome su oscuro pasado, sus planes salieron al revés. De hecho, ahora que lo sabía todo, quería estar aún más cerca de Marth. Quería compensarle todo lo que había sufrido. Quería tenerlo entre mis brazos por todas estas veces que no podía tocarle.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldecí en silencio. No necesitaba ver más. Todas mis dudas se habían esfumado. _Definitivamente_ iba a traer a Marth de vuelta, y no tenía planes de quedarme aquí después.

Sentí que una mano cogía la mía, y abrí los ojos rápidamente. Era la versión de Marth que acababa de ver; podía tocarme. Me sonreía con tristeza, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarle con fuerza.

- Marth...- susurré.

- Gracias... Ike- respondió él.

Yo me sorprendí tanto, que no me di cuenta de que el chico había escapado de mi abrazo y tiraba de mi mano hasta que empezamos a andar. Caminamos en silencio; yo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así desde que entré aquí, lo que llevó a mi mente unos días atrás, cuando aún no había desaparecido. Mis cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando llegamos a una gran puerta.

Marth me miró con tristeza, antes de abrirla y dejarme ver una sala que reconocía muy bien. La sala del trono, la más grande del palacio de los Lowell a la que sólo había entrado una vez, que fue cuando el señor Lowell nombró a mi padre su "hombre de confianza" y "mercenario honorífico", o algo así. Pero ahora, el panorama que se mostraba ante mí era muy diferente. Las cortinas estaban rajadas y había grietas en las paredes. Lo único que seguía intacto, era el trono. Y en ese trono, había una persona, con una espada entre las manos, que me miraba fijamente y con una expresión que intimidaba.

- Marth.

* * *

**CHÁN CHÁAAAAAN o algo así xD**

**Naaah, ya me diréis si quedó en mala parte... **

**Sí, como habéis leído, CHAN CHAN Meta Knight es el papi de Marthy-poo. ¿A que eso no lo esperabais ehhh? JEJEJE**

**Isuam: bueno bueno, te emocionaste mucho con lo de Falcon ehh xD. Pues ya viste, aquí la única que acertó fue Sam. Ya me contarás que tal fue este capi. Gracias por comentar!**

**Lolita: bueno, descubriste que hay otras formas de morir e_e. Gracias por comentar!**

**Sam: ay, Sam, me dejaste en shock. Bueno, este capi no se si te habrá gustado o si tendrás ganas de matarme cuando acabes. Así que seré prudente y huiré. Por cierto, felicidades, eres la primera que acierta en algo en el fic e_e. Eres muy perspicaz, Sam, muy perspicaz jejeje. Gracias por comentar! y Mejorate!**

**Bueno, aquí mi intervención.**

**Ciaossu!**

Lolita: jaja, ya viste que hay distintas formas de "morir" e_e. Gracias por comentar!


	17. 16 Lucha por el recuerdo

**DIAAAAAH vengo con el capiii! Este me ha gustado, en serio. Tal vez será sólo cosa mía, pero... me ha gustado jaja. Bueno.**

**Muchas gracias a Zeldi-chan, Isuam, Natu, Ayu-chan y Sam por sus maravillosos reviews! x3**

**Disclaimer: lo mismo que en uno o dos de los capítulos anteriores...¬¬**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

El cerebro dejó de funcionarme. ¡Era él!¡Estaba allí, en frente de mí!¡Por fin le había encontrado! Lo siguiente que supe es que entré corriendo a la sala, hacia Marth.

Pero me detuve a medio camino... e incluso, retrocedí.

Marth se había levantado mientras agarraba su espada y ahora me apuntaba con ella.

- ¿M-Marth...?- susurré.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó, sin dejar de apuntarme.

- Marth... soy yo, ¡Ike!- grité.

Escuché una risa detrás de mi. Era una voz conocida, muy conocida. Una voz que me hizo girarme a gran velocidad. Donde antes estaba el pequeño Marth, ahora había luz, una brillante luz, que pasó de tener la forma de un niño a una más grande. Cuando la luz se disipó, pude ver a una mujer... la señora Lowell. Abrí mucho los ojos. Ella sonrió con malicia.

- Marth- dijo, con voz cantarina.- Él es el muchacho que tanto dolor te causó... ahora tienes la oportunidad de vengarte... y así poder dejar atrás todo el dolor, hijo mío. Honrarás la memoria de tu madre y tu hermana, que tanto te queremos; vengarás nuestra muerte. Ya que ese chico tuvo la culpa de todo.

- ¡¿Qué?- grité, incrédulo.- ¡¿Qué dices?¡¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo de la señora Lowell?

Tras una risa mas, cerró la puerta, dejándonos encerrados. Me giré rápidamente hacia Marth, lo suficiente como para ver que se lanzaba contra mí y poder reaccionar y rechazar su estocada con Ragnell. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Se movía increíblemente bien; era muy rápido. Yo no creía poder seguir su ritmo mucho más. Si sólo consiguiera quitarle la espada... pero no había manera. Su técnica era impecable... ¿Cuándo habría aprendido?

En una de sus estocadas, conseguí que mantuviera a Falchion contra Ragnell. Eso estaba mejor, parecía que esta vez tenía yo la ventaja en fuerza. Pero él era demasiado bueno.

- Fue tu culpa...- gruñó Marth.- Por tu culpa... todo... se volvió así...

- ¡No es cierto, y lo sabes!- grité.- ¡No te dejes engañar por sus palabras!¡Puede que tenga el cuerpo de tu madre, pero no es ella!

Me dio una patada en la pierna, que casi me hace arrodillarme. Intenté recuperar el equilibrio lo más rápido que pude, sólo para rechazar otro golpe.

- ¡Marth!- insistí.- Marth, soy yo, ¡¿no me recuerdas?

- Cállate, traidor- me susurró.

Sólo podía defenderme de sus ataques. ¿Es que acaso esa caja ya le había devorado el alma...? No... ¡No!

- ¡No lo permitiré!- grité.- ¡¿Me oyes Marth?¡Vas a salir de aquí así te tenga que llevar a rastras!

Tal vez fue asombro, no lo sé, pero por un momento, él dejó de moverse; momento que yo aproveché para hacerle retroceder. Tal vez me pasé de fuerza, porque cayó al suelo. Aproveché para tomar aliento. La cosa se ponía cada vez peor a medida que continuaba la pelea; empecé a ver doble y cada vez me costaba más respirar. Jamás había tenido una pelea así, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la escuela. Había matones, mucho más grandes que yo, a los que había derrotado en pocos segundos. Nunca había ido tan lejos como ahora.

Tenía varios cortes por el cuerpo; él no tenía ninguno. No es como si no hubiera tenido ocasiones para herirle, sino que realmente no podía. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?¿Por qué tenía que luchar contra él?

_¿Por qué?_

"Prueba."

Es cierto... Lucario me habló de unas "pruebas"... ¿Era esto también una prueba? Claro... tal vez este fuera el último obstáculo que se interponía entre Marth y yo... ¿Y la señora Lowell?... ¿A quién le importaba? Si le derrotaba a él... todo acabaría... y podría volver a estar con Marth, lo que tanto _deseaba..._

No...

- ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?- murmuré.

Algo estaba intentando controlarme. Por un momento, había sentido el deseo de acabar con Marth. Por un instante, había tenido muy claro que la única forma de que todo se arreglara era matarle. Mis pensamientos habían sido controlados... y yo también estuve a punto de serlo. La furia me invadió. Esa caja...

- ¡Yo no soy como los demás!- grité.- ¡A mí no podrás controlarme!¡Tenlo presente!

Detuve el ataque de Marth y le agarré las manos con una de las mías, mientras que con la otra aguantaba el golpe con Ragnell. Mientras él intentaba soltarse, yo desplacé nuestras espadas hacia un lado, dejándome cara a cara con Marth.

- ¡Escúchame!- le dije.- ¡Vamos a volver a casa!¡Con todos nuestros amigos, volvamos a nuestra vida, Marth!

- ¡Cállate!- gritó.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, por lo que me dejé llevar por mi alma en vez de por mi mente.

- Si mis palabras no te llegan... habrá que intentar otra cosa- susurré, sonriendo.

Antes de que Marth pudiera reaccionar, quité mi mano de las suyas y la utilicé para cogerle de la nuca y acercarlo a mí.

Por fin, tras tanto tiempo, le besé. Dejé que mis labios hablaran... de otra forma.

Al principio, se quedó encogido, en completa tensión. Incluso temblaba levemente. Pero, tras caer las espadas al suelo, me abrazó y correspondió a mi iniciativa. Así entablamos una conversación en la que no hablamos nada, pero dijimos tantas cosas...

Le abracé con fuerza; ya no le volvería a soltar. Él hundió la cabeza en mi hombro, sollozando.

- Ike... Ike...- susurraba entre hipos.- Tenía tanto miedo... estaba oscuro... veía imágenes del pasado... del horrible pasado...

- Ahora estoy aquí, ya ha terminado todo- le decía yo.- Te he echado tanto de menos...

- Yo también, Ike, yo también...

Estuvimos un rato así. Aún eran recientes en mi mente los recuerdos de Marth. Desde el día en que mi padre, mi hermana y yo, llegamos a la mansión Lowell, hasta el día en que el incendio destruyó la misma. Todavía no había asimilado muchas cosas. Y me sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer otra cosa que mirar cómo aquel al que amaba se desmoronaba delante de mí, que ver cómo aquellos por los que tanto respeto y admiración había sentido, se convertían en bestias salvajes y violentas que, ya despojadas de cualquier tipo de razón, destruían la felicidad de aquellos que éramos más pequeños. De cómo, como consecuencia del accidente de mi hermana, mi padre asesinaba a una chica inocente; lo cual causó la locura de su futuro marido, quien posteriormente hizo lo que hizo...

Pero ya se acabó.

Yo estaba tan feliz de haberle encontrado, de estar abrazándole, de poder consolarle, de no tener que verle llorar sin poder animarle... que se me olvidó todo lo demás. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a la señora Lowell. Marth abrió mucho los ojos; yo no le solté.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté, con furia.

- Me has decepcionado, Marth- dijo ella, ignorándome.- Has traicionado a tu madre, como lo hiciste con tu hermana. Ellis debe estar llorando de la vergüenza como lo hago yo ahora.

Realmente tenía lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, pero no era la única. Marth también estaba llorando.

- ¡No la escuches, Marth!- grité.- ¡Ni siquiera es tu madre!¡Es una farsante!

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó, esbozando una mueca burlona.- ¿Y quién soy entonces?

No pude dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Realmente no sabía qué responder. Pero el temblor del chico que tenía entre mis brazos me hizo responder lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Eres esa estúpida caja, ¿verdad?- grité.- ¡Tú eres la Caja de los Secretos!

Se hizo el silencio. La luz volvió a rodear a la mujer, dándole a su silueta una forma aún más grande... Mi padre.

- Y dime, hijo mío... ¿Qué harías si así fuera?

* * *

**CHÁN CHÁAAAAAN **

**xD bueno, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. He cambiado tantas cosas desde que empecé a idearlo que voy a tener que releer el fic entero jaja. YA NO QUEDA MUCHO PARA EL FINAL! Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las que me comentasteis Fate!**

**Demos respuesta a los reviews =D**

**Zeldi-chan:**** bueno, como dije antes, hay varias formas de "morir". De todas formas, si no te quedó muy claro con este capítulo o el anterior, se explicará en capítulos siguientes. Y la verdad es que tampoco me imagino a Meta Knight muy mayorcete...jeje. Gracias por comentar también Fate!**

**Isuam:****hehehehehe... dejando de lado el berrinche antifeminista que te dio, xD, pues sí, tal vez haya sido un poco cruel con él... pero, bueno, ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Sí, hubo beso. HUBO BESO jajajaja. En fin, ya me contarás. Por cierto, gracias por el comentario en Fate!**

**Natu:**** Realmente es más sencillo llamarte así jajaja. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que hayas tenido una buena estancia en la playa e_e. ¿Sabes? si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco sé hacia dónde demonios va esto jajaja. Tal vez sea ese el secreto oculto tras el "efecto sorpresa" *-*. Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Ayu-chan:**** espero que este capi haya calmado esa curiosidad... o incluso, que la haya hecho más fuerte! muahahahaha. XD Gracias por comentar!**

**Sam:**** Ay, ay, Sam. Estarás contenta, que hubo beso. Y además de los "buenos", acompañado de un montón de pensamientos cursis por parte de cierto mercenario hahahaha. Espero que pronto me digas lo que te pareció Fate, y bueno, en general, que te mejores xDDD. Ya te dije, más o menos serán dos o tres capítulos más, y un epílogo, no lo tengo claro xD. Gracias por comentar!**

**Bueno, y con esto y un bizcocho... HASTA LUEGUITO!**


	18. 17 Sangre

**Lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo ha llegado muy tarde. Pero es que es si no el penúltimo, el antepenúltimo. Tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a escribir.**

**Bueh, muchas gracias a Ayu-chan, Isuam, Natu y Sam por sus reviews!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, lo ponía en algún capi por ahí atrás.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

Reconozco que aquello me cogió por sorpresa. Tanto, que durante unos instantes, no supe qué hacer; mi cuerpo temblaba, mis brazos no me respondían. Simplemente me quedé mirándole, con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando que fuera otra visión.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ike?- preguntó, con su áspera voz.- ¿Es que no te alegras de ver a tu padre?

Sentí cómo Marth intentaba retroceder, pero le mantuve firme en mi agarre. Es cierto, no podía dejar que se acercara a él, fuera una ilusión o no. Fruncí el ceño.

- Sé que no eres mi padre- dije, fríamente.- Seas quien seas, no te vas a acercar a Marth.

- Ike...- susurró el aludido a mi lado.

- Tranquilo, Marth, vamos a salir de aquí, aunque me tenga que llevar por delante al que se ha disfrazado de mi padre.

Recogí a Ragnell del suelo; Marth hizo lo mismo con Falchion. Nos pusimos en guardia. Pero mi padre ni se sorprendió; de hecho, se echó a reír.

- ¡¿De verdad creéis que podéis vencerme aquí?- casi gritó, entre carcajadas.- ¡Qué ingenuos sois!

- ¡Cállate!- grité, molesto.

Siguió riéndose; me puse tan nervioso que me lancé contra él sin pensarlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Marth... ¡¿era capaz de reírse?

- Vaya, ¿te has enfadado?- preguntó, mientras bloqueaba mi ataque con la espada de mi padre.- Niñato insolente.

- ¡Deja de manchar el honor de mi padre!- grité.- ¡Eres un cobarde!

- ¡¿Cobarde?¡¿Honor?¡No me hagas reír!- gritó.- ¡Tu padre era egoísta, mentiroso, violento y corrupto!¡¿Qué clase de honor hay en eso?

Empujé su espada con Ragnell y le di una patada que le hizo retroceder.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- grité.- ¡No pienso escuchar nada de lo que digas!

- ¡¿Crees que lo que le hizo a tu querido Marth también fue mentira?- preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me sorprendí. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Me giré hacia Marth, quien nos miraba con una expresión entre furia y terror. Se notaba que aquellas palabras le habían afectado. Era cierto, después de todo, mi padre le hizo sufrir muchísimo, y yo había sido totalmente ajeno a ello e, incluso, también incrementé su sufrimiento. Apreté los puños y bajé la mirada al suelo...

- ¡Ike, cuidado!

Escuché un choque de metales detrás de mí. Me giré y vi, horrorizado, cómo Marth había detenido la espada de mi padre a pocos centímetros de mi cuello. Rápidamente, reaccioné y le ayudé a hacer retroceder al hombre.

- Marth... gracias- dije, suspirando.

- Mantente alerta- me dijo, para después mirar a mi padre.- Es cierto que lo que hizo Greil fue horrible, que me provocó años de sufrimiento... pero eso forma parte del pasado. Un pasado difícil de olvidar, es cierto, y el hecho de volver a vivirlo ha sido aún peor. Y tú has sido el o la causante de todo eso. Así que...- apuntó a mi padre con Falchion.-... tú eres mi único enemigo.

- Y pregunto de nuevo, ¿crees que podrás vencerme?- murmuró mi padre.

- ¡Vamos a salir de aquí, quieras o no!- grité.- ¡Y ni tú, ni mi padre, podréis detenernos!

De nuevo, el hombre se echó a reír. La luz envolvió su cuerpo y cambió su figura a una más pequeña. Ambos abrimos mucho los ojos.

- Hermano, Joven Maestro, cuánto tiempo- dijo la voz de mi hermana.

Era ella. Nos sonreía mientras nos saludaba con una mano. Tanto Marth como yo estábamos tan sorprendidos que nos quedamos inmóviles.

- Mist...- susurré por fin.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.- ¿Tal vez yo si pueda deteneros?

No respondí. Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo. Jamás... podría ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana. Sabía que no era ella realmente, pero... era incapaz. Noté movimiento a mi lado y vi, sorprendido, cómo Marth se dirigía hacia ella, empuñando a Falchion. En ese momento, sentí algo extraño en mi interior.

Mi hermana sonrió maliciosamente, la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando eramos niños y me gastaba una broma.

- No, no, no, Joven Maestro- dijo, con voz cantarina.- Vos sabéis mejor que nadie lo que pasará si hacéis eso.

Marth se detuvo.

- Tú no eres Mist- dijo, fríamente.- Y alguien que se vale de los seres queridos de alguien para hacerle daño, no va a recibir ningún tipo de compasión por mi parte.

Me sorprendí; aquella frase la repetía cada vez que empezaba una pelea. Debí decírsela muchas veces a Marth, "no vas a recibir ningún tipo de compasión por mi parte". En cierto modo, me pareció gracioso, pero entonces, vi cómo alzaba a Falchion. Y volví a sentir esa extraña sensación en mi interior. Empuñé con fuerza a Ragnell.

- ¡Quieto!- gritó Mist.- ¡¿Es que quieres que...?

- ¡Cállate!- rugió Marth.- Lo único que quiero es que salga de aquí, aún si tengo que morir por ello. ¡No dejaré que caiga en tus garras, ni que devores su alma!

- ¡Estúpido noble insensato!- gritó Mist.- ¡Me aseguraré de engullir tu alma entera!

- ¡Esta vez acabaré contigo!¡Tres veces es tu límite en un día!

Marth se preparó para atacar a mi hermana. Entonces, ella me miró. Me miró con los ojos llenos de terror, como aquellas veces cuando era pequeña, que tenía una horrible pesadilla y venía a mi habitación para que la protegiera. Esa extraña sensación en mi interior afloró, y entonces sentí un fuerte impulso. Antes de darme cuenta, había detenido a Falchion y ahora defendía a Mist. Marth me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Ike?- exclamó.

- No puedo... dejar que la mates...- susurré.- Es... Mist...es... mi her-

- ¡Que no te engañe!- me dijo.- ¡No es Mist, sólo ha tomado su forma para controlarte!

Ya lo sabía. Era consciente de ello, pero no... no podía dejar que hiciera daño a... alguien con la forma de Mist. Mis ojos se volvieron borrosos al ver el dolor en los de Marth, quien parecía no poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces, ocurrió todo.

En pocos segundos, vi cómo Marth desviaba su vista de mi y parecía sorprenderse. Tras eso, me empujó y, lo siguiente que supe es que había atravesado a Mist con Falchion. En ese instante, sentí una furia terrible; estuve a punto de lanzarme contra Marth.

- Noble insensato...- murmuró mi hermana, inclinándose hacia delante.- No podrás salir de aquí...

- Ya no me importa...- respondió Marth. Sonaba extrañamente débil.- Sólo quiero... que Ike consiga escapar...

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que salía sangre del pecho de mi hermana, pero también se estaba formando un charco de sangre a los pies de Marth. Tras unos instantes, ambos cayeron al suelo, con la diferencia de que mi hermana se desvaneció en un haz de luz. La furia en mi interior desapareció.

- ¡Marth!

Corrí a su lado y le incorporé en mis brazos.

- Ike... lo he conseguido...- me dijo, sonriendo.- Ahora, puedes irte, vuelve con todos...

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?- grité, viendo como sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud.- ¡No me iré sin ti!¡Tienes que resistir, te llevaré con Mario, él te curará!

Pero él ya no respondió. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?¡¿En qué momento se habían cambiado nuestros papeles?¡¿No era yo el que iba a sacarle de ahí, aún a costa de mi propia vida?

- ¡Marth, contesta, por favor!- gritaba yo.

Los recuerdos que tengo de entonces son muy borrosos. Sé que había mucha sangre, y que él tenía clavada en el abdomen una especie de daga que se estaba desvaneciendo en luz, tal y como lo había hecho antes Mist. Por más que le zarandeaba, no respondía.

- Su alma ha sido gravemente herida. No despertará- dijo una extraña y profunda voz detrás de mi.- Pero no te preocupes, tú tampoco saldrás de aquí con vida.

Me giré rápidamente sólo para abrir los ojos como platos. Un monstruo enorme, con siete enormes tentáculos, cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por... cuerpos de personas...

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?- grité, impactado.- ¡¿Roy?

En efecto, el cuerpo de Roy formaba ahora parte de ese monstruo. Pero no era el único, también estaban mi padre, mi hermana, Ellis, la señora Lowell e... incluso el mayordomo que saltó por la ventana, además de otras personas que ni siquiera conocía.

- Sí, su alma fue devorada, y ahora ésta forma parte de mí- dijo el monstruo, con su desagradable vozarrón.- Y lo mismo va a pasar con vosotros dos, que tantos problemas me habéis dado.

Observé incrédulo cómo su cabeza, que estaba sobre todos esos cuerpos que la separaban de los tentáculos, se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera bailando. Sus enormes ojos anaranjados me miraban fijamente. Empuñé a Ragnell con la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Marth tenía una herida fatal... y además este monstruo... tendría que esquivar sus tentáculos a la vez que protegía a aquel por el que vine aquí.

Algo me asaltó la mente en el último momento.

- ¿Almas devoradas...?- pregunté.- ¡No serás...!¡Pero si Marth acaba de...!

Una desagradable risotada salió de las profundidades de su ser. El monstruo volvió a mirarme.

- En efecto, Ike Greil- dijo.- _Yo_ soy la verdadera forma de la Caja de los Secretos.

* * *

**Yehey, hasta aquí. Esta vez no tengo nada más que comentar, las amenazas por parte de las Marthlovers a mi agente u_u xDD**

**Bueno, respondamos a esos comentarios:**

**Ayu-chan: hale, aquí tienes el siguiente, un poco tarde, lo sé xD, pero más vale tarde que nunca e_e. Gracias por comentar!**

**Isuam: bueno, ya me dirás...e_e... parece que no van a comer ni percebes ni perdices, que se van a tener que conformar con las lombrices E_E. En fin, como ya sabrás, nada en este fic es seguro, y dado a lo inestable mental que soy, sobretodo despues de que me llamaran "persona muy importante" xD... en fin, sólo es una heridita de nada... ¿o no? Ante la duda tirarse al suelo y hacer la trucha xD. Gracias por comentar!**

**Natu: jejejejejeje... un beso más largo... jejejejejejeje... Realmente, ¿quién sabe? porque yo no D: . Como ves, la Cajita no para de tocar las narices, pero qué se le va a hacer u_u. Lo cierto es que me costó lo suyo escribir el capítulo, además con el tema de carnaval y todo eso no tuve mucho tiempo, así que lo siento por la espera! El próximo tardará algo parecido, porque tengo muchas ideas y no me decanto por una xD. Gracias por comentar!**

**Sam: ay Sam, que no nos pillamos en el msn. En fin... sí, Sam, acabo de clavarle una daga en el abdomen a Marthy-poo; yo no quería, en serio, pero fui obligada por mi otro yo y por esa caja... TT^TT... xDDD. Lo tengo... huiré... lejos... *huye*. *Desde lejos*: Gracias por comentaaaaar!**

**Pues eso. **

**Ahora que lo pienso... ¿no debería actualizar la Isla? e_e me pondré a ello... lo prometo... pero hoy no... MAÑANA!**

**Taluego!**


	19. 18 Fin

**HOLA! lo siento mucho por la espera, pero aquí llegó... si, exacto, el último capítulo. Es el más largo de todos, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Muchas gracias a Sam, Natu, Ayuchan e Isuam por sus maravillosos reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: lo de siempre.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

Mis buenos reflejos me permitieron sobrevivir al primer ataque. Di un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que uno de los tentáculos golpeaba el suelo donde había estado instantes antes. La grieta que dejó en el lugar me confirmó lo que ya me temía: si recibía tan sólo uno de esos golpes, iba a acabar muy mal.

De los siguientes ataques tuve que defenderme esquivando o incluso rodando por el suelo, siempre atento de que no nos acercáramos al lugar en el que estaba Marth.

"Esto es malo... tengo que darme prisa".

Pero por mucho que pensaba esto, no veía la forma de asestar un golpe fatal al monstruo, si ni siquiera podía acercarme a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?- grité, a la vez que esquivaba otro tentáculo rodando hacia mi izquierda.

Había tropezado con Falchion. Ragnell no estaba muy lejos. La idea me vino a la cabeza tan rápido como el siguiente ataque de la "Caja", que casi, casi me mata. De hecho, a pesar de que me dio tiempo a esquivarlo, me hizo un corte enorme en el muslo derecho. Dolía mucho, pero no tenía tiempo de andar quejándome, pues el monstruo no me daba un respiro.

Estaba desesperado, no conseguía llegar a Falchion ni a Ragnell, así que seguí mi instinto y, tras el siguiente golpe de uno de los tentáculos al suelo, me agaché y cogí una de las piedras que habían quedado en la grieta. Sin dudarlo, se la lancé al engendro. No sé si fue suerte o puntería, pero le di en un ojo. Gritó.

Aproveché el momento para agacharme y coger a Falchion, que era la que más cerca tenía. Era una espada liviana, pero sentía su fuerza y su enorme poder.

El monstruo se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a todas partes con sus tentáculos; ésto me puso muy nervioso y me apresuré en llegar hasta Ragnell. Cuando ya tenía las dos espadas en mi poder, corrí hacia Marth, para protegerlo de un posible ataque. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, el engendro se calmó y me miró, con furia. Le salía sangre del ojo.

- ¡Maldito!- me gritó.- ¡Vas a morir!

- Todos moriremos algún día- repuse yo.

- ¡Pues tu día es hoy!

Tras un rugido, el monstruo se abalanzó sobre mí. Entonces, yo puse en práctica todo lo que había aprendido con la espada, y fui defendiéndome y cortando sus tentáculos con Ragnell y Falchion, según la dirección en que vinieran. Él aulló de dolor. Era mi oportunidad.

Salté sobre uno de los que había cortado, que tenía pegado a su enorme cuerpo, y empecé a correr sobre el tentáculo, esquivando los que venían o cortándolos con cuidado de no caerme, hasta llegar a su cuerpo.

- ¡Por fin!- grité, exhausto.

Me preparé para atacar, pero... me quedé en blanco. Frente a mí estaban los cuerpos de distintas personas, entre ellos Roy. Sabía que ahora formaban parte del monstruo, pero...

- ¡Ugh!

No lo vi venir. Me había distraído... y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar a su embestida con el último tentáculo que le quedaba sin cortar. Sentí una fuerte quemazón en el lado derecho del cuerpo, una sensación parecida a la picadura de una medusa, pero mucho más dolorosa. Caí al suelo tras "volar" unos cuantos metros, y cuando intenté abrir los ojos para ver, el derecho no me respondía. Efectivamente, tan sólo un golpe me había dejado fatal.

- Ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas, Ike Greil...- murmuró, riéndose.- Voy a tomarme mi tiempo matándote, pero antes verás como acabo con su vida.

Tras reírse siniestramente, empezó a arrastrarse hacia Marth todo lo rápido que podía con sus extremidades cortadas. Yo me intenté poner en pie con todas mis fuerzas, pero era realmente difícil con una parte del cuerpo inmovilizada.

- ¡No te acerques a él, cobarde!- grité.- ¡Pelea conmigo!

- No seas impaciente, después irás tú- respondió, burlón.- Te voy a hacer sufrir, "Greil"

Aquello me enfureció tanto que, no sé cómo, me puse en pie y recogí las dos espadas. Él iba a abalanzarse sobre Marth, por lo que corrí hacia allí y... me puse en medio, con las armas por delante de mí. Escuché un fuerte gemido por parte del engendro.

Dolió. Muchísimo. Cuando abrí mi ojo izquierdo, me vi justo en frente de la cabeza del monstruo, en la cual había clavado a Ragnell y a Falchion. ¡Lo había conseguido!

...Pero algo fallaba. Por mucho que intentaba gritar de alegría, la voz no me salía. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que me dolía era el abdomen, y escuché gotas caer. Confuso, miré hacia abajo y entonces lo comprendí. El último... el último tentáculo me había atravesado por la tripa. La vista se me empezó a nublar.

"Así que así va a terminar todo... es triste", pensé, mientras caía hacia atrás y golpeaba estrepitosamente el frío suelo, quedándome boca arriba, mirando al techo. La habitación empezó a desmoronarse poco a poco, tal vez por los golpes que había recibido por parte del monstruo, o tal vez por el hecho de haberlo matado. Pero ya no me importaba.

Sentí las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas; no podía creer que todo fuera a terminar ahí. No quería aceptar que había fallado... que había fallado a Marth... y a todos.

"Al menos le he protegido de ese último golpe...", me dije, intentando sonreír.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí tirado, pues perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Creo que fue cuando empecé a perder la consciencia cuando la sala se iluminó con una luz intensa.

"¿Qué...?"

Lo siguiente que vi, fue la cara de mi hermana, y más tarde, la de mi padre. Me miraban y me hablaban, pero yo no les oía. ¿Estaba muerto?

Tras unos momentos de mirarme fijamente, mi padre llevó sus manos a mi herida en el abdomen, mientras que Mist posó sus dedos sobre mi ojo derecho, que estaba cerrado. Era una sensación agradable, como si me estuviera purificando por dentro; me encontraba totalmente en paz. El dolor se desvanecía y, poco a poco, iba recuperando el sentido del oído y mi consciencia. Cuando mi hermana quitó su mano, abrí el ojo derecho. La sensación de quemazón en la parte derecha de mi cuerpo se había ido, al igual que el dolor en el abdomen.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo?- preguntó mi padre.

No respondí. Era tal mi sorpresa, que ahora que ya podía hablar, no sabía qué decir. Mi hermana se rió.

- Creo que está en shock, padre- dijo, sonriente.- Después de todo lo que vio... es normal, ¿no crees?

- Je... aún es un crío- dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

Dirigió su mano hacia mi cabeza, pero yo, en un reflejo, le agarré el brazo.

- ¡¿Eres esa caja otra vez?- grité.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. Luego los dos se rieron.

- No, Ike- me dijo Mist.- Nos has liberado. Ella se está muriendo.

- Somos las almas de tu padre y tu hermana- dijo mi padre.

Aquello me confundió aún más.

- ¿Q-qué...?¿Qué decís...?- pero algo me vino a la cabeza.- ¡Uh!¡Marth!

Me incorporé de golpe, sintiendo un leve mareo, y miré hacia mi alrededor. Había varias personas hablando entre ellas y mirándome; eran los mismos que había visto en el cuerpo del monstruo. Sentí una mano en el hombro.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, hijo, has hecho un gran trabajo- dijo mi padre.- Estará bien, tiene a alguien importante cuidándole.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Marth estaba tumbado en el suelo, y a su lado estaban... su madre y Ellis. Tenían las manos sobre sus heridas, de ellas emanaba una brillante luz. Era lo mismo que mi padre y mi hermana me habían hecho a mí...

Un momento...

- ¡Tú!- grité, apartándome bruscamente de él.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?¡Yo te admiraba con toda mi alma!¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Marth?¡Asesinaste a Ellis!¡Y me utilizaste...!

- Ike...- susurró mi hermana.

Se hizo el silencio. Ahora todos me miraban, pero no me importaba. Yo miraba con furia a mi padre. Él bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Sí...- susurró.- Es cierto que hice cosas horribles; no voy a intentar defender mis acciones con las palabras vengaza o dolor. No tengo derecho a decir nada, excepto perdón. Destruí vuestra infancia... acabé con la vida de una persona... y por todo eso, las cosas se pusieron peor.

Yo escuchaba en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir. Entonces, él me miró a los ojos.

- Pero también debo decirte algo, Ike, hijo mío- sonrió.- Me he arrepentido desde entonces cada día y cada noche, temiendo en lo que te hubieras podido convertir por mis engaños... pero veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre.

- ¿Pero qué dices...?- murmuré, molesto.- Me acabas de llamar crío hace un momento y ahora me dices esto... Es más, no te he perdonado por lo que le hiciste a...

Me revolvió el pelo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- Lo que realmente quería decirte, es que debes ser feliz. Vive, cumple tus sueños, sin depender del pasado; ya tendrás tiempo de pelear conmigo cuando todo acabe, pues te estaremos esperando. Piensa en el presente y en la suerte que tienes de estar con Marth. Es un chico estupendo; aunque, de todas formas, me sorprendí un poco, pensé que serías... ya me entiendes, "de chicas"...- soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por mi parte.- Vale, vale... Nosotros debemos irnos ya, antes de que esa caja pueda recuperarse. Aún ahora se está alimentando de nosotros, por lo que debéis salir también.

- Vale, vale, vete ya...- murmuré.

- Adiós, hermano- susurró Mist.- Te echaré de menos.

- Yo también, Mist- dije, sonriéndo.- Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener.

- No te olvides a Ragnell- me dijo mi padre.

- Sí, sí...

Sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, por lo que no pude reprimir unas lágrimas. Mi padre y mi hermana sonrieron y me abrazaron, y yo correspondí. Poco a poco, fueron desapareciendo, junto con en resto de personas. Sólo quedábamos Marth, la Señora Lowell, Ellis y yo. Me levanté y fui hacia ellos; Marth seguía inconsciente. Ellas se giraron hacia mí.

- ¿C-cómo está?- pregunté casi por inercia.

- Sus heridas han sanado, pero tardará un rato en despertar- me contestó Ellis.- Vaya, Greil, te has convertido en todo un hombretón.

- Hago lo que puedo- dije.

- Sigues igual de orgulloso- dijo, con una risa.

Sonreí. Después de dar un beso en la frente a Marth, la señora Lowell vino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Ellis y ella empezaron a desaparecer.

- Por favor, cuida de él- me susurró, antes de desvanecerse.

- Lo haré- susurré como respuesta.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, metí a Ragnell en su vaina, me acerqué a aquel al que amaba y le cogí entre mis brazos. Me dirigí a la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuché la voz de una mujer, pero parecía apagada y ronca. Me giré y la vi; ojos negros como el azabache, con un toque dorado, cabello plateado y largo, muy largo.

- ¡No... escaparéis...!- gritó, desde el suelo, con dos grandes heridas de espada en el tronco. Intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.- Tsk, estúpida espada divina...

- Así que tú eres la Caja de los Secretos...- susurré.- Lo siento, pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí.

Seguí mi camino, ignorando los gritos de amenaza de la mujer. La estancia cambió a otra, mostrándome cosas de mi pasado, de mis miedos, de mis días como delincuente... estaba intentando retenerme, pero yo ya había decidido salir de allí y nada podría detenerme... aunque realmente no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir. Apreté más fuerte a Marth en mis brazos, maldiciendo a la Caja, a mi padre por no haberme dado direcciones, al Señor Lowell por haberme escondido que era el enmascarado, y a una larga lista de personas...

"Sigue todo recto."

Me giré y abrí mucho los ojos. Un niño pelirrojo se encontraba ante mí, pero flotando en el aire.

- ¡¿Roy?- exclamé.

- Veo que me has conocido ahí fuera- me dijo.- Gracias por todo.

- ¿Eh?¿Tú también eres un alma?- pregunté, confuso.- ¿No te vas, como el resto?

Negó con la cabeza y me adelantó, haciéndome señas para que le siguiera.

- Vuelvo con mi cuerpo- dijo, sonriendo.- Porque "Roy" sigue vivo.

Dejé de prestar atención totalmente a los intentos de detenerme de aquella caja, que tantas penurias nos había hecho pasar, para concentrarme en buscar una salida. Roy me agarró el brazo.

- Aquí está bien- me dijo.- Tú entraste aquí por voluntad propia, así que sólo tú puedes decidir cuándo salir de aquí, si es lo que deseas. Sólo... camina.

Asentí y cerré los ojos. Quería volver con todos, quería sacar a Marth de aquel lugar. Aquello era lo único que se repetía en mi mente. Cuando sentí que estaba listo, di un paso, después otro, y otro... y sentí un cambio. Abrí los ojos y me encontre en un lugar completamente blanco, con Marth en brazos y Roy a mi lado. Frente a nosotros había _una cajita adornada con piedras de esas que la gente normal no podemos comprar ni aunque donemos un riñon... _Sonreí.

- Je...- murmuré.

Estaba agrietada y se rompía por momentos. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran dos piedras que estaban a cada lado del cerrojo que la mantenía cerrada. Negras como el azabache. Y los diamantes plateados que cubrían toda la tapa me quitaron cualquier duda sobre lo que era.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y di varios pasos más, hasta que algo cambió en el aire y sentí el viento fresco en la cara.

- ¡Ike!

Sonreí y poco a poco abrí los ojos, mientras mantenía a Marth contra mi pecho.

- Hemos vuelto.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido este fic, en serio, me habéis animado mucho con vuestros reviews. Como ahora es muy tarde, no me da tiempo a contestarlos, pero que sepáis que os lo agradezco de corazón. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Tal vez haya algún que otro cabo suelto, pero no os preocupéis, voy a hacer un "ultimísimo" capítulo, o epílogo, como queráis llamarlo. Dejarlo aquí sería una pena, ¿cierto? A todo esto, me pregunto si alguna de vosotras habrá notado algo raro en la frase de Ike: "una cajita adornada con piedras de esas que la gente normal no podemos comprar ni aunque donemos un riñón"... Me entenderéis si leéis de nuevo el fic, o por lo menos, cierto capítulo.**

**Aprovecho para comentaros mi idea de una precuela, que iré subiendo con "Fate", cuando termine con la Isla de Master Hand. La "precuela" tratará de esos días de instituto en los que Ike y Marth se "conocieron" o, mejor dicho, reencontraron. **

**Pues nada, muchas gracias otra vez, y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bye!**


	20. Epílogo

**Lo...LO HICE! Dios, ¡¿cuánto tiempo me ha llevado? Son seis páginas completas, de principio a fin. Espero que a todas os haya merecido la espera, probablemente lo siguiente sea Fate... Jolín, que estoy de vacaciones! xD**

**gracias a Sam, Natu, fierce deity, Isuam, Ayuchan y KyuuCiel por sus fantásticos reviews! Y a todas/os los que habéis leído este fic hasta el final.**

**Bueno, a leer, ya habrá tiempo al final para comentarios xD.**

* * *

Cerré los ojos momentaneamente, disfrutando del suave toque de la brisa nocturna en mi piel, pero sobre todo, del calor de aquel que sostenía entre mis brazos. Pero esto no duró mucho, pues mis amigos prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre mí. De hecho, tuvieron que sujetarme, pues casi caigo al suelo con Marth incluído.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Link, con una voz entre preocupada y divertida.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... sólo un poco mareado.

Zelda apartó a Marth de mí en contra de mi voluntad y le tumbó en el suelo. Le examinó y luego suspiró.

- Está bien, respira y tiene pulso- anunció, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- Por supuesto- dije, sonriendo.- Prometí que le traería de vuelta, ¿no?

- Ike...- susurró ella, también sonriendo.- Sí, lo has conseguido.

Link me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¡Ya te digo!- exclamó.- ¡Seguro que le has dado una buena paliza a esa caja, o como se llame!

Me reí.

- Ike.

Esa voz me hizo girarme bruscamente. Era Lucario. Pero yo no me centré en él, sino en el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, mirando de refilón a Marth, que seguía inconsciente. La furia empezó a arder en mi interior. Me levanté y me dirigí a él rápidamente, agarrándole por el cuello de la capa.

- ¡Tú!- grité.

- ¡¿Ike?- exclamaron Link y Zelda.

El enmascarado no dijo nada. Apreté los dientes.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?- grité.- ¡¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo durante esos dos años?¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que sufrió Marth?¡¿De las cosas horribles que le hizo ese estúpido militar?¡¿De lo sola y enferma que estaba _ella_?

- Ike, basta...- empezó Lucario.

- ¡No pienso callarme!- bramé.- ¡Y por si todo eso no fuera poco, abandonaste a tu hijo y asesinaste a tu mujer!¡Cortaste los lazos con tu familia!- puse mi tono de voz más sombrío.- Así que dígame, "Señor Lowell", ¿qué demonios hace aquí ahora?

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Lowell?- preguntó Link, con voz temblorosa.- ¿Es eso cierto?

No respondí. La ira que sentía en ese momento me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Ahora sólo estábamos él y yo.

- ¡Contéstame!

- No sé de qué me hablas, chico- dijo, con voz grave.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho. Le solté.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando- repitió el enmascarado.

No me creía lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?- grité.- ¡Te vi en los recuerdos de Marth!¡Vi cómo cogías esa máscara y...!

Sin previo aviso, me agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y me acercó a su máscara.

- Escúchame bien, chico, porque sólo lo diré una vez- susurró siniestramente.- Mi nombre es Meta Knight, el caballero de la máscara, misterioso, sin pasado, sin futuro... sin familia, amigos... sin nada. Ya tienes a tu novio, ¿cierto? Pues entonces yo he terminado mis asuntos aquí.

Había dicho las mismas palabras que el Señor Lowell el día del incendio. Me soltó de un empujón y se marchó, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Yo me quedé mirando hacia donde se había ido, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué demonios... acababa de pasar?

- Ike.

Me giré; Lucario me miraba fijamente.

- Yo... lo vi- insistí.- Estaba... el incendio... cogió la máscara... y...

El médium me puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda que la Caja de los Secretos puede engañarte- me dijo.- De todas formas, tenemos un trato, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh?

- Mañana ve a la tienda de antigüedades de Smash Ville- susurró.- Allí me contarás todo lo que viste. Cuida de Marth.

Y, tras eso, se fue con el mismo sigilo que el enmascarado. También me quedé mirando mientras se iba, pero esta vez, pensativo. Algo en aquella frase me había resultado... ¿familiar?

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- preguntó Link, poniéndose a mi lado.

- La verdad, amigo, no tengo ni idea- respondí, con un suspiro.

- ¡Ike!- gritó Zelda de repente.

Link y yo nos giramos, sobresaltados. Al instante, corrí hacia el lugar. Era Marth, se estaba despertando.

- ¡Marth!- grité, abalanzándome sobre él.

- ¡Uwah!- exclamó.- ¿Ike...?

- ¡Estás despierto!- exclamé, abrazándole.- Hemos vuelto, Marth. Hemos vuelto con todos.

Él correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Marth...- esa era la voz de Zelda, que parecía al borde del llanto.

- Zelda... Link- susurró él en el mismo tono.

Al instante sentí dos pares de brazos rodearnos a Marth y a mí. Hacía mucho que no nos dábamos un abrazo los cuatro. De hecho, no lo habíamos vuelto a hacer desde el instituto.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que decidimos volver a casa. Aún era de noche, a pesar de que a mí me había parecido estar mucho más tiempo en el interior de la caja. Mis amigos insistían en que no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que "desaparecí". Por el camino llamamos a Peach y a los demás para contarles la nueva noticia.

- ¡¿En serio?- gritó la chica.- ¡Eso es genial!

Ella nos dijo que Roy se había desmayado, pero que no le había pasado nada grave, simplemente dormía. Yo sonreí ante eso, preguntándome cómo sería la sensación que te da al volver el alma al cuerpo.

Nos despedimos de Link y Zelda, quienes insistieron en no venir con nosotros, diciendo que sabían que queríamos intimidad y cosas por el estilo. Pasamos al lado de la tienda de antigüedades, la cual tanto Marth como yo nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, y luego cruzamos el callejón, camino a casa. Todo ello sin soltarnos de la mano.

- Puede que te parezca extraño, ya que el tiempo pasa de distinta manera allí que aquí- me dijo Marth, mientras subíamos nuestra calle.- Pero realmente extrañaba estos "paseos"; sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde que dimos el último, desde que te vi por última vez...

Le abracé con fuerza mientras sonreía.

- Es posible que sólo hayan pasado tres días desde que te fuiste- susurré.- Pero a mí me han parecido años.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Entramos en casa y nos fuimos directos a la cama; ninguno de los dos tenía tanta hambre como para esperar. Allí, bajo las sábanas, nos abrazamos. Yo le besé con toda mi alma, y el respondió con la misma pasión. Remediamos aquellas noches de soledad que habíamos sufrido, teniendo únicamente como testigos a las estrellas que asomaban por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté al sentir un sentimiento de vacío. Abrí los ojos lentamente, buscando a Marth, a la vez que mis manos tanteaban por toda la cama, sin dar con él. Me asusté de verdad. No estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Y si todo... ha sido un sueño?- me pregunté.

Estaba temblando. Me levanté de la cama apresuradamente y me dirigí al baño, luego a la habitación de invitados, pero no había ni rastro de él.

- ¡Marth!- grité, sin obtener respuesta.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y entré al salón, después a la cocina... ¡No estaba! Me llevé la mano a la frente y me apoyé contra la pared. Tras un rato en silencio, sollozando, salí al pasillo, derrotado. No me lo podía creer. ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

Entonces, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejándome ver a Marth, que venía con unas bolsas del supermercado. Me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Ike?¿Qué pas-

No le di tiempo a terminar la frase. Corrí hacia él y le abracé con tanta fuerza que soltó las bolsas.

- I-Ike...

- No te vuelvas a ir... sin decirme nada... por favor- susurré, aún tembloroso.

Él suspiró y me abrazó también. Tras un largo rato y otro apasionado beso, le ayudé a llevar las bolsas a la cocina. Entonces, cogió un papel que había pegado con un imán a la nevera y me lo enseñó. Lo leí.

_Ike, voy a comprar algo; ya veo que has olvidado que tenemos que comer para sobrevivir. Vendré en un rato._

Tras mirar la nota durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, me eché a reír. Él también. Realmente había regresado, y yo me había vuelto paranoico. Dejé la nota encima de la mesa. Entonces, vi que su semblante cambiaba a otro un tanto distinto, que conocía muy bien...

- Por cierto, Ike...- murmuró con una voz que me asustaba, pues sabía qué iba a pasar.- ¿Por qué estaba mi tiara ahí tirada, encima de la mesa, de cualquier manera?

- Ah...haha...eso...- dije.- Pues... es que Roy... parecía saber algo de ti y...

- ¿Roy?- preguntó de repente, la ira transformada en sorpresa.- ¿Roy está...?

- Anoche hablamos con Peach, ¿recuerdas?- uf, me había librado.

- La verdad es que no presté atención a nada- murmuró.

Suspiré y le conté todo lo relacionado con Roy. Pareció alegrarse bastante por él.

Desayunamos juntos y fuimos a la tienda de antigüedades, de nuevo cogidos de la mano. Para nuestra sorpresa, Peach estaba allí, en la puerta, con Roy. Lucario debía haberlos llamado. Nada más vernos, el niño corrió y abrazó a Marth, dándole las gracias. Él correspondió al abrazo. Ambos parecían felices, incluso Peach; yo, por el contrario, estaba bastante nervioso al ver que alguien más tocaba a Marth (jamás admitiré que fueran celos), pero tuve que reprimirme. Parecía que Roy le estaba realmente agradecido.

Escuchamos un "click" y la puerta de la tienda se abrió lentamente. No había nadie detrás, por lo que decidimos entrar.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, dejando la habitación en penumbra. Aquel lugar me resultaba tremendamente familiar. Nos adentramos en las profundidades de la tienda; jamás imaginé que sería tan grande; hasta llegar a un sitio en el que ya había estado antes. Una mesa cubierta de cartas, dos ojos blanquecinos al otro lado... Era aquí donde mi alma había sido llevada el día anterior. Marth se adelantó y se quedó justo en frente de la mesa.

- ¿Lucario?- preguntó.

Me sorprendí. Era cierto que le había hablado sobre él, pero notaba un cierto matiz de confianza en su voz.

- Hola, Marth, cuánto tiempo- respondió el médium, levantándose.

- Es cierto- respondió Marth.

- ¿Os conocéis?- pregunté, poniéndome a su lado.

- Así es, Ike- respondió Lucario.- Acudió a mí tras el incendio de la mansión Lowell, yo guardaba parte del dinero ahorrado de su padre.

Lo sabía. Sabía que había algo que me resultaba familiar. Recordé las palabras del señor Lowell el día del incendio: _"Encontrarás dinero en la tienda de antigüedades de Smash Ville, un amigo mío tiene nuestros fondos de emergencia..."_

Ahora todo encajaba. Lucario era aquel al que el señor Lowell le había confiado su dinero en los tiempos más difíciles para su familia. Eso explicaría el porqué de que Meta Knight y él estuvieran juntos cuando les conocí. Algo me vino a la mente con esto último.

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamé.- ¡¿Dónde está Meta Knight...?

- ¿Meta Knight?

Enmudecí un momento y miré a Marth, quien tenía una cara de asombro total. Sentía la mirada reprobadora de Lucario, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Ike, ¿has visto a...?- preguntó Marth, con voz temblorosa.

Miré hacia el suelo. La noche anterior había pasado tan rápido que no hablamos nada del tema de nuestro pasado. Fui a responder, cuando Lucario me puso la mano en el hombro.

- Tu padre se ha ido, Marth- dijo, tranquilamente.- Dijo que ya había terminado su deber aquí. Ha emprendido un largo viaje bajo el nombre de Meta Knight, no sé si volveréis a verle.

Marth no dijo nada, pero me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara. Probablemente no fuera así, no tenía sentido que sonriera ante algo como eso...

- Por cierto, Roy, ¿qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Lucario de repente.

- Estupendamente- respondió el niño.- Gracias por guiarme anoche.

El médium sonrió, al igual que el pequeño. Marth, Peach y yo teníamos la misma cara; la de no saber de qué hablaban exactamente. Supuse que Lucario había guiado al alma de Roy hasta su cuerpo... o algo así. Tal vez por eso se había ido tan rápido anoche.

Para mi sorpresa, el médium se despidió del niño y la camarera, y poco después éstos se fueron. ¿No les había llamado?

- Ahora... centrémonos en lo que pasó allí dentro- dijo Lucario.- He leído el alma de Roy, sin embargo, no consigo leer la vuestra. Me pregunto por qué.

¡Pide permiso antes de leerle el alma a alguien, maldita sea!

- Primero, Marth- dijo, mirándole.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tras mirar al suelo unos instantes, Marth suspiró.

- No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó al principio. Oía una voz que me llamaba... era la voz de mi madre. Creo que era un sueño. Fui hacia ella, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, hasta que la vi. Me tendía la mano mientras sonreía, y yo no dudé en cogerla. Pero ahí terminan mis recuerdos de ese momento. Lo siguiente que supe es que se me estaban mostrando imágenes de mi pasado, las viví una y otra vez... era horrible.

Mientras hablaba, notaba como su voz temblaba ligeramente. Le cogí con fuerza la mano, y el hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Recuerdas algo más?- preguntó el médium.

- Sólo una voz de mujer que no paraba de repetirme que _Greil_ era el culpable de todo.

Tras eso, bajó la mirada. Yo no le solté la mano.

- Esa voz debía ser la caja- murmuró Lucario.- Gracias Marth, me has sido de gran ayuda. Ahora me gustaría escuchar tu versión, Ike.

Asentí y respiré hondo. Decidí contarle todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido en aquellos dos días, desde que Marth desapareció hasta que volvimos la noche anterior. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues quería que el médium me explicara lo que había pasado. A veces, sentía un ligero temblor en la mano de Marth, lo que me hacía agarrarle con más fuerza, pero no dejé de hablar. No iba a permitir que se alejara de mí, nunca más, pero tampoco quería quedarme sin saber lo que era aquel monstruo, aquella mujer, aquella maldita caja. Tras lo que pienso que fueron horas, terminé. Marth miraba al suelo, y Lucario parecía pensativo. Un poco después, levantó la cabeza y asintió varias veces.

- Ya entiendo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Le presté toda mi atención.

- Durante los dos años anteriores al incendio, estuve carteándome diariamente con tu padre, Marth- dijo, mirándole.- Al principio me hablaba sobre la enfermedad de tu madre, confesándome que el médico le había comunicado que no iba a salir de aquella. Me dijo que ella quería regalarte esa tiara por tu quinceavo cumpleaños en lugar de Ellis, pero que temía que para entonces ya...

Marth asintió, bajando la mirada. Le puse la mano en el hombro y volví a mirar a Lucario.

- Tu padre quería hacerla feliz, por lo que salió a la villa y encontró un extraño mercadillo, donde un enmascarado tenía unos artículos muy extraños. Entre ellos, vio una caja muy bonita, que quedaba perfecta para guardar en ella la tiara. Tenía dos piedras negras puras a ambos lados de la cerradura y la tapa completamente adornada con diamantes. Le sorprendió que el enmascarado se la diera completamente gratis, susurrando que era el destino. Cuando volvió a casa y se la enseñó a su mujer, ésta se puso muy contenta y guardaron allí la tiara.

Se detuvo de nuevo. Me miró.

- Desde entonces no dejaron de ocurrirles desgracias. Ella enfermaba cada vez más deprisa, empezaron a perder mucho dinero, familiares externos empezaron a contraer extrañas enfermedades... El clan Lowell estaba en declive- miró a Marth.- Por supuesto, esta relación acabo de hacerla yo basándome en las fechas de las cartas. En ningún momento me comentó que la caja fuera la culpable, ni nada por el estilo.

- Esa caja es la que vi en el recuerdo de Marth, y también justo antes de salir- comenté.

Lucario asintió.

- Fue en la última carta, un mes antes del quinceavo cumpleaños de Marth. Tuvo un sueño, en el que una mujer con los ojos negros y el pelo plateado le decía, entre risas, que su clan estaba acabado, y que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Que una vez que la Caja entraba en una familia, ésta se desvanecía- el médium apretó los puños.- Él intentó destruírla, por todos los medios, hasta que se dio por vencido. Entonces ocurrió el incendio, y abandonó allí la caja, a su mujer, la tumba de su hija y lo que quedaba de su pasado, salvándote únicamente a ti, Marth.

Marth abrió mucho los ojos.

- Yo...- susurró.- Me desperté aquí...

- Te trajo aquí aquel día, y me pidió que te diera todo el dinero que os quedaba- dijo Lucario.- Y no dejó de vigilarte desde entonces, por si la Caja no se había destruído. Y así fue. Y entonces supimos que Ike era el único que podría salvarte.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Entonces recordé mi última pregunta.

- ¿Por qué estaban mi padre y mi hermana allí?- pregunté.- Además, Ellis, Roy, y todas aquellas personas...

- Por su muerte, es probable que las almas de tu padre, tu hermana y la joven Lowell no pudieran descansar en paz y vagaran por el castillo, sin rumbo. La Caja podría haberse apoderado de ellas mediante los recuerdos de los que aún seguíais con vida. En cuanto a Roy, pertenecía a la familia Feres, un gran clan aristocrático de una ciudad al este de aquí. Aquella familia acabó totalmente aniquilada. Probablemente, varias de esas personas que viste pertenecieran a los Feres, y otras fueran de otros clanes que fueron anteriormente eliminados. Esos casos fueron los que he estado investigando.

Me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre "Feres", pues recordaba haber leído en el periódico, cuando aún vivía en el palacio de los Lowell, antes incluso de que mi hermana muriera, que una familia aristocrática había perecido en unas circunstancias extrañas, y que no habían podido encontrar el cuerpo del heredero. Ése debía de ser Roy.

- Gracias por todo, Lucario- dijo Marth, cuando ya salíamos por la puerta.

- Vendré a comprarte algo- murmuré.

El médium sonrió.

- No será necesario, mañana ya no estaré aquí.

Nos sorprendimos.

- ¿Eh?¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- Porque mis asuntos aquí han terminado, y hay más gente que necesitará de mis servicios. Además, mi tarea de protegerte, Marth, ha concluído, pues ya veo que tienes a un buen guardián a tu lado.

Me sonrojé, y al mirar a Marth pude ver sus mejillas también rosadas.

- Sí- respondió, cogiéndome la mano. Yo respondí a su agarre.

Lucario asintió y, tras hacer un pequeño saludo con la mano, se metió en la tienda. Nosotros decidimos volver a casa dando un paseo. Llevábamos un buen rato en silencio, cuando recordé algo.

- Tú...- susurré.- ¿Supiste que era yo?

Marth me miró, confuso.

- En el instituto- aclaré.- ¿Sabías que era "Greil"?

Se llevó la mano al mentón.

- La verdad es que hubo veces en que lo pensé, por tus ojos, pero siempre me lo quitaba de la cabeza. Pensaba que te habías marchado de la ciudad. Además, eras muchísimo más alto que entonces, tu pelo más oscuro y tus brazos son como dos veces más anchos, y...- se detuvo al empezar yo a reírme.- ¡Vamos, que habías cambiado mucho! Y... no me dijiste tu nombre cuando estabas en el palacio... tampoco dijiste tu apellido en el instituto.

- Bueno, tú tampoco diste el tuyo- repliqué.- Es más, precisamente no te dije mi apellido inventado porque tú dijiste que eras "sólo Marth" y...

Nos miramos en silencio unos instantes. Luego, yo empecé a reír y Marth se llevó la mano a la frente. Lo habíamos vuelto a hacer. Tres años después, habíamos repetido aquella escena de cuando teníamos doce años. Tras unas risas, reanudamos la caminata.

Hablamos y tratamos de volver a tener un ambiente normal, pero nos detuvimos al pasar por el comienzo de las escaleras del templo de Smash Ville. Una densa niebla se establecía en la zona y, entre aquellas nubes, vislumbré una silueta, que descendía por las escaleras. Pasó cerca de nosotros, pero no pude ver bien quien era. Llevaba algo entre las manos y una tela le tapaba el rostro. Cuando parecía que se iba a ir, se detuvo dándonos la espalda.

- Habéis superado la prueba- susurró.- Ahora... ¿habrá un siguiente?

Aquellas palabras se me repitieron en la cabeza, junto a las explicaciones de Lucario. Enmascarado... prueba... siguiente... mercadillo...

- ¡Eh!- grité. Pero ya no había nadie.

- ¿Ike?- Marth me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Era él!- exclamé.- ¡El enmascarado...!

Marth miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a centrarse en mí.

- Yo no he visto a nadie- me dijo.

Abrí mucho los ojos, pero luego suspiré. Ya me daba igual. Cogí a Marth de la mano y volvimos a casa.

_Ya nada podría impedirnos ser felices._

* * *

**Y...FIN! Tal vez haya quedado algo abrupto... pero no me lo pareció, en realidad. Seis páginas no es abrupto! xD**

**Y bueno... una cursilería por aquí, otra por allá... PERO NO LEMON! eso os lo imagináis vosotras, pervertidas! xD**

**Este fic significa muchísimo para mí, porque es el primer fic largo, largo, largo, con argumento, que termino. Hala, yo ya he acabado, que hagan la película XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas las que habéis leído este fic y aguantado mi sadismo y cinismo (xD)****, especialmente a aquellas que habéis comentado, no me olvido de ninguna:**

**Zeldi-chan, Sam, Pharae-san, Isuam, Nathe, Natu, Baby Hades, Ayuchan, Lolita y KyuuCiel (creo que no me olvido de nadie, en serio) xD**

**Y ahora los comentarios del último capítulo.**

**Sam: me hiciste reír de nuevo. ¿Al final qué opinas del padre? Te me pusiste tan bipolar en el review que ya no sé tu opinión! D: xDDD en fin, espero que te haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por comentar el fic, como siempre. Te llevo en el corazón, Sam, en serio bahahaha. Hasta la actualización de Fate, mi querida pervertida renegada!**

**Natu: muchísimas gracias! me alegro de que te guste cómo escribo. La verdad es que sí, disfruto mucho escribiendo, y cuando me entra la inspiración, hago bastantes páginas, como ocurrió con el epílogo (dos ataques de inspiración jajaja). Espero que te gusten los fics que vaya subiendo y a ver si leo algo tuyoooo! que yo también quiero comentar! jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**

**Fierce deity: bien, aquí se acabó el "más" jaja, pero en fin, espero que fuera lo suficientemente largo como para saciar la sed de más. Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Isuam: endebé. Tía, si eres de letras, bien podrías ponerle esmero al review xDDD. En fin, ya te dije el nombre de la precuela, y supongo que será más en plan "cómico-dramático" que tan angost como este. Sigue narrando Ike, eso sí. Han sido exactamente seis páginas, acabadas aquí en Málaga. Lo que hace un día sin internet... Gracias por comentar!**

**Ayuchan: jajaja, yo soy fan de los cortes violentos, me gusta dejarlo en las partes más fastidiadas (de ahí lo de "cínica"). Pero cuando lo dejas en una parte así, con más ganas lees el siguiente, ¿o no? Ese es el truco, cuanto más jodido dejas uno, mejor sabe el siguiente, pura lógica. En cuanto a la isla de master hand, yo creo que ya es un caso perdido jajaja mira que lo intento, pero... AGHHH Gracias por comentar!**

**KyuuCiel: en serio? te hice llorar? D:! QUE GUAY jajaja es broma, me alegro de que te haya emocionado... xD La verdad es que esos comentarios que llegan "tardíos" son los que me animan a continuar con las historias cuando me atasco, de hecho, en la Isla de Master Hand me están sacando del agujero en el que estaba con comentarios diciéndome que la siga. Muchas gracias, de verdad, espero que disfrutes este epílogo.**

**Y bueno... D: se me hace raro esto de que no va a haber más... Ya veréis cuando tome Fate bien tomada xDDD. Y bueno, la precuela ya está escribiéndose, aún es algo dificil contextualizarla, pero más o menos... geh, ya la veréis. Pues ya está... ¿no?**

**Tranquilas, con mis próximos fics seguiré con mi cinismo y tal xD**

**Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


End file.
